Oscura Felicidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Una historia donde nuestros personajes ya están casados, pero tienen que sobrellevar las desavenencias cuando todo lo maravilloso de la luna de miel se va y sólo queda la verdadera realidad de una vida en matrimonio. Rin X Sessh, Inu X Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Oscura Felicidad**

**By Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Infidelidades**

Inuyasha llegó a su casa pasadas las 2 de la mañana. Sin más se acostó, Kagome sólo se cubrió con las sábanas para evitar el nauseabundo olor a alcohol y perfume barato.

6:30 A.M.

Kagome entra en la habitación continua, decorada con motivos deportivos y fotografías de autos y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Destapa el rostro del niño y aparta su cabellera negra de su frente.

-Satoshi…

-Hm?

-Cariño, es hora de levantarse…

-5 minutos más…

-Ya te di media hora. Vamos, mi amor…

Satoshi, tenía el pelo negro y los rizos de su madre, aunque sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros, tenían el dorado característico de la familia Samuru. A sus 12 años, era un niño brillante y la fuente de fuerzas y alegrías de su madre. Se sentó en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás bien? Mami?

-Sí. Vamos, arriba, yo te llevaré hoy.

Kagome sonrió mientras se ponía de pies.

-Qué quieres de desayuno?

-No cocines, comeré cereal…

-Sabes que me encanta hacerte el desayuno…

-Está bien… hm… quiero huevos y tostadas.

-Entonces te haré los mejores huevos y tostadas del mundo.

-Mami, los tuyos siempre son los mejores.

Para cuando Satoshi bajó, Kagome ya tenía el desayuno listo y servido. Se sentó a la mesa para desayunar con ella. Ya terminando, Inuyasha bajó las escaleras.

-Hm! Huele delicioso…

Satoshi quiso de alguna manera fulminar a su padre con la mirada. No importaba las formas en la que Kagome lo quisiera ocultar. Ella no era feliz y Satoshi creía saber la razón. Terminó de comer y se fue diciendo que había olvidado algo.

-Inuyasha, tu desayuno…

-Argh! No tengo ganas de huevos…

-Y qué quieres?

-Haz algo de miso.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo que llevar a Satoshi al colegio.

-Que lo lleve el chofer.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Inuyasha. No puedo hacerte miso ahora.

-Entonces para qué preguntas lo que quiero?

-Pensé que tal vez…

-Tú no pienses. No vayas a lastimarte.

-Púdrete!

Kagome tiró la toalla con la que se secaba las manos y tomó su cartera y sus llaves.

-Satoshi, nos vamos.

Satoshi había escuchado toda la discusión. Tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta. Inuyasha lo detuvo.

-Satoshi, no te vas a despedir de tu papá?

-No eres mi persona favorita ahora mismo.

Satoshi salió de la casa y subió al auto de Kagome.

-Satoshi…

-Sólo vamos, sí?

Kagome emprendió la marcha. Al llegar al colegio.

-Tienes dinero?

-Sí…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja, mi amor.

-Te quiero, mami.

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y al bajar del auto la vio alejarse.

-(Mi papá no se la merece…)

Satoshi entró al colegio. De inmediato fue detenido por unos muchachos que le llevaban ventaja en tamaño.

-Alto ahí, Samuru… Sabes que día es hoy?

-Utrum , est daytime obvius quod permaneo of totus mihi vos licentia defungo quod vestri vas procul coniecto. _(Si, es el día en el que finalmente me dejas en paz y te vas al infierno)._

Satoshi se hizo camino entre ellos. Pero lo halaron y le pegaron un puño de la cara.

-No te quieras hacer el inteligentón, conmigo…

-Pro sententia mihi tuviera quod nixor… _(Como si me tuviera que esforzar)._

Los mastodontes intercambiaron miradas e iban a golpear a Satoshi, pero él los esquivó.

-Como te me vuelvas a acercar, vas a saber dónde es que el gas pela…

Satoshi siguió hasta su aula.

……………………………

Kagome firmó el descargo de la tierra que le entregaron.

-Dónde la quiere?

-Ponla donde siempre. Y fumígala, por favor.

-Claro, señora…

-Gracias, Manten…

Manten, era el empleado de Kagome en la jardinería, la ayudaba con todo, incluso con las ventas cuando ella no podía ir. Un hombre corpulento y musculoso, y al parecer su corazón era del mismo tamaño que su cuerpo.

Kagome le dio varias instrucciones y se fue a su oficina. Una vez sola y con la puerta cerrada, Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sabía que Satoshi los había escuchado. Hacía mucho que su matrimonio se había ido por el drenaje, pero cometió el error más grande y más común. Se quedó con él por su hijo. Y en parte por ella. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. Aunque él le demostrara que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Pero lo que más le dolía era que su hijo se estaba dando cuenta.

Se hundió entre sus brazos llorando amargamente. No sabía cuánto más soportaría, cuántas humillaciones más soportaría, cuántos oídos sordos haría de los comentarios entre la sociedad.

…………………………………

**-Toscana, Italia-**

Un pequeño de algunos 7 años, corre hacia la puerta al escuchar que se cerraba.

-Mama!

El pequeño abrazó a su madre. Quien lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! Cómo estás!

-Bien!

-Te extrañé tanto!

-Bienvenida a casa, Rin-sama…

-Gracias, Jaken…

-Subo sus maletas?

-Sí, por favor.

Rin continuaba con su pequeño abrazado a ella.

-Enzo, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… Vamos arriba, para que veas todo lo que te traje.

-No quiero.

-Por qué?

-Ya tengo lo que quiero…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Varios minutos después el niño la soltó.

-Y tu papá?

-Encerrado en el estudio.

-Qué tal si te preparas para dormir, yo saludo a tu papi y voy contigo?

-Está bien.

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo vio subir las escaleras. Fue al estudio.

-Podría jurar que no estabas en el país. Porqué no dejaste que Enzo fuera con Goro a buscarme?

-Goro no vino a la casa.

-Entonces fui algo que tiene que recoger de camino?

-Rin, no comiences. Además, tú fuiste quien cambió su vuelo.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, tienes un mes sin verme. Podrías mostrar menos emoción?

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos la besó apasionadamente. Mantiene sus rostros a escasos milímetros, con sus narices rozando.

-Por nuestra última conversación, pensé que aún me querías decapitar.

-Sessh…

-Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Bien…

-Qué tal si me cuentas después?

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente hasta prácticamente dejarla sin aliento.

-Soy yo, o viniste más delgada?

Rin sonrió.

-Todo olvidado? Hm?

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

-Está bien… voy a dormir a Enzo.

-Perfecto… pero tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien, ya vengo…

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero mientras ella se escapaba de su abrazo. Cuando Rin entró en la habitación de Enzo, él ya estaba en su pijama y sentado en la cama. Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor… estás listo?

Apartó su pelo negro de su frente. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de su madre, pero con una cierta expresión de frialdad en los mismos. Rin nunca creyó que esa expresión era innata.

-Mami, ya le dijiste a papi?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-De que ya no podrás tener más bebés? Yo te oí hablar con tía…

-Enzo, mi amor, ya te tengo a ti y eso me hace feliz. Así que ya no importa.

-Pero mami, yo quiero un hermanito… además, tu dijiste que querías más.

-Eso no importa, mi amor. Además ya no puedo.

-Pero mami…

-Enzo, cariño, olvida eso…

Rin lo besó en la frente y le contó una historia para dormir. Cuando finalmente estuvo dormido, salió de la habitación. Se secó las lágrimas que enfriaban sus ojos y volvió al estudio, donde Sesshoumaru se servía una copa de cognac.

-Preciosa, gustas?

-No, gracias… de qué me querías hablar?

-Es sobre la posibilidad de volver a Japón.

-Pero…

-Si lo hacemos, será definitivo, lo prometo.

-No más mudanzas?

-No más mudanzas. Puedes hacerlo?

-Tal vez, puedo tratar de ver si hay alguna universidad que…

-No sé porqué te empeñas en trabajar. No lo necesitas.

-(Pero la soledad me carcome).

Rin le sonrió.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

-Entonces nos iremos en dos meses.

-Dos meses! Pero Enzo tiene clases!

-Yo me tengo que ir en dos meses. O vienen conmigo o se esperan a que terminen las clases.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, Enzo no sabe tanto japonés como para transferirlo.

-Lo ponemos en un colegio bilingüe.

-…Está bien… hazlo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Qué tal si vamos arriba y te doy la bienvenida que te mereces?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello y lo acarició con su lengua, arrancándole un suspiro. La escuchó decir un sí ahogado y la tomó en sus brazos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Rin rió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su esposo era casi perfecto dentro de la palabra. Su único problema era que si pensaba en trabajo, eso lo consumía y no le dejaba tiempo a nada más. Ni para ella, y muy pocas veces para su hijo. Sin embargo, cuando se dedicaba a ellos, era irreconocible. Muchas veces, Rin se convencía de que él simplemente no hallaba un equilibrio entre ambas cosas.

………………………………

Kagome fue por Satoshi al colegio. Al verla, corrió a ella y entró al auto.

-Mami, puedo ir a la jardinería contigo?

-Si quieres…

-Sí!

-Bien, iremos por la comida…

Kagome llamó a la casa y le pidió a la cocinera que envasara la comida, que la pasarían a buscar. Al llegar a la jardinería, Satoshi saltó sobre la espalda de Manten a manera de saludo.

-Hola, Manten!

-Satoshi!

Kagome sonrió y siguió hasta la oficina.

-Manten, ya comiste?

-Estaba esperando que llegara para salir.

-Bien, entonces ve.

Kagome y Satoshi comieron en la oficina. Un rato después de que Satoshi terminó su tarea, se puso a ayudar a Kagome con las cuentas. Ella le sonrió y le ofreció un lugar más cómodo.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Tú y papi ya no se aman?

Kagome casi deja caer el agua sobre los papeles.

-Satoshi…

-Hoy no es la primera vez que pelean. Ya papi no te saluda con un beso… hace mucho que papi no te trata bien… porqué?

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Mucho menos qué decirle a su hijo. Pero él exigía una respuesta.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mami, porqué papi ya no te quiere?

-Satoshi… mira, nosotros estamos pasando por un tiempo un poco difícil… y la verdad es que… bueno…

-No me gusta. No me gusta que te diga cosas, ni que te ignore. Dile a papi que ya no te trate así.

Kagome acarició sus mejillas y sonrió mientras perdía la batalla contra las lágrimas.

-Satoshi… tú no tienes porqué saber esto… nada de esto…

-Mami, dile a papi que no te trate así. No me gusta. Cuando lo hace te ves triste. Y a veces pareces enferma…

Satoshi se paró al lado de su madre.

-Y no me gusta cuando lloras…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No debería estar triste, verdad? No, porque te tengo a ti…

-Mami… yo quiero hacerte feliz, pero no sé como… dime qué hago?

Kagome rió entre lágrimas.

-Simplemente sigue siendo el niño maravilloso que eres, mi amor…

-Pero eso no es suficiente… tú estás triste siempre…

-Satoshi, mi amor… no te preocupes… yo estaré bien.

-Yo te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sin embargo aquella conversación le abrió los ojos a Kagome. Su hijo estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

……………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su majestuosa oficina. Tenía su anillo de matrimonio en las manos, se lo pasaba entre los dedos y finalmente lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lo hizo dar vueltas cual si fuera un trompo.

-A dónde iremos a parar?

En ese momento entró su secretaria. Estudió su figura, preocupado, con la corbata suelta, un vaso de whisky en la mesa.

-Problemas en casa?

-No molestes, Kikyou.

-Te ves tenso… qué tal un buen masaje?

-No.

Kikyou se colocó detrás del sillón de cuero negro en el que Inuyasha estaba sentado. Le comenzó a masajear los hombros.

-Te dije que me dejes solo…

-Es lo que tu boca dice… pero tu cuerpo…

Kikyou bajó sus manos descaradamente y lo acarició sobre el pantalón. Inuyasha la rechazó por completo. Tomó su saco.

-Cuando yo digo no, es no.

Inuyasha tomó su alianza y se la puso nuevamente. Se fue a su casa. Sabía que las cosas con Kagome estaban mal y dejarlas así, era un lujo que no se podía dar.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola, como están? Espero que bien. Y también espero que les guste este nuevo fic, tiene un tema un poco fuerte y es la infidelidad, ya veremos como sale todo.**

**Ya saben que la mejor manera de yo saber cómo lo hago, es con sus reviews, así que espero ver muchos.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Sorprendidos

**Capítulo 2**

**Sorprendidos**

Kagome y Satoshi llegaron cerca de las 9 de la noche. Kagome cerraba a las 6, pero se fueron de paseo por una plaza.

-Viste cuando le di en el centro!

-Sí mi amor…

De repente las risas y los comentarios murieron, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala.

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho sin mí…

Se acercó a ellos.

-Kagome, esta mañana me comporté como un verdadero imbécil… perdóname, por favor…

-Satoshi… mi amor… ve a bañarte y yo preparo la cena, sí?

-Yo… yo preparé la cena…

-Me voy a bañar…

Satoshi subió las escaleras. Se quedó escondido entre los barrotes. Kagome se soltó las manos del agarre de Inuyasha.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha?

-Que me perdones…

-Crees que es fácil, verdad?

-Por favor, mi amor… cometí un error. Nunca debí hablarte de esa manera…

-Por Kami, Inuyasha…

-Realmente lo siento… De verdad estoy arrepentido…

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

-Inuyasha… no todo se resuelve con un lo siento…

-Pero es un comienzo… por favor…

-No te lo toleraré otra vez…

-Por eso es que te amo…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó.

-Me perdonas?

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Kagome sentía su corazón a mil, Inuyasha no se parecía al hombre que había dejado en la mañana.

…………………………………

**-Toscana, Italia.-**

Contrario a lo que Rin esperaba que su esposo hiciera, como era su costumbre de encerrarse en su oficina de sol a sol. Sesshoumaru se pasó toda la tarde jugando con su hijo y haciendo pausas para besarla o simplemente sentarse con ella.

Rin descansa acostada sobre su marido. Abrazados, entre apasionados besos, Rin ríe por las cosquillas que Sesshoumaru le hace.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa… estás… te hiciste algo?

-No…

-Estás mucho más hermosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí?

-Sí.

Rin se apartó un poco de él, sentada sobre su cintura, lo sentía rozarla erecto.

-A veces creo que no puedo darte abasto…

-Créeme preciosa… más del que necesito…

Rin rió y se acarició a sí misma.

-Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me fascina…

-Lo quieres?

-Eres adivina…

Las manos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron en ascenso desde sus rodillas y por orden de ella, las dejó en sus caderas, esperaba atento a sus movimientos. Nunca imaginó que le gustaba ser dominado en la cama. Ni siquiera lo pensó hasta que conoció a Rin.

Él había decidido aprender un par de idiomas más y se inscribió en la universidad nuevamente. Nunca imaginó que su nueva profesora de francés le enseñaría muchas cosas más que sólo acentos. El mismo día de la graduación, luego de un año de salidas en secreto, Sesshoumaru le pidió que fuera su esposa. Rin aceptó emocionada, pero aún así no se acostó con él. A Sesshoumaru le fascinaba una mujer que le negara cosas. Y esta sí que se las negaba. Le tomó dos citas sacarle un beso y le costó una cachetada tocarla sin su permiso. Dos días antes de la boda se enteró que la que sería su mujer era casta. Aquello lo terminó de lanzar por el despeñadero de sus pasiones y supo que su destino era estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

Rápidamente, Rin descubrió que aunque Sesshoumaru le tenía paciencia, aquella no era infinita y decidió dejar todo a un lado y realmente complacerlo en la cama. Descubrió que así también se ayudaba ella, porque al negar a hacer diferentes posiciones, muchas veces se sentía como un agujero en el colchón. Eso era algo que Sesshoumaru admiraba. Y vaya que aprendió rápido a complacerlo. Ahora ella era la profesora.

Rin se movía sobre su marido con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho. Lo sentía completamente dentro de ella. Ambos gemían llenos de placer.

-Ah! Me vas a matar!

-NO, MAMI!

Se quedaron petrificados. Rin estaba sobre Sesshoumaru, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Las manos de Sesshoumaru en el pecho de ella. Rin volteó a ver a su hijo, abrazado a su peluche favorito. De inmediato se separó de Sesshoumaru y se cubrió con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru se cubrió mientras el pequeño se acercaba a él.

-Enzo…

-Papi, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Y porqué mami te iba a matar?

-Estaba relajando, Enzo. Cómo crees que tu mami me mate?

Rin se puso lo primero que tomó, la camisa de Sesshoumaru.

-Enzo, mi amor… es muy tarde, qué haces despierto?

-Fui al baño…

-Entonces vuelve a tu cama…

-Mami, qué estaban haciendo?

Rin sintió la sangre agolparse en su rostro. Sesshoumaru afortunadamente, le salvó el día.

-Yo le di un masaje a tu mami. Y ahora ella me estaba dando uno a mí…

El pequeño bostezó y se restregó los ojos.

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana, mi amor…

-Enzo, cierra la puerta cuando salgas… hasta mañana…

Enzo obedeció a su padre y lo hizo tal cual. Una vez que la sorpresa había pasado, Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y rieron a carcajadas. Rin se recostó de Sesshoumaru mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas coloradas.

-Pudiste ser menos obvia…

-Decirle a mi hijo de 7 años lo que hago desnuda sobre su papá, no está en mis planes de vida.

-Podrías ilustrármelo? A mi no me dijeron eso…

-Hm! Eso depende…

-Sí? De qué?

-De cuántas ganas tengas de aprender…

Rin deslizó su mano desde su pecho, por su abdomen y hasta su hombría.

-Es eso un arma, o estás feliz de verme?

-Porqué no lo averiguas?

-Vamos a ver…

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella, la llenaba de besos y caricias. El cielo se comenzaba a teñir de naranja.

-Preciosa… te extrañé tanto…

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-De verdad me gustaría tener otro bebé… quién sabe? Tal vez tengamos una bebita hermosa como su papi… qué dices?

Rin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su marido.

-Rin… hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces… no tenemos tiempo para comenzar desde cero otra vez…

-No, Sesshoumaru, tú eres el que no tiene tiempo…

Rin se apartó de él y se acostó dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, preciosa… dame un año, sí? Sólo un año más. Te prometo que dentro de un año a partir de hoy, estarás embarazada. Qué dices?

Rin asintió mordiéndose los labios. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla otra vez y se acomodó abrazándola.

-(El problema es que no creo que me quede un año).

…………………………………

Kagome llegó con Satoshi del colegio. Ya estaban sentados al comedor.

-Mami, me puedo ir con contigo a la jardinería?

-Claro que sí… Satoshi, no te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

-Cómo?

-Me ayudarías con las plantas y con las cuentas. Y yo te pagaría cada mes.

-Es una idea excelente, cariño…

Kagome se asustó al escuchar a Inuyasha, no esperaba verlo en la casa.

-Inuyasha!

-Estaba un poco indispuesto, por eso vine temprano…

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Como te fue en el colegio, Satoshi?

-Bien…

Inuyasha se sentó con ellos a la mesa.

-Les tengo una noticia excelente, creo que les gustará…

-Qué cosa?

-Sesshoumaru y su familia vendrán a vivir a Japón.

Satoshi se emocionó de inmediato.

-En serio!

-Sí. En dos meses se mudarán.

-Y tía se va a quedar aquí? En Japón?

-Claro que sí.

-Sí!

Inuyasha sonrió. Aún no olvidaba los ataques de celos de Satoshi, que decía que Rin era su novia. Y no podía verla junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Estabas muy pequeño cuando se fueron… pero recuerdas que estabas enamorado de ella?

-N-No…

Satoshi bajó la cabeza sonrojado. Lo recordaba muy claro, siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a Rin y no podía olvidar las cosas que le hacía a su tío, desde pisarlo hasta tirarle el jugo encima. Solo para estar con ella.

-Sesshoumaru dice que Enzo es todo un hombrecito. La última vez que lo vi era un bebé de brazos, así que solo puedo imaginarme… y bueno, las fotografías…

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha se notaba diferente. Al terminar de comer, Satoshi fue a quitarse el uniforme. Kagome estaba en la sala, esperando por Satoshi, Inuyasha se le acercó y la abrazó desde la espalda.

-No se tarden mucho, mi amor…

-Inu…

-Hm! Me encanta cuando me llamas así… tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche…

-A-a dónde iremos?

-Eso es un secreto… pero asegúrate de usar vestido para la noche…

-Inuyasha…

-Metí la pata, Kagome… pero estoy dispuesto a recuperar a mi esposa…

La besó en el cuello.

-Al precio…

La hizo girar y la besó en el mentón.

-Que...

La besó en la mejilla.

-Sea…

La besó en los labios, acariciándolos con su lengua, provocándole que separara sus labios en un suspiro e invadiendo su boca. Kagome se estremeció al sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y pegarla más a él. Le respondía el beso sintiendo que las rodillas le fallaban. Ese era el Inuyasha del que se había enamorado. El Inuyasha con el que se había casado. El beso se prolongó hasta que ninguno tuvo aliento. Se quedaron cerca. Inuyasha la contenía cautiva de sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Kagome sonrió al escucharlo. Reconocía ese tono de sinceridad en su voz. Esa verdad que nacía en su corazón.

-No llegues tarde…

-Ma…

Satoshi sonrió al verlos así. Era como siempre debían ser. Kagome besó a Inuyasha y luego de tomar sus cosas, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hasta la tarde…

-Te estaré esperando, mi amor…

-No comas ansias…

Kagome tomó a Satoshi de la mano mientras Inuyasha la vio alejarse.

-(Esa mujer puede volverme loco!)

Inuyasha podía jurar que aún sentía el apretón que Kagome le dio en el trasero. Lo que le sorprendía aún más era que usaba un pantalón de jeans. Kagome le sonrió desde la puerta y le picó un ojo. Inuyasha solo pudo salivar mientras veía sus caderas contornearse y desaparecer tras la enorme puerta de caoba.

………………………………………

-**Toscana, Italia-**

Rin mira su reloj, 10 de la noche. Suspira y sube las escaleras.

-Anna, está bien, ya no saldré, puedes irte a tu habitación.

-Como desee señora.

-Gracias de todos modos…

La anciana se levantó del mullido sillón y cerrando su libro salió de la habitación.

-Il signore è pazzesco per fare tali cose a voi… _(El señor está loco por hacerle tales cosas)._

-Forse, ma forse io guadagnilo, per non imparare a questo tasso… _(Tal vez, pero tal vez me lo merezco por no saberlo a estas alturas)._

Rin sonrió cruzada de brazos, recostada de la puerta de la habitación de Enzo. Se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

-Ti amo, il mio amore…

Acarició sus mechones de pelo azabache y lacio. Sonrió, era el mismo pelo grueso y fuerte que su padre. Sabía que su hijo sería todo un rompecorazones como su padre.

-(No lo sabré yo, que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me lo ha hecho).

En su habitación, se quitó el vestido strapples negro, la tela tenía un brocado negro. Era un vestido largo, Rin lo colocó en su percha y lo metió en el closet. Se puso una camisa de pijama y se removió el maquillaje. Terminó por guardar sus joyas y se acomodó en la cama. Sería otra noche que dormiría sola. Suspiró nuevamente mientras de sus ojos escapaban varias lágrimas. No sabía realmente cuántas decepciones podría aguantar de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin?

Sesshoumaru la vio cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Preciosa, perdóname…

-Sí, lo sé, Sesshoumaru… no te diste cuenta de la hora…

-No… sólo déjame lavarme las manos…

Rin se descubrió de las sábanas y lo vio sucio hasta los codos. Incluyendo la camisa.

-Qué te pasó? Qué es todo eso?

-El auto se me dañó y mi celular se descargó… preciosa… por favor… déjame reponerlo…

-No.

-Por favor, Rin…

-No, Sesshoumaru, mis vestidos se están gastando de guardarlos! Siempre me haces lo mismo! Siempre surge algo… siempre pasa o se te olvida algo! No más!

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Rin tenía toda la razón. Ni él mismo sabía las veces que la había hecho esperarlo hasta dormirse sentada y aún vestida.

-Tienes razón… yo sólo quería celebrar nuestro aniversario… pero una noche no repone 7 años de fraudes…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-Buen intento, Sesshoumaru. Nuestro aniversario es en 6 meses!

-Yo me refería al aniversario de conocernos…

Cruzó la mente de Rin como un corrientazo. Se cumplían 9 años de la primera vez que se vieron en aquel salón de clases.

-No… no te vayas…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por favor… perdóname…

Sesshoumaru se devolvió en sus talones y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Preciosa…

-Perdóname… es sólo que…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

-No tienes que decirme nada…Sólo quiero que me dejes reponerlo… por favor, sólo esta vez…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera de la habitación.

-Pero mi ropa…

-No la necesitas…

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos. Sesshoumaru la hizo esperar en el comedor. Pero Rin lo siguió a la cocina. Lo encontró sacando unos emparedados de sus empaques.

-Tramposo! Por qué no los haces…

Sesshoumaru le mostró el empaque.

-Paya's…

-Sí…

Rin le sonrió.

-Por nuestra primera cita platónica…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó.

-Sessh...

-Gusta? Roast beef con rúcula y salsa ranchera.

-Estás bromeando.

-Pruébalo…

Rin le dio una mordida y al sentir los sabores en su boca, ahogó un grito y lo abrazó.

-Kami! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde la espalda y la dejó darle otra mordida.

-Está delicioso!

-Que bueno que te gusta…

Fueron al comedor, pero como que no tenía lo que buscaban. Rin se quedó pensativa hasta que Sesshoumaru la cargó y se la llevó a la biblioteca. Rin reía tratando de que no se le cayeran los platos.

-Mi amor!

Estaban sentados en una esquina, sobre una manta, y Sesshoumaru colocó dos velas. Rin sólo rió.

-Qué te recuerda?

-Venecia…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Rin cerrar los ojos y evocar aquellos recuerdos.

-Quisiera volver a esos días… éramos realmente felices…

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sesshoumaru. Rin se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-Mi amor… no es…

-Lo sé…

Rin se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, mi amor. Soy feliz ahora…

-Sí? Las dos horas que te hago caso?

-No, mi amor… yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Además de que tengo el mejor de los… mi amor… no importa lo que pase… siempre soy feliz…

-Rin, basta…

-No Sesshoumaru. No quise decir que no soy feliz…

-No, solo acentuaste tus…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, créeme, no es que quiera estar encerrado en la oficina las 24 horas, como parece… no quiero! Quiero estar aquí, estar con Enzo, estar contigo… Pero no puedo.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Sessh, cómo no voy a ser feliz si tengo a Enzo? Después de todo, me diste un hijo… y él es mi felicidad…

-Sí, Rin. Como si te pusieras tan feliz cuando recuerdas lo que te hice…

-Sesshoumaru Ryu Samuru, no me importa nada de eso!

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas, Rin lo llamó como llama a Enzo cuando se mete en problemas.

-Sessh…

-Dame un beso.

Rin le iba a dar un beso rápido, pero Sesshoumaru la atrapó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

-Sessh…

Luego de comer, estuvieron un rato más hablando y tomando vino.

-Sessh… me gustaría volver a Venecia… antes de irnos a Japón…

-Sí?

-Si… pero quiero que vayamos de vacaciones… solo nosotros…

-Podemos hacerlo… pero sólo por 3 días.

-Pero serían 3 días sólo nosotros.

-Una segunda luna de miel…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Y Enzo?

-Ya es grande… puede dormir en otra habitación…

Rin sonrió y se dejó acariciar y llenar de besos por parte de su esposo.

-Sessh… Hm! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Asegurándose esta vez de poner el seguro. Rin rió.

-Ti amo, amore mio…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras poco a poco se deshacía del pijama de Rin. Ella sólo suspiraba ante las caricias de su marido.

-Hm! Sessh!

………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Vamos a ver cómo evoluciona todo esto y qué tanto está dispuesto a pagar Inuyasha por el perdón de Kagome… si es que lo perdona.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. De Vuelta a Casa

**Capítulo 3**

**De Vuelta a Casa**

En el vuelo a Japón, Rin sonrió al ver a Enzo ya dormido y se apoyó del hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Él levantó su brazo y la abrazó.

-Qué haces, mi amor?

-Sólo reviso unas cosas. Ahora manejaré los negocios de Italia desde Japón. Así viajaré menos.

Rin sonrió. Aún estaba con Venecia en los poros y que Sesshoumaru le dedicara toda una semana la mantenía por las nubes. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Cómo está Enzo?

-Ya se durmió. No para de preguntarme cómo es Japón?

-Aprendió lo suficiente?

-Sí. Mi bebé aprende a la velocidad de la luz…

-Eso es porque con una profesora como tú, quién no aprende?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Una azafata se les acercó.

-Frazadas? Almohadas?

-Tres, por favor.

Rin acomodó a Enzo y lo cubrió con la frazada.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Se acomodó ella y vio a Sesshoumaru acomodarse. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que Rin parecía dormirse, Sesshoumaru le rozó la mano.

-Preciosa?

-Sí?

-Me vas a dejar solo?

Rin sonrió y levantando el brazo que separaba el asiento, se acomodó en su pecho.

-Que descanses, preciosa.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura y se quedaron dormidos.

……………………………………

Kagome despertó entre los brazos de su esposo. Sonrió al verlo despierto.

-Inu…

-Eres hermosa…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero que te quedes ahí… ya vengo…

-A dónde vas?

-Es una sorpresa.

Kagome se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas. Inuyasha se levantó vistiendo su pantalón de pijama.

-Kagome… ponte esto…

Kagome tomó la camisa de Inuyasha. Se la puso.

-Levántate… quiero verte…

Kagome sonrió y se levantó mientras se cerraba algunos botones.

-Tenía razón. Te ves…

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres perfecta, mi amor…

Kagome sonrió algo sonrojada y se dejó abrazar por Inuyasha. Escuchaba su corazón latir desenfrenado.

-Inu…

-Estoy bien…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Vienes conmigo al aeropuerto?

-A qué hora llegan?

-Como a las 4 de la tarde.

-Está bien…

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano. Satoshi sonrió al verlos intercambiar besos y despedirse.

Kagome no podía creer el cambio que había dado Inuyasha. Era como si 5 años de sufrimiento desaparecieran.

……………………………………

Rin despertó aún entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Vio a Enzo aún dormido y sonrió al ver el amanecer a través de la ventana. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, Sessh…

Se quedaron viendo por la ventana por un largo rato.

-Es precioso…

-Como tú…

Rin sonrió. Se levantó.

-Qué haces?

-Voy al baño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó salir.

………………………………………

Kagome se sonrojó en la privacidad de su oficina al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No lo podía creer. Vio su reloj, era la hora de la comida. Fue por Satoshi al colegio, pero no lo vio donde la esperaba siempre. Llamó a Inuyasha.

-Fuiste por Satoshi?

-No, pero si quieres que vaya…

-No, está bien, yo iré.

-Entonces ya voy para la casa.

-Genial.

Kagome se aparcó y salió del auto. Buscó a Satoshi por todas partes pero no lo encontró. Las aulas estaban vacías, así que no podía estar en clases.

-Satoshi, dónde te habrás metido?

Kagome escuchó algo tras unos matorrales.

-Esto te va a enseñar a no amenazarme!

Kagome fue hasta las voces y vio horrorizada cómo dos muchachos mucho más grandes que Satoshi lo agarraban y un tercero lo golpeaba.

-SATOSHI!

Kagome se acercó corriendo hasta su hijo que ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Satoshi, estás bien?

-Vete de aquí, mamá…

-No…

-Onegai, vete…

Satoshi sabía que ellos eran capaces de todo y temía por Kagome.

-Uyuyuy! Llegó mami a salvar al bebito!

Kagome se puso de pie.

-Porqué no lo intentas con alguien de tu tamaño?

-Cuidado y si se rompe una uña…

-Defiéndete…

El muchacho se avalanzó sobre Kagome.

-Mamá!

Todo quedó en silencio. Kagome bajó la guardia a la vez que el mastodonte caía sentado. De su nariz comenzó a salir el líquido espeso y rojo. Sangre. Kagome vio a los otros dos.

-También quieren ver si mami se rompe una uña?

Los muchachos se fueron huyendo. Kagome se acercó al mastodonte.

-Me entero que le pusiste un dedo encima a mi hijo. Y van a hacer falta huesos para romperte, de acuerdo?

Kagome tomó el bulto de Satoshi y lo guió hasta el auto. En lugar de ir a la casa, Kagome condujo hasta un parque. Satoshi estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo…

Kagome y Satoshi bajaron del auto. Caminaron hasta un banco cercano.

-Satoshi…

-No es que no te lo agradezca, pero… tenías que defenderme? Ahora seré el bebito que corre a la falda de su mami…

-Y ellos son los bebitos que se dejaron dar una paliza por tu mami.

Kagome lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Y si te hubieran hecho algo, mami?

-Mi amor… nunca me hubieran podido poner un dedo encima. Sabes porqué?

-Porqué?

-Porque antes de la jardinería. Antes de tu papá. Tu mami, aquí como la ves, era agente secreto de la policía.

Satoshi rió.

-Sí, como no. Y yo soy el rey de Francia.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo, su majestad.

-No bromees.

-No bromeo. Conocí a tu papá en una misión de protección.

-Mami…

-Él había recibido una amenaza de muerte. Así que pidió protección al que era mi jefe, era su mejor amigo. Y me asignaron como su escolta.

Satoshi volvió a reír.

-Está bien que sepas pelear. Pero ya estoy grandecito para las historias de policías y ladrones.

-Eres libre de preguntarle a tu papá.

Satoshi se quedó pensativo. Luego la besó en la mejilla.

-Estoy cansado… quiero dormir…

-Vamos a la casa.

-No le digas nada a papá…

-Le diremos que te sientes mal.

Satoshi sonrió. Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con Inuyasha. Él la besó con ternura.

-Satoshi, estás bien?

-Sí… papá… sólo estoy cansado…

Satoshi se fue a su habitación. Kagome se dejó abrazar por Inuyasha.

-Inu, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Y cómo no? Eras la novata con mejor puntería.

Kagome sonrió.

-A veces extraño la acción. Pero solo me imagino corriendo tras un ladrón con una enorme panza, embarazada…

-Nostalgia de los viejos tiempos?

Kagome lo vio a los ojos.

-Tal vez… pero también soy feliz ahora…

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te juro que voy a cambiar, mi amor…

Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Inu…

-Cometí muchos errores, pero los voy a remediar… aún puedo hacerlo, verdad?

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

………………………………………

Al bajar del avión, Sesshoumaru tomó las maletas y Rin llevaba a Enzo de la mano.

-Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar la casa…

-La compraste?

-En realidad no. Es alquilada con posibilidad de venta. Si te gusta, la compro.

Rin sonrió. Ella y Sesshoumaru tenían gustos parecidos en cuanto a arquitectura. Sesshoumaru le tomó la otra mano y se la apretó. Al salir del andén, vieron a Inuyasha y Kagome. Rin los saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Enzo, ellos son tus tíos Inuyasha y Kagome.

Enzo les sonrió, pero aún abrazado a Rin. Ella comprendía que aunque viajaran mucho, él nunca había visto un aeropuerto como el de Japón. Inuyasha los llevó a la casa nueva.

-Y Satoshi?

-Se siente un poco cansado, pero está bien. Qué tal si mañana van a cenar a la casa?

-Genial, gracias…

Comprendiendo que estaban cansados, luego de unos minutos, Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon. Rin vio su reloj, las 7 de la noche.

-Vamos a ver… Kagome me dijo que preparó esto para nosotros.

Rin abrió el envase y se quedó maravillada. Había una gran variedad de rollos de sushi, tempura, onigiri.

-Ah! Kami! Adoro a Kagome! Sessh, quieres sushi?

-Sí.

-Qué es sushi, mama?

-A ver… prueba este. Es de salmón.

Rin le dio un trozo mojado en un poco de salsa.

-Hm! Qué rico! Dame otro!

-Te gustó?

-Sí!

Rin rió.

-El sushi es el plato de los japoneses. Es un rollo de arroz y pescado con algunos vegetales.

-Qué es eso por fuera?

-Eso es alga. Es como una lechuga pero crece en el mar.

-Ah!

Rin sonrió y preparó los platos con una buena cantidad. Los llevó a la mesa, donde Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello. Rin rió.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru continuó abrazándola hasta que Enzo rió. Comenzó a cantar en un tono burlón.

-Papi y mami, sentados en un árbol, dándose un B-E-S-O!

Sesshoumaru y Rin rieron a carcajadas.

-No necesito un árbol…

La hizo girar en sus talones y la besó con ternura. Enzo rió. Se sentaron a comer y Enzo reía cuando Sesshoumaru tomaba la mano de Rin. Al terminar la cena, Sesshoumaru y Enzo veían un programa de televisión mientras Rin preparaba las camas.

-…Pero papi, si las estrellas ya explotaron, cómo es que las vemos?

-Porque estamos tan lejos, que nos llega la luz que brillaba antes de que explotaran…

-No entiendo…

-Mira, antes, hace muchos años. Cuando no existían los aviones, y sólo eran barcos, para que una carta llegara desde… América hasta aquí, se tardaba meses. Te imaginas esperar una carta por meses? Pues la luz viaja rápido, pero no es instantánea. Y como las estrellas están a distancias de años de la velocidad de la luz, aún podemos verlas.

Enzo se veía aún más confundido.

-Yo no soy profesor…

-Le pregunto a mami?

-Qué tal si esperas un par de días y me dejas buscarlo?

-Está bien.

-Te gusta la astronomía?

-La qué?

-Estudiar los planetas y las estrellas…

-Sí! Yo quiero tocar los aros de Saturno!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Los aros de saturno son una ilusión causada por gases que rodean el planeta.

-Papi, no te entiendo si hablas como adulto.

Sesshoumaru encendió una vara de incienso.

-Trata de tocar el humo.

Enzo lo intentó y el humo continuó su apacible ascenso. Una columna imperturbable.

-Eso es gas. Entonces, el gas que rodea el planeta, junto con los rayos del sol, es lo que te hace ver los aros…

Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No le digas mentiras a Enzo.

-Rin?

-De hecho, no se sabe bien de qué están hechos los anillos de Saturno, pero sí se sabe que hay mucho polvo, rocas, agua. Se cree que puede tener icebergs…

-Sabía que tenía que preguntarle a mami!

Rin rió.

-Bueno, niño preguntón. Es la hora de dormir. Así que, arriba!

Cuando Rin entró en su habitación después de dormir a Enzo, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Samuru…

-Gracias, señor Samuru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Cerró la puerta y le pasó el seguro. Rin lo esperaba sentada en la cama, Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella.

-Qué piensa de su nueva casa, señora Samuru?

-Olvida la casa y hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó mientras se deshacía de su ropa.

-Sessh, déjame darme un baño primero…

-Te bañaste cuando llegamos…

-Pero sudé…

Sesshoumaru se apartó y la vio desnudarse poco a poco.

-Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tanto?

-Usa tu imaginación… y una mano…

Sesshoumaru la siguió hasta el baño y la aprisionó contra la fría pared de azulejos y su cuerpo.

-Sessh…

-Hm! Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor de pie?

-Cuando recuerdas que la consecuencia duerme en la habitación de al lado…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras el agua corría sobre ellos. Tomó el jabón líquido que Rin había desempacado. Y derramó una buena cantidad sobre Rin.

-Me encanta este olor… huele a ti…

Rin rió.

-Mejor dicho, yo huelo a vainilla…

-No me importa…

Sesshoumaru acarició todo su cuerpo creando una fina capa de burbujas al igual que ella hacía con él.

-Cuándo es que haces ejercicios, Sessh?

Rin pasó sus manos sobre sus marcados pectorales y musculosos brazos.

-No te gusta?

-Estás como el doctor me lo recetó…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la rodeaba por la cintura. Subió sus manos y acarició su pecho. Rin suspiró mientras sus pezones se endurecían como respuesta a sus caricias.

-Ah! Sessh!

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la tina. Donde le removió el jabón y la llenó de besos. Rin arqueaba su espalda y cuello dejándolo a merced de sus besos. Sesshoumaru se desviaba de sus labios a su mentón, cuello, pecho, la saboreaba disfrutando de su calor y sabor.

-Hm! Mi amor…

-Rin… te quiero…

Sesshoumaru la sacó del agua y la llevó a la cama, donde besó y acarició todo su cuerpo. Mientras delineaba sus pezones con su lengua, deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas provocándole un gemido lleno de placer.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Las manos de Rin estaban enredadas en la cabellera platinada. No era mucho lo que podía hacer entregada al placer de los labios de su marido. Sesshoumaru fue deslizándose con sus besos hasta estar en su entrepierna.

-S-Sessh, no…

-No sé qué es lo que te avergüenza. Si eres hermosa…

Sesshoumaru la acariciaba con sus dedos. Y Rin se retorcía. Aún más al sentir sus besos. Se sentía en un océano de placer a la deriva en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Él sentía a su propio cuerpo exigirle placer. Se deslizó sobre ella y mientras la besaba apasionadamente, la penetró.

-Ah!

-Oh! Preciosa!

-Sessh! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se movía sobre su mujer llevándola al punto más alto de placer. La abrazó, sus cuerpos rozaban, Rin lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo apretó mientras sentía que se volvería loca con cada embestida.

-Sessh!

-Oh, preciosa! AH! RIN!

Escucharlo llamarla en un grito al momento de mayor éxtasis fue lo que lanzó a Rin desde la cima al clímax. Lo apretó en su interior y con sus piernas. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Unidos como uno. Sesshoumaru la llenaba de tiernos besitos.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras se colocaba debajo y la mantenía presa de su abrazo. Rin lo besó en el pecho y se acomodó en el mismo.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Qué quieres que te regale de cumpleaños?

-Nada…

-Nada?

-Sólo quiero que estés conmigo y me hagas el amor.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro sonriendo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

…………………………………………

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, Satoshi corrió a Rin al momento en que la vio.

-TÍA!

-Satoshi!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Apartó su pelo de su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Mira lo grande que estás!

Satoshi sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Rin sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Te extrañé, tía!

-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta, mi amor… Kami, ya eres todo un hombre! Mira la fuerza que tienes!

-Mami…

Rin sonrió.

-Satoshi, no conoces a tu primo.

Satoshi se apartó de Rin.

-Satoshi, él es Enzo. Enzo, Satoshi es el hijo de tus tíos Inuyasha y Kagome. Es tu primo.

Enzo sonrió y comenzó a hablar rapidísimo en italiano. Rin le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Enzo… Satoshi no sabe italiano. Háblale en japonés.

-P-pero...

Satoshi sonrió y le habló en un italiano muy tosco.

-Si me hablas al paso, lo entiendo…

Enzo sonrió. Satoshi le ofreció mostrarle su colección de carritos y los dos niños desaparecieron. Rin sonrió.

-Me alegra que se entiendan. Sessh?

-Habla por ti sola.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru había sido el tío favorito de Satoshi hasta que conoció a Rin. Y al parecer ahora quedaba relegado al tercer lugar.

…………………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Cómo les parece? Espero que les guste, a mí me encanta cómo va encajando todo, la verdad es que este ha sido de los más fáciles para comenzar y continuar, como sabrán las que escriben, el principio es lo más difícil (al menos para mí). Espero ver sus reviews. Besos**

**Mizuho**

**P.D: Estoy de vacaciones! Ya terminé mis exámenes y hasta ahora los pasé todos!**


	4. La Vida es Cruel

**Capítulo 4**

**La Vida es Cruel**

_**2 meses después.**_

Rin y Kagome están en la terraza mientras los niños jugaban en el patio. Rin dejó su vaso con té frío sobre la mesa.

-Cómo sobreviviste la etapa de las preguntas?

-Sobreviví? Satoshi me preguntaba hasta porqué el perrito se subía sobre la perrita…

Las mujeres sonrieron.

-Creo que lo único que Enzo no me ha preguntado es qué es un anticonceptivo…

Rin tomó de su té.

-Rin… cuándo lo vas a hacer?

-Pronto… voy a esperar a lo último. Sesshoumaru me dijo que dentro de un año… pero ya sabes cómo es…

-Me preocupas. No es bueno que esperes tanto…

-Y qué hay de ti? 12 años es más que suficiente…

-Eso es diferente. Yo no tendré más y no quiero más. Pero tú si.

-Sí… pero ya sabes, se necesitan dos para bailar tango… pero sabes? Si me mantengo como hasta ahora, es posible que sí logre hacerlo.

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru fue por ellos al salir de la oficina. En el camino, Rin se soltó el cinturón para decirle a Enzo que se pusiera el suyo y que dejara de brincar. Un auto los golpeó por atrás.

-RIN, CUIDADO!

Sesshoumaru frenó de repente sin poder evitar el impacto con el auto del frente. Rin se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad, lo hizo a tiempo, pero le quedó flojo.

-PAPI!

-Estás bien? Enzo? Estás bien? Te duele algo? Te golpeaste?

-No…

-Quédate tranquilo. Rin, estás bien? Rin? RIN!

Rin levantó la cabeza con una pequeña cortada sobre la ceja derecha.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí… eso creo… qué pasó?

-Eso quiero saber. No te muevas…

Sesshoumaru salió del auto.

-Enzo…

-Tengo miedo, mami…

-Quédate tranquilo…

Rin vio por el espejo a Sesshoumaru discutir con el conductor del auto que los golpeó.

-Es que está loco? No vio la luz en rojo!

Después de unos minutos, Sesshoumaru subió al auto y dejó al otro conductor discutiendo con el tercero.

-Maldito bastardo!

Sesshoumaru se marchó y condujo hasta la casa.

-Están bien?

-Sí…

-Creo que mejor te llevo a un hospital…

-No. Estoy bien. Es sólo un raspón.

Rin se limpió la herida y se puso una vendita para cubrirla. Sesshoumaru llamaba a su abogado y revisaba los daños del auto.

-Genial! Aún no lo pago y ya tengo que comprar 4 piezas!

Sesshoumaru le dio una patada al parachoques.

-Porquería plástica!

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Qué pasa, Enzo? Ya tu mamá te revisó?

-Sí… papi, qué es bastardo?

-Es algo que no deberías repetir, así que no lo hagas.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la casa con Enzo. Le dio al abogado los datos de los conductores y cerró la llamada. Subió a su habitación, donde Rin estaba sentada en la cama.

-Rin…

-…-

-Rin?

Rin levantó la mirada, sus labios estaban pálidos.

-Sessh…

-Rin, no estás bien…

-S-si… sólo estoy un poco nerviosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, me exalté demasiado…

A los 3 meses de embarazo de Enzo, ellos habían sufrido un accidente donde Rin se vio en riesgo, tanto de perder al bebé como su vida. Muchos médicos le recomendaban interrumpir el embarazo, pero Rin se negó.

Rin acarició los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Recuerdas todo lo que te desesperaba el yeso?

-Ni lo menciones…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besitos en el cuello.

-Estás mejor?

-Creo que mejor me recuesto un rato…

-Está bien… le prepararé la cena a Enzo… quieres algo?

-No… no tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Mientras le preparaba una hamburguesa a Enzo, Inuyasha llamó, le contó lo sucedido.

-Pero están bien?

-Sí. Rin está un poco asustada, pero está bien…

Cerca de dos horas después, Sesshoumaru despertó a Rin.

-Mi amor… no quieres nada?

-Sesshoumaru… no me siento bien…

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y llamó a Enzo.

-A dónde vamos?

-Al médico…

………………………………………

Rin les dijo del dolor que sentía señalando el hematoma (morete) que le había dejado el cinturón en el vientre. El doctor decidió hacerle un ultrasonido. Mientras tanto, un pediatra examinaba a Enzo. El doctor se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Señor… su esposa quiere hablar con usted.

Sesshoumaru cruzó a la otra sala. Vio a Rin llorando y corrió a su lado.

-Preciosa, qué pasa?

-Pasó otra vez…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru la veía temblar y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le llenaba la cabeza de besitos.

-Sessh… me van a llevar a cirugía… quiero que te quedes con Enzo…

-Porqué? Qué paso? Me dijiste que estabas bien!

-Voy a estarlo.

-Rin, dime qué pasa… por Kami, me estoy muriendo!

-El… el dolor que sentía…

-Ya no lo tienes?

-Me anestesiaron… Sesshoumaru… yo…

Pero Rin no pudo terminar, el doctor entró.

-Ya es hora, debemos evitar la hemorragia.

-Qué hemorragia? De qué hablan? Rin! Dime qué pasa!

Rin apretó su mano y la besó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras la alejaban en dirección a los ascensores.

-Doctor, qué tiene mi esposa? Porqué la van a operar? Donde está la hemorragia?

-Ella insistió en decírselo ella misma… le vamos a hacer un legrado para evitar la hemorragia…

-Un legrado? Un aborto?

El doctor bajó la cabeza.

-Su esposa perdió al bebé…

-QUÉ! No es posible!

-Lo siento, mucho, señor Samuru…

Sesshoumaru sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin parar.

-P-pero…

-Cuando pase el peligro, le contestaré todas sus preguntas. Ahora, me tengo que dar prisa…

El doctor se marchó luego de darle una palmada en el hombro a Sesshoumaru. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas. Rin estaba embarazada y lo perdió. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras la culpa lo carcomía. Sintió las piernas flojas y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Rin…

Trató de controlarse, pero al ver a Enzo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi, mira lo que el doctor me regaló… papi?

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, hijo…

Enzo sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió con los ojos rojos.

-Inuyasha te vendrá a buscar. Dormirás en su casa hoy.

-Y mami?

-Tu mami tiene otra herida y la están curando. Pero no puede ir a casa hoy. Así que me quedaré a cuidarla, sí?

-Yo también quiero…

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es portarte bien. Obedece a Inuyasha en todo.

-Quiero decirle adiós…

-No podemos entrar. Mañana la podrás ver…

Inuyasha llegó. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó instintivamente. Se quedó en la sala de esperas toda la noche. 4 horas después, el doctor salió a su encuentro.

-Cómo está mi esposa?

-Todo salió bien… la llevaremos a una habitación en unos momentos…

-Gracias a Kami… Doctor… cuánto tiempo tenía?

-Sospecho que cerca de 45 días… los exámenes patológicos lo determinarán… Lamento mucho su pérdida… también removimos algunos de los quistes más grandes…

Sesshoumaru no comprendió nada. El doctor le explicó la condición de Rin y que dentro de muy poco tiempo le sería imposible concebir. Poco a poco, Sesshoumaru sintió que se despedazaba por dentro. Era su culpa. Cuando entró a ver a Rin, la encontró encogida en un puñito mientras lloraba.

-Rin…

-Kami! Sessh! No lo sabía!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No lo sabía! No lo sabía!

-Sh… tranquila…

Sesshoumaru le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Cálmate mi amor… debes descansar…

Rin dejó escapar un llanto de amargo dolor. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos. Rin sabía muy bien que ya no podría tener más hijos.

-Tranquila… sh…

Continuó consolándola hasta que se durmió entre lágrimas. La acomodó en la cama. Y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se pasó toda la noche en vela, cuidando de ella. Ya en la madrugada, Rin volvió a despertar. Vio a Sesshoumaru con el rostro mojado.

-Rin…

-Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano.

-Sessh… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada… tienes que creerme, yo no lo esperaba…

-Sh! Eso no es importante…

-Sesshoumaru… estabas llorando…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Es mi culpa, Rin… y ahora nuestro hijo está muerto…

-No, mi amor… no es tu culpa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Debes descansar, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru… el doctor te dijo algo?

-Hablaremos de eso mañana…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Ya sabes lo que tengo…

-Rin…

-Siempre te lo iba a decir, pero nunca encontré el momento…

-Hablas de los quistes? Desde cuándo los tienes?

-Hacen 5 años… supongo que ésta fue mi ultima oportunidad…

-Tu última oportunidad?

-Ya no creo que pueda volver a quedar embarazada…

Contrario a lo que Rin esperaba, Sesshoumaru no la soltó de su abrazo. La besó en la sien.

-Lo harás…

-Sessh…

-Y no sólo una vez más… todas las que quieras…

-Sessh!

-Te lo prometo, preciosa…

-No, Sesshoumaru. No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir…

-No, Rin… esto es diferente… tú…

-Ya no puedo… todos los médicos a los que visité me dijeron lo mismo. Sólo una vez más…

-Rin…

Rin se refugió en el pecho de su esposo.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Dime…

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras, mi amor… pídeme lo que quieras…

-No me sueltes… por favor, no me sueltes…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sentado y Rin se acomodó en su regazo. Él acarició su rostro y su pelo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se quedaron dormidos de esa manera. Cuando la enfermera entró a medicarla a las 6, se enfadó al ver la situación. Rin tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas del hombre y él velaba su sueño recostado de la pared. Encendió la luz y esto provocó que Rin despertara exaltada.

-Esas no son las maneras! Está enferma, contrólese!

Rin se asustó pensando que Sesshoumaru se la comería viva. Sin embargo, no le hizo caso. Sesshoumaru provocó la ira de la enfermera al acariciar el rostro de Rin y apartar su pelo de sus ojos.

-Es que acaso está loco! Le dije que se quite de ahí!

-Acaso está mal que cuide de mi esposa enferma? Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es complacerla en todo lo que me pide…

Con extremo cuidado, Sesshoumaru sentó a Rin y se puso de pie. De la misma manera la acostó nuevamente y la besó en la frente. La enfermera, furiosa, tomó el bajante y ya iba a introducir la aguja.

-Qué es eso?

-Un antibiótico para evitar la infección…

-Ella es alérgica a la penicilina…

La enfermera empezó a poner el medicamento sin decir nada, pero Rin sintió que se le quemaba el brazo.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru corrió a su lado.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi brazo! Me quema!

Sesshoumaru arrancó el catéter y de inmediato le ladró a la enfermera.

-QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR!

Sesshoumaru llamó desde el pasillo por un doctor. Rin ya tenía dificultades para respirar.

-SE-SSHO…

Sesshoumaru levantó su cabeza y le aclaró las vías.

-Relájate… ya vienen… QUÉ HACE AHÍ PARADA COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA! LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ!

En ese instante entró un médico.

-Qué sucede aquí?

-Le dije que es alérgica a la penicilina y le inyectó la penicilina.

De inmediato el doctor llamó por una bandeja de tubos. En cuestión de segundos Rin estaba entubada y le comenzaron a pasar antídotos. Le pidieron a Sesshoumaru salir, pero Rin no lo dejó. Se aferró a su mano y no la soltó. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló a su lado y le decía cosas al oído para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… todo va a estar bien… además… no puedes dejarnos solos… dime, quién le enseñará a bailar a Enzo? Quién le enseñará latín? Quién soportaría el dolor de perderte?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente. Varias horas más tarde, la pequeña dosis que había entrado a su cuerpo, parecía haber salido. Rin dormía tranquila. El doctor decidió extubarla. Sesshoumaru la despertó.

-Preciosa, te van a quitar ese tubo…

Rin siguió las instrucciones del médico. Cuando le sacó el tubo, tuvo una tos incontrolable. Se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazó y la masajeó en la espalda.

-Tranquila… así…

-Dame… agua…

La voz de Rin era ronca y rasposa. Sesshoumaru le dio el agua.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Descansa, cariño…

El doctor y Sesshoumaru salieron de la habitación luego de que Rin se durmiera.

-Ella me ignoró… le dije que es alérgica a la penicilina y ella me ignoró.

-Tomaremos medidas…

-Esa mujer es una amenaza.

Sesshoumaru lo dejó de atender cuando vio a Enzo correr hasta él.

-Papi!

El niño lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Y mami? Ya puedo verla? Dónde está?

-Está dormida. Pero entra, se alegrará de verte.

-Papi, qué le pasó a mi mami?

-Después te explico. Ve a verla.

Enzo entró en la habitación, se acercó despacio a la cama. Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio, sonrió de inmediato.

-Mi amor!

-Mami!

Rin lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Yo también te quiero, mami…

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos. Enzo se subió a la cama como lo más natural y sentado a su lado, acarició el rostro de su madre.

-Mami, ya te curaste?

-No, mi amor, aún no… Estás bien? El médico te revisó?

-Sí… mami, anoche papi me abrazó y me dijo que me quiere… hace mucho que no lo hacía…

-No?

-No… él siempre tiene trabajo… mami, porqué los papás siempre trabajan tanto? Ellos no saben que los queremos?

-Mi amor… tu papi trabaja mucho para poder darnos todo lo que queramos…

-Pero yo sólo quiero estar con él… quiero jugar con él y…

Sesshoumaru había escuchado todo, pero entró cuando Inuyasha lo alcanzó.

-Rin, estás mejor?

-Sí… gracias por cuidarlo…

-No es nada…

Rin sonrió. Inuyasha dijo que tenía una junta y que Kagome y Satoshi irían en la tarde. Sesshoumaru bajó a Enzo de la cama y lo sentó en el sillón, a su lado.

-Papi, tengo sueño…

-No dormiste bien?

-No… quería ver a mami…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la silla y lo dejó acostarse en el sillón, en cuestión de minutos, estaba dormido. Sesshoumaru lo contempló, dormía exactamente como él, con una mano en la cara, cruzando un dedo sobre su nariz. Sonrió y tomó la mano de Rin, la besó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nuestro hijo… es hermoso…

Rin sonrió.

-Claro que lo es… es idéntico a su papá…

Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza.

-Rin… estuve hablando con el doctor…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

-No, Rin…

-Sessh, hay algo que he comprendido… yo… me duele ser yo quien lo diga, pero yo no apreciaba a mi hijo…

-Rin, eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es, Sesshoumaru. Me he centrado en convencerte de tener otros hijos y nunca le he dado gracias a Kami por el que ya tengo… Ya no me importa nada. Tengo a Enzo y eso es lo único que necesito…

-Mi amor…

………………………………………

Ya Rin estaba en la casa y Enzo no se le separaba. Sesshoumaru tuvo que salir a buscar unos medicamentos. Enzo se subió en la cama, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Rin acarició su rostro y sonrió.

-De qué te ríes, mami?

-Estoy feliz…

-Por qué?

-Porque eres mi bebé.

-Y ahora es que te das cuenta?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, porqué estás enferma?

-Enzo… lo que pasa es que yo… dentro de mí había un bebé…

-Dónde está? Es niño? Tengo un hermanito?

-No, mi amor…

-Y dónde está el bebé?

-El bebé se fue al cielo… con el accidente, el bebé se fue al cielo…

-Se murió? Pero por qué?

-Enzo…

-Mami, por qué se murió si tu lo querías? O era que no lo querías?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Entonces por qué se fue?

-No lo sé, mi amor… tal vez Kami le eligió una familia mejor…

-Pero no hay una mamá mejor que tú… se lo voy a decir a Kami…

Rin sonrió con la vista empañada por las lágrimas. Adoraba la inocencia de su hijo.

-No llores, mami… yo siempre voy a ser tu bebé…

-Enzo…

Enzo se refugió en su pecho sin decir nada. Rin acarició su cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo lacio y negro como la noche.

-Enzo…

-…-

-Enzo, no te pongas triste… tienes que ser feliz por mi…

-…-

Enzo continuó abrazándola hasta dormirse. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin dormía también y los dos continuaban abrazados. Rin se debía tomar las pastillas que él salió a buscar, así que la despertó.

-Estuviste llorando…

-Le tuve que explicar lo que me pasó…

-Cómo lo tomó?

-Está confundido…

Rin se tomó las pastillas. Sesshoumaru la dejó descansar mientras él preparaba la cena. Enzo fue a la cocina por agua.

-Papi, podemos hablar de hombre a hombre?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos mejor de padre a hijo?

-No. Tiene que ser de hombre a hombre.

Sesshoumaru estudió sus facciones, hablaba en serio. Se sentó en la sala frente a él.

-De qué quieres hablar?

-Mami me ha dicho muchas veces que no debo decírtelo. Pero yo creo que está bien que te lo diga.

-Y de qué trata?

-Yo le pedí a mami un hermanito… pero ella me dijo que no se podía… porque tú no quieres más bebés… pero mami sí quiere más. Y no es justo que porque tú no quieras ella no tenga más.

-Enzo…

-Mi mami está muy triste porque su bebé se fue al cielo… yo no quiero que esté triste, papi… yo te prometo que la voy a ayudar… y no dejaré que llore de noche… pero tú eres el papá… y sin ti mami no puede tener otro bebé…

Sesshoumaru sentía un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. El hecho de que Enzo, dentro de su mundo estuviera al tanto de sus problemas, le daba mucho que pensar.

-Enzo…

-Ya no quiero regalo de cumpleaños… ni carritos, ni nada… yo solo quiero que mami vuelva a ser feliz… como en Venecia…

Enzo bajó la cabeza.

-Otra cosa más… papi… yo no quiero que trabajes tanto… a mi no me sirven tantos juguetes si no puedo jugar con mi mejor amigo…

Sesshoumaru hizo un esfuerzo máximo por que no le falseara la voz.

-Quién es tu mejor amigo?

-Eres tú, papi… bueno… cuando tienes tiempo para mí…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto?

-Ya te dije todo… papi, estuvo mal que te lo dijera?

-No hijo, claro que no!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te prometo que voy a cambiar… todo va a cambiar…

……………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Sí, ya sé, me quieren matar. Pero era lo necesario para abrirle los ojos a Sesshoumaru y hacerle saber que tiene una venda en los ojos.**

**Espero sus reviews y sigo escribiendo para publicar de los demás.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Sólo es un Recuerdo Doloroso

**Capítulo 5**

**Sólo es un Recuerdo Doloroso**

_**8 meses después.**_

Kagome está ayudando a Rin a cambiar algunas cosas en la casa.

-Kami! Tenías razón! Ahora se ve mucho más grande...

Kagome sonrió.

-Y más iluminada.

Rin preparó unas bebidas y algo para comer.

-Hm! Están riquísimos?

-Sí? Sessh me enseñó a hacerlos…

Kagome tomó un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Esto es basura o es importante?

-No lo sé, qué dice?

-Está en blanco…

Rin lo abrió y vio los papeles.

-No… necesito esto…

-Rin… qué pasa? Porqué cambiaste así?

-No es nada… es que no recordaba esto…

-Y qué es eso?

-Es… son las indicaciones de lo que tengo que hacerme…

-Entonces…

-Ese es el final.

Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento… de verdad…

-Sí… pero en realidad… sabía que sería así… Sesshoumaru nunca quiso hijos…

-Sí pero… tienes…

-Enzo… lo sé… pero no te imaginas todo lo que pasé… todo lo que sufrí… Kagome, Sesshoumaru estaba negado. Y yo me embaracé. Y eso casi me cuesta mi matrimonio… Si Sesshoumaru no daba su brazo a torcer…

Rin desvió la mirada.

-No tienes idea de lo que es tener que elegir entre tu hijo y tu esposo… Siempre dices que elegirías a tu hijo… pero cuando te ves allí… es otra la cosa…

-Rin…

-Y qué hay de ti? No vas a tener otro? Antes sólo hablaban del próximo…

-No… no lo creo… sabes que Inuyasha… bueno… parece que esta vez sí cambió… pero no puedo meter a otro niño en el medio. Ya Satoshi se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas…

-Eso es lo peor… tener que explicarles porqué discutimos…

-Dímelo a mí… sabes? No dejo de pensar que Inuyasha sí me engañó…

-Kagome… eso es demasiado…

-Rin… si tu esposo llega a la casa y ni siquiera te saluda, se mete al baño, él mismo lleva su ropa a lavar. Se molesta si tocas sus cosas… Dime psicótica o lo que quieras… pero llena el perfil…

-Pero Kagome…

-Todo comenzó como un año después de que se fueran a Italia… y lo soporté todo… me quedé y lo soporté todo pensando en Satoshi… en darle una familia… un padre…

………………………………………

Satoshi y Enzo cruzaron miradas.

-Satoshi… qué significa lo que dijo mi mamá?

-No lo sé… no entiendo…

-Pero es como si no fuera feliz…

-Eso parece… ni mi mamá tampoco…

-Por qué?

Satoshi haló a Enzo a su habitación.

-Enzo, tío y tía pelean mucho?

-No… a veces no se hablan…

-Tío llega tarde?

-Papi siempre está trabajando… no me gusta eso, pero siempre lo hace…

-Enzo… quieres que se contenten otra vez?

-Sí!

-Entonces…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa tarde en la noche. Enzo estaba dormido y Rin estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-Preciosa…

-Sabes? Pudiste llamar?

-No comiences, Rin…

-Es que acaso te molesta tanto llamar y decir "Hola, voy a llegar después de las 12, no me esperen para cenar"?

-Rin…

-Tu hijo te estuvo esperando por tres horas, Sesshoumaru. Tres horas sentado en la terraza con una pelota y un estúpido guante de baseball!

-Rin…

-Ya no me importa que me dejes plantada… ya me acostumbré… pero Enzo no te lo perdonará, Sesshoumaru… y a él no puedes comprarlo con rosas y regalitos, por que es igual de terco que tú.

-Pero…

-No me tienes que dar justificaciones… no a mí… es a tu hijo…

Rin cerró el libro y apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches.

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado en la oscuridad. Rin lo escuchó aventar algo. Sabía que estaba furioso. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Al poco rato, Rin lo siguió, él estaba en la sala, tenía una soda en las manos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Creo que me lo merezco…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tienes razón, Rin… siempre la has tenido…

-…-

Sesshoumaru dejó el vaso sobre la mesa frente a él.

-Salí de la oficina a las 4 de la tarde… el chofer me llevó al dealer, me entregaron el auto… fui a una tienda… compré algo para ti… y fui a una heladería…

Rin notó las marcas rojas en sus nudillos y muñecas.

-Cuando salí de la heladería ya eran las 5… entonces…

-Dónde está tu reloj? Y tu alianza?

-Tal vez en alguna casa de empeños…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me asaltaron Rin… me pusieron una pistola justo en medio de la frente y me quitaron todo…

-Sesshoumaru, qué…

-Uno de ellos decía que me matara y al otro le temblaba la mano…

-Kami…

-Me bajó la presión y me desmayé… desperté en un hospital…

Rin se alejó de Sesshoumaru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se había equivocado. Y qué error el que había cometido. Sesshoumaru subió a la habitación donde Rin lloraba amargamente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Rin…

-Qué se supone que haga? Pedirte perdón? Sé que no lo harás…

-Sí lo haré… tienes derecho a molestarte… soy tan estúpido que no te valoro como debe ser… preciosa… yo te amo… no lo olvides…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… una noche en la que yo tenga la razón, no borra todas las veces que te dejé esperando…

-Pero casi…

-Casi no es que pasó… estoy vivo y doy gracias por eso… doy gracias por tenerte en mi vida, por tener a Enzo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin…

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Perdóname! Por Kami! Mi amor!

-Shh… tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te diré un secreto… sólo pensé en ti… todo el tiempo pensé en mi preciosa… qué sería de mi preciosa si algo me pasaba… en todo lo que tengo que hacer y decirte… en todas las veces que pienso en ti y no te lo digo… todas las veces que me callo cuando quiero decirte que te amo… en todos los errores que he cometido… en Enzo…

-Sessh!

-Yo te amo, Rin… de verdad te amo… pero tal parece soy incapaz de hacerte feliz…

-No, mi amor…

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-Doy gracias a Kami que estás bien… que estás sano y salvo… que no te pasó nada… Kami, perdóname… yo te estaba juzgando…

-Shh… Rin… ya estoy aquí y es lo que importa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a desnudarla. No separaba sus labios de los suyos. Rin se aferraba a su cuello y espalda, se deshizo de su ropa. Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos cuando algo llegó a la mente de Rin.

-Sessh!

-Rin…

-Sessh… espera… Sesshoumaru, no!

Sesshoumaru se apartó de Rin de inmediato.

-Sessh… lo que pasa es que… yo…

-No importa…

-Es que me llegó esta mañana…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Eso no te impide besarme…

Acarició sus mejillas y labios y la besó apasionadamente. Así desnudos y abrazados, se quedaron un buen rato.

-Kami, Sessh, estás…

-No importa…

-Pero…

-Rin… te esperaré… si te esperé dos años, esperarte una semana no es nada.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

La abrazó con fuerza.

-También pensé en el bebé…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Fui un idiota por tanto tiempo que ahora no sé como remediarlo… ahora es demasiado tarde…

-Sessh, mi amor… olvídalo… ya te lo dije…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Tengo frío…

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo, amoldando su figura a la suya y entonces la besó. Acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Qué tal ahora?

-Perfecto…

Rin se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y fue cayendo en un letargo mientras escuchaba su corazón.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Lo de Junior…

-Junior?

-El bebé…

-Sí?

-Nunca fue tu culpa…

Rin lo besó en el pecho.

-Rin…

-Dime…

-Sé que es demasiado tarde… pero… me hubiera gustado tener una bebita… hermosa como su mami…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado tener una bebita…

Sesshoumaru se quedó despierto toda la noche, mientras Rin dormía aferrada a su pecho. En más de una ocasión la escuchó llamarlo en sus sueños, decirle que lo amaba mientras lo abrazaba aún más. Sesshoumaru sonreía y la dejaba hacerle todo eso. Recordó la mirada llena de arrepentimiento que había visto esa misma noche. Y se prometió nunca más verla. Rin no se podía imaginar todo lo que él comprendió con esa mirada. Pasó de ser una mirada llena de enojo a una tierna y luego ese terror.

………………………………

Rin despertó envuelta entre las sábanas, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru mientras se vestía, levantó una mano y le pellizcó el trasero.

-Woa! Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama con su corbata a medio nudo y se inclinó sobre Rin. La besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Hm! Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin se acurrucó en su regazo.

-No me quiero levantar…

-No tienes que hacerlo…

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo…

-Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, preciosa…

-No me menciones esa palabra…

-Rin…

Rin le dio la espalda. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en los hombros. Ella se retorció por las cosquillas y finalmente quedó boca arriba. Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Perdóname… te prometo que esta noche…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no prometas nada…

-Rin… te lo prometo…

Rin lo abrazó. Él la llenó de besos y fue bajando a su cuello y pecho.

-Tal vez podemos repetir lo de anoche…

Rin rió mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

-Otra como anoche y no creo que pueda volver a caminar.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. La besó nuevamente y se apartó.

-Hasta la tarde…

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y se volvió a arreglar su corbata. Él y Enzo ya terminaban de desayunar cuando Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla. Enzo rió. Rin sonrió recostándose del cuello de Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, mami…

Rin lo besó en la frente y pasó su mano por su pelo.

-Qué es eso?

-Gel… no me lo quites!

Rin rió al examinar su apariencia, Enzo trataba de aplacar sus rizos con gel.

-Enzo, no te gustan los rizos?

-Es que son de bebés…

-Entonces córtate el pelo. Esta misma tarde te llevaré.

Sesshoumaru desayunaba en silencio mientras veía a Rin en la cocina. Sus ojos se deslizaban por sus curvas y parecía hasta idiotizado. Enzo terminó su desayuno y subió las escaleras, Rin se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru con unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo.

-Eso es todo lo que comes?

-Es lo que me toca.

-Te toca?

-Estoy a dieta, mi amor…

-Dieta? Te has visto en un espejo? Tú no necesitas dietas.

-La dieta es lo que me mantiene así.

Sesshoumaru tomó un sorbo de jugo.

-Estaba pensando en agrandarme los senos…

El jugo se fue por el lado equivocado y Sesshoumaru sólo sintió los ojos aguados.

-Sessh, estás bien?

Luego de toser enérgicamente, recuperó parte de su calma.

-Agrandarte el qué?

-El pecho… Sé que te gustan más grandes…

Sesshoumaru se aclaró la garganta.

-Rin…

-Qué? Porqué no? No es como si me afecte en algo. Después de todo, ya no tendré más hijos, así que puedo hacerlo.

-Pero… hazlo por ti, preciosa… no por mí…

-Sessh…

-A mí me gustas así como estás. Si engordas, si rebajas… no importa… yo te quiero así… Si te harás alguna cirugía plástica… hazla por ti, porque tú te quieres ver así. No por mí…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres adorable, mi amor…

-Me basta con ser tu amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Estuvieron así un largo rato, entre dulces besos y un abrazo eterno.

-No te vayas, mi amor… quédate, sólo hoy…

-No puedo, preciosa…

-Eres el dueño! Nadie te dirá nada…

-Pero tengo unas reuniones pendientes…

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño. Enzo rió. Ellos rieron aún abrazados.

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me gusta verlos así… se quieren otra vez…

-Yo nunca he dejado de querer a tu mamá.

Sesshoumaru le llenó el cuello de besos a Rin.

-Hasta la tarde…

-Cuídate…

-Te amo…

Se besaron, Rin besó a Enzo en la mejilla.

-Bendición, mami…

-Que Kami te bendiga y te acompañe…

Enzo la abrazó y siguió a su papá. Rin esperó a que se marcharan. Recogió la mesa y lo dejó todo en la máquina lavaplatos. Llegó la mucama.

-Buenos días, Rin-sama…

-Hola, Yaku… quiero que hoy te dediques a los baños. Los quiero impecables.

-Sí, señora…

-Cuando la lavadora termine, pones las sábanas de Enzo… yo voy a salir y cuando vuelva preparo la comida…

-Sí señora…

Rin sonrió y tomó sus cosas.

………………………………………

Kagome le indicaba a Manten dónde debían estar los sacos de tierra.

-Haz como una pirámide. Nada muy grande, el resto se puede quedar atrás. Sólo quiero que los clientes la vean…

-Hola…

-Rin!

Kagome la abrazó como saludo.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien, ya ves… Hola, Manten…

-Buenos días, Rin-sama…

Rin sonrió. Kagome le dijo a Manten que estaría en la oficina y entró con Rin.

-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quiero más abono para las orquídeas…

-Tienes suerte, sólo quedan dos y saqué uno para mí.

Rin sonrió.

-Kagome, no necesitas algo de ayuda por aquí?

-Para quién? Para ti?

-Te juro que esa casa me está tragando viva. No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Ya a media mañana hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y ni cocinando mato el tiempo.

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Ojala yo con tus energías…

-Kagome, y si te expandes?

-Expandirme? Cómo?

-Podrías poner un jardín… en vez vender sólo cosas de jardinería, venderías algunas plantas y flores también…

-No es mala la idea…

-Necesitas un socio…

Kagome sonrió.

-Ya veo a dónde vas.

-Vamos, tú sigues con la jardinería y yo con la floristería. Qué dices?

-Bienvenida a bordo!

Rin sonrió y apretó la mano que Kagome le extendió.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru revisaba unos contratos cuando un empleado entró en la oficina.

-S-Sesshoumaru-sama…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada. No reconoció su rostro.

-Sí?

Era un muchacho joven, de algunos veinte y tantos años. El joven se acercó, Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros, el muchacho temblaba del miedo.

-Qué pasó? Te quedaste mudo?

-N-no…

El muchacho apretó los puños y se paró frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, necesito que firme esta recomendación… por favor!

El muchacho se inclinó. Sesshoumaru no se inmutó.

-Toma asiento, quieres?

El muchacho obedeció. Sesshoumaru tomó el papel que tenía en las manos.

-Para qué es esto?

-E-es para… Señor… lamento molestarlo… sé que tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer… pero para mí esto es más importante que todo…

-Qué es?

-Mi esposa no puede tener hijos… y vamos a adoptar… pero necesito una recomendación de mi trabajo…

-Y dígame exactamente qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Mi supervisor escribió esta recomendación… pero valdría mucho más si tuviera su firma…

-Estás desesperado…

-No se lo imagina…

Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono y llamó al jefe del departamento. Luego de unas palabras, Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

-Exactamente porqué no puede tener hijos… su esposa?

-Le encontraron unos quistes… el doctor le dijo que si en dos años no concebía, no lo haría… han pasado 4…

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja un poco interesado. Después de hablar con el joven unos minutos, le firmó la recomendación.

-Quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo. Y si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir a mí.

-A-Arigatougozaimasu!

El joven se marchó y Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué les parece? Verdad que mi Sexymaru es toda una cuchitura?**

**-Mizuho, quedamos en que sólo me dirías así cuando estuviéramos solos…**

**-Pero mi amor… a poco prefieres que te llame fluffy?**

**-GRIN- No me llames así…**

**-Perdón, mi amor… vamos al cuarto y te lo compenso…**

**Sesshoumaru toma a Mizuho en sus brazos y sale corriendo a la habitación.**

**-Espera, mi amor! El fic…**

**-Que se aguanten!**

**Pateó la puerta donde ya estaba la marca de su zapato…**


	6. Lo que Piensa Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo 6**

**Lo que Piensa Sesshoumaru**

Durante los días siguientes, Rin se mantuvo ocupada con lo de organizar el espacio de la jardinería y comenzar a instalar la parte de la floristería. Llegaba a la casa muerta del cansancio y luego de hacer la cena, se acostaba a dormir. Ya se cumplían dos semanas de esa rutina en la que cuando Sesshoumaru llegaba, todos estaban dormidos y su cena sobre la estufa.

Luego de cenar, subió las escaleras y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver la habitación iluminada con velas. Pero, Rin estaba dormida. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y luego de acariciar sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Cariño…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Estás cansada?

-Debo…

-Olvídate de lo que debes y no debes hacer… sólo…

Sesshoumaru apagó las velas y la llenó de besos. La atrajo hasta su pecho y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó y se acomodó en su pecho para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

………………………………

Rin despertó y corrió a la habitación de Enzo. Sonrió al verlo dormido y se sentó a su lado. Lo besó en la frente para despertarlo.

-Mami…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos. El pequeño reía a carcajadas con las cosquillas que ella le hacía.

-Ya! Mami!

Rin rió y se quedó sobre él. Lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Qué quieres que te regale?

-Lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Estar contigo hoy…

Rin sonrió.

-Claro que estarás conmigo… pero, no quieres algo más?

-Nada más.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ven conmigo, entonces…

-Mami… todavía tengo sueño…

Rin rió.

-Vengo por ti más tarde.

Rin volvió a su habitación y se acomodó en la cama al lado de su esposo. Lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún dormido. Dos horas más tarde, sintió a Enzo sobre sus piernas. Despertó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-Mami, todavía tienes sueño?

-No…

Rin lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Cariño…

-Hm?

Rin y Enzo rieron. Estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Sesshoumaru despertó sonriendo y abrazándolos a ambos.

-Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

-Sessh…

-Pero papi…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Enzo…

El pequeño sonrió y abrazó a su padre en respuesta.

…………………………………

Rin jugaba con Enzo en el jardín, Sesshoumaru salió y se sentó en una silla.

-Rin, es medio día… no van a comer?

-Qué quieres comer, mi amor?

-Mami…

-Vamos, qué quieres comer?

-Hm… yo quiero costillitas.

-Si? Dile a tu papi.

-Papi, podemos ir a comer costillitas?

-Seguro?

-Sí!

-Entonces, vamos! Tengo hambre!

Enzo sonrió y corrió al interior de la casa. Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Preciosa…

Se inclinó sobre su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me encantas cuando haces esas cosas…

-Qué cosas?

-Hacer a Enzo feliz…

-Y tú? Eres feliz?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin y Sesshoumaru aún se besaban cuando Enzo volvió con ellos y rió a carcajadas. Se separaron lentamente y rieron también.

-Qué te pasa, enano?

-Papi… tú quieres mucho a mi mami…

-No.

-No?

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-La amo.

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Enzo sonrió.

-Papi, podemos invitar a Satoshi?

-Ya los llamé.

………………………………………

Después de la comida, Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a la casa solos, ya que Satoshi se fue con Sesshoumaru y Rin. Kagome salió de la habitación con una canasta de ropa sucia.

-Inuyasha, voy a lavar ropa, tienes algo que no sea los sacos y pantalones?

-Las camisas las bajé anoche…

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le quitó la canasta.

-Mi amor, no te pongas a hacer esas cosas ahora…

-Inu…

-Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo de otra manera.

-Como de qué manera?

Inuyasha la abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Inu…

-Hm?

-No puedo…

-Porqué no?

-Estoy… ehem… estoy indispuesta…

Inuyasha le dio unos cuantos besos más y se quedó recostado en su cuello.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Igual no quiero que laves hoy.

……………………………………

Rin llevó a Enzo a su cama, eran ya pasadas las 9 de la noche.

-Pero mami! Ya tengo 8 años!

-Sigues siendo un bebé, pero más grande. Vamos, mi amor, mañana podrás seguir jugando.

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, cariño…

-Mami… sabes? Mi deseo se me cumplió…

-Sí? Qué deseo era ese?

-Que volvieras a ser feliz… como cuando yo era bebé…

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación y fue hasta la sala donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba con una copa de vino en cada mano. Tomó su copa y lo besó en la mejilla. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se acomodó contra su pecho, él la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Hm! Extraño celebrar nuestro aniversario…

-Aún tenemos el de bodas…

Rin sonrió. Enzo había decidido nacer el mismo día en que celebraban su aniversario de relación. Sesshoumaru encendió el televisor. Estaba un programa acerca de bebés. Quiso cambiar el canal, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Pero… preciosa…

-No importa, mi amor… no puedo andar por ahí llorando cada vez que veo un bebé. Sessh… quiero darte las gracias… por todo lo que has hecho… por tu apoyo… pero necesito que dejes de protegerme…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Quizás… lo siento Rin, pero no estoy listo… y aún me duele…

-Qué hago? Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que ya no te duela? Sessh, esta es la realidad, es nuestra vida…

-Es una vida que no quiero… Rin, no quiero una vida sabiendo que fue mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa, mi amor… no lo fue…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, yo no te culpo por que perdí un hijo… no te culpes tú tampoco…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

-De dónde sacas tantas fuerzas, Rin? Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú…

-De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí.

Rin lo besó en el mismo centro del pecho.

-De ti. De tu amor… Cada vez que me demuestras que me amas. Que me lo dices al oído aunque creas que estoy dormida. La voluntad de levantarme al día siguiente y seguir con mi vida, la saco de ti.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó con nosotros, Rin? Míranos, cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así? Cuándo fue la última vez que nos amamos?

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-La verdad es, Sesshoumaru, que tienes una amante que no puedo igualar…

-Kami, Rin! Yo no tengo mujeres!

-Yo no hablo de mujeres… hablo de tu trabajo. Tú no sabes equilibrar tu tiempo entre tu trabajo, Enzo y yo… y me alegra ser yo quien sufra las consecuencias y no Enzo…

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru… olvida todo eso… olvida todo lo malo que tiene nuestro matrimonio… y simplemente disfruta la noche…

Rin tenía los brazos alrededor de de Sesshoumaru mientras veían la televisión. Interrumpieron para dar cortos comerciales y uno de ellos trataba sobre historias de adopción, era el programa que comenzaría. Sesshoumaru la sintió aferrarse a su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-Estoy bien…

Vieron el programa en silencio. Todo era sobre el proceso de adopción. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició su rostro enrojecido.

-No estoy triste…

-Y porqué lloras?

-No lo sé…

Rin se pasó los dedos por los ojos y se quitó las incipientes lágrimas.

-Sabes algo, mi amor… He estado pensando mucho en eso mismo… Rin, qué piensas de la adopción?

-Es genial, viste lo maravilloso que es darle un hogar a un niño… poder amarlo y que te ame… Sessh, porqué lo preguntas?

-Estarías dispuesta a adoptar un bebé?

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru y se restregó los oídos.

-Qué dijiste?

-Que si quieres adoptar un bebé?

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, no bromees!

-No bromeo, mi amor... qué dices?

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Sí! Sí quiero!

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-El lunes comenzaré las diligencias.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Rin se lo comió a besos y se lo agradeció de todas las maneras que pudo. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al sentir su respiración en su rostro. Ella le sonrió, acomodada sobre él, hizo su pelo a un lado.

-Rin… te amo…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y acarició su trasero sobre la sábana. Rin sonrió y se acomodó sobre él. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Dime qué es amar… para ti…

-Es… amar es sentir que voy a explotar cuando me besas… no dejar de pensar en ti si no te veo por más de una hora… soñar dormido y despierto que soy capaz de hacerte feliz… Pedirle a Kami por ti más que por mí… pero realmente, amar es… amar es cerrar los ojos y darle gracias a Kami por tenerte a mi lado… sabes? Siempre supe que Enzo sería varón…

-Sí? Cómo?

-Lo veía en tus ojos… siempre vi a mi hijo antes de nacer en tus ojos… y eso me hacía feliz… inmensamente feliz…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando el joven que le pidió que firmara su recomendación entró en la oficina.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Buenos días, Ora-san…

-Buenos días, señor…

Sesshoumaru dejó su taza de café sobre su escritorio.

-Precisamente estaba pensando en pedirle que viniera a mi oficina… pero ya que está aquí… qué necesita?

-Sólo vine a traerle esto… es de parte de mi esposa… es en agradecimiento por lo que hizo por nosotros…

-No creo que firmar un papel sea…

-Tal vez para usted no… para nosotros fue lo definitivo para tener nuestro hijo…

-Así que ya adoptaron.

-Nos dan la custodia esta misma tarde…

-Muchas felicidades.

El joven sonrió.

-Sé que es algo estúpido… pero mi esposa insistió en que le preguntara…

-Sobre qué?

-Si usted quisiera ser el padrino de nuestro hijo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Para mí, sería un honor… Shippou-san…

Shippou sonrió ampliamente.

-Me gustaría que me explicaras paso a paso el procedimiento de adopción…

Shippou se sorprendió un poco. Sesshoumaru supo que era el momento de hablar.

-Mi… mi esposa también tiene unos quistes… y su último embarazo fue la última oportunidad para tener hijos…

-Cuántos hijos tiene?

-Sólo… tenemos uno… hace casi un año… sufrimos un accidente donde mi esposa fue la más afectada… lo que se supuso salvaría su vida, se la arrebató a mi hijo…

Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa.

-Queremos adoptar.

Shippo esperó unos segundos, Sesshoumaru no se veía bien. Luego le explicó todo el proceso y hasta le dio consejos. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru levantó el teléfono y pidió que lo comunicaran. Al escuchar el nombre, Shippou se quedó con el ojo cuadrado.

-Pasa algo?

-La conoce?

-Ayami Kitsume?

-Sí.

-Ella es la… Kami, con razón me preguntó…

Sesshoumaru no comprendió nada.

-Cómo?

-No me haga caso… mucha suerte…

-Gracias.

Sesshoumaru levantó el auricular al escuchar la voz de Ayami.

……………………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, se encontró con Enzo sentado en la sala esperándolo.

-Enzo, y tu mamá?

-Se durmió… llorando!

-Llorando?

-Sí, llorando, porque tú no la quieres!

-Enzo…

-Ya soy grande, y yo voy a cuidar a mi mamá.

-Enzo…

-Qué? Sabes algo? No te tengo miedo! Yo voy a cuidar a mi mamá. Y tú le haces mucho daño! Mi mamá no es feliz por tu culpa!

-Enzo!

Rin se acercó al pequeño que estaba parado sobre el sillón para igualar la altura de su padre. Al escucharla, tembló. Rin se fijó en su hijo que gritaba con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Enzo… qué pasa? Porqué le dices esas cosas a tu papá?

-Mami… tú te pasaste todo el día triste y llorando. Y yo sé que es su culpa!

Rin lo abrazó y lo sentó a su lado, el pequeño se refugió en su pecho llorando.

-Enzo… mi amor… no es la culpa de tu papi lo que me pasó… sí me la pasé triste… pero es que hoy se cumple un año desde que perdí al bebé… y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo sería si estuviera con nosotros… también pensé en como sería si no te tuviera… porque casi te pierdo, mi amor…

-Pero mami…

-Todo eso que le dijiste a tu papá lo lastimó… es que no lo ves?

-Mami…

-Míralo, Enzo! Le hiciste daño… lo heriste. A tu papá también le duele lo que pasó.

Sesshoumaru dejó todo en la sala y se fue.

-Sessh!

Le hizo señas de que lo olvidara y siguió su camino. Para él, Enzo tenía toda la razón.

-Enzo, vas a ir con tu papá y te vas a disculpar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu papá. Le faltaste el respeto, lo retaste y lo culpaste de algo que no hizo. Ve y discúlpate ahora.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio. Tenía el vaso solo con hielo en las manos. Un trago no era lo que necesitaba ahora. Estralló el vaso con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso.

-Maldita sea!

Enzo tembló del miedo al verlo, se quedó en silencio a sus espaldas. Sesshoumaru dio vuelta y lo vio allí.

-Enzo…

Enzo se quedó temblando del miedo.

-Enzo, ven aquí…

El pequeño se acercó poco a poco, se sentó donde Sesshoumaru le indicó.

-Enzo… de verdad piensas que tu mamá no es feliz?

El niño no le contestó.

-Enzo, dime la verdad. Quieres que me vaya? Piensas que Rin va a ser más feliz sin mí?

-…-

-Tal vez lo sea… quién sabe? No lo dudo… pero yo sé que sin tu mamá yo me muero… yo sé que hago muchas cosas mal. Y que a veces la hiero. Pero Enzo, nadie es perfecto. Yo amo a tu mamá, pero no siempre puedo hacerla feliz. Sabes porqué?

Enzo negó con la cabeza.

-Porque me equivoqué. Cometí un error tan grande que no puedo arreglarlo. Y por ese error, no puedo darle lo que ella más quiere en todo el mundo. Y así mismo ella tampoco puede darme lo que yo más quiero… Yo sé que es mi culpa. Ninguno tiene lo que quiere y es mi culpa. Pero Enzo… también tenemos lo que más queremos… así que podemos decir que nos quedamos a mitad de nuestros sueños…

-Y qué es lo que tienen?

-Te tenemos a ti. Tú eres lo que lo tu mamá y yo más queremos en el mundo…

-Papa…

-Te diré la verdad… tu mamá y yo siempre discutíamos. Porque ella quería un bebé y yo no. Y ella decidió tener uno sin decirme nada. Al principio me enfurecí mucho… me fui de la casa… y casi nos divorciamos… hasta que llegué a la casa a buscar mis cosas. Y vi el televisor encendido y un cassette en el VHS. Lo puse. Y ahí estaba grabado lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Y qué era eso papá?

-Eras tú. Mi hijo… te movías mucho y jugabas con tus piecitos… te metiste el pulgar a la boca y te quedaste dormido. Y me di cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por huirle a lo que implicaba ser padre.

-Y eso es malo?

-No! No tiene nada de malo! Lo mejor del mundo es cuando…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Qué es lo mejor del mundo? Dímelo, papi!

-Cuando me dijiste papá por primera vez… Cuando sonreías cada vez que me veías… cuando te calmabas sólo si yo te cargaba…

-Son muchas cosas…

-Lo mejor del mundo es tener un hijo tan maravilloso como tú.

Enzo sonrió. Y así mismo bajó la cabeza.

-Papi… perdón… lo que hice estuvo mal…

-Eso ya no importa…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-Papi… yo quiero que me ayudes a hacer una tarea…

-A esta hora?

-Es que la quiero cambiar.

-Y de que se trata esa tarea?

-De cómo quién quiero ser cuando sea grande.

-Y como quien quieres ser?

-Ahora quiero ser como tú.

Sesshoumaru rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a dormir…

Sesshoumaru y Enzo salieron del estudio abrazados. Rin, estaba sentada en la sala y al verlos, se puso de pie.

-Sessh…

-Shh…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa.

Enzo sonrió y haló la camisa de su padre.

-Ahora yo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que su pequeño la abrazara con fuerza y le diera un gran beso en la mejilla. Juntos, lo llevaron a su cama y le desearon buenas noches. Al salir de la habitación y entrar en la suya, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Sh… tranquila…

-Kami… te amo tanto, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Rin… gracias…

-Sessh…

-Gracias por darme un hijo tan excepcional como Enzo…

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

-Por cierto… mañana tienes que venir conmigo.

-A dónde?

-Tenemos una entrevista con la trabajadora social.

-Con quién!

-De la agencia de adopciones, Rin!

-SÍ!

Rin saltó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo!

Sesshoumaru rió mientras caminaba hasta la cama y Rin lo besaba.

………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les esté gustando este respiro… porque ahora es que la piña se pone agria!**

**Nos veremos en el proximo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Un Error que Supo a Hiel

**Capítulo 7**

**Un Error que Supo a Hiel**

Kagome y Satoshi están jugando un juego de video cuando tocan a la puerta.

-No hagas trampas, sé que estoy ganando!

Kagome se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, se extrañó al ver a un alguacil de la fiscalía.

-En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Señora Samuru?

-Sí…

-Traigo una citación para usted y su esposo en la corte familiar.

-Corte familiar?

Kagome recibió los documentos extrañada y cerró la puerta. Se sentó y abrió el sobre.

-Mami…

-Dame un segundo, Satoshi, esto es importante.

Kagome comenzó a leer y no pudo creer lo que de decía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-Mami!

Kagome vio a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejó caer los papeles al piso, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, qué te pasa?

Kagome era incapaz de hablar, no podía hacerlo, Satoshi la ayudó hasta su habitación y al salir, llamó a Inuyasha, preocupado.

……………………………

Cuando Inuyasha llegó, se encontró con una situación muy diferente. Kagome preparaba una maleta.

-Mi amor, estás bien?

La cachetada que Kagome le dio, le acomodó más de una idea.

-Mentiroso, miserable, desgraciado! DESCARADO!

-KAGOME!

-NO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!

Los ojos de Kagome estaban inyectados de rabia y llenos de lágrimas.

-TE LO DI TODO MALDITO! TE ENTREGUÉ MI VIDA! Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS!

Kagome le tiró el documento en la cara. Inuyasha lo leyó y sintió el alma escapársele de su cuerpo al leer el encabezado que rezaba "DEMANDA POR MANUTENCIÓN Y PATERNIDAD".

-K-Kagome…

-Tienes un hijo! UN HIJO! Yo siempre quise hijos, Inuyasha! siempre quise más hijos! Y tú vas y preñas a una cualquiera! MALDITO SEAS INUYASHA!

-Pero no es mío! No es mío, Kagome, tienes que creerme!

-Y qué si no es tuyo! Igual te acostaste con la ramera! Desde cuándo, Inuyasha! Desde cuándo?

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-CONTÉSTAME, BASTARDO! AL MENOS ESO ME DEBES!

-Desde… hacen 7 años…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza derrotado. La furia de Kagome aumentó.

-7 AÑOS! 7 MALDITOS AÑOS! BASTARDO! TE LA TIRABAS Y VENÍAS Y TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO! MALDITO DESGRACIADO! TE ODIO!

-Kagome, eso se acabó! Te lo juro! Te juro que…

-Qué! Que te cansaste de ella? Que ahora me eres fiel!

-Kagome!

-Me voy! Me voy y me llevo a mi hijo!

-No! Kagome, por favor!

-VETE AL DEMONIO MALDITO!

-YA BASTA! ONEGAI! BASTA YA!

Satoshi corrió hasta Kagome y la abrazó.

-No peleen más! Onegai, mami! Ya no!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Satoshi, vete a tu habitación.

-Mami…

-Por favor, mi amor…

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil hasta que Kagome mencionara las palabras que más temía.

-Quiero el divorcio, Inuyasha…

-No… por favor, Kagome… no…

-Tú te callas! Tú me engañaste! Tú…

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-Por qué? Inuyasha? Por qué? Acaso no te satisfacía? Por qué, si no me amas te quedas! Porqué no te fuiste! Maldito seas! Y yo creyendo que eras el Inuyasha del que me enamoré! Demonios! Me siento sucia! SUCIA! Te acostabas con esa zorra y después venías y me hacías el amor!

-No! Kagome! Nunca!

-Es lo mismo! Una cosa es que te enamoraras y me dejaras! Pero engañarme!

-No sabes lo que me arrepiento. Por favor, dame una oportunidad!

-Una oportunidad! Es que no entiendes que te di mi vida! Tenía una carrera prometedora! Tenía el mundo a mis pies y dejé todo eso por ti!

-Acaso prefieres estar entre balas todo el día!

-PREFIERO LO QUE SEA A VIVIR UNA MENTIRA! Maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí, Inuyasha! Maldita sea!

Kagome se detuvo al ver a Satoshi llorando.

-Mami, ya, onegai! No peleen más! Ya no quiero oír más!

Satoshi tomó su mano y tomó una mano de Inuyasha, las acercó.

-Perdónense… onegai…

Kagome abrazó a su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No puedo perdonar a tu papá…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón… fui un completo animal… no debí nunca… jamás… nunca debí serte infiel…

-Ya es un poco tarde, no crees? 7 años demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha se fue de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Terminó en el duro sillón de cuero negro de su oficina. Vio la foto sobre su escritorio donde Kagome y Satoshi sonreían abrazados y se sintió como una rata. El más bajo y rastrero de los insectos, no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada llena de dolor de Kagome. Sus palabras, el dolor de su hijo. Qué tarde se había dado cuenta que amaba a su esposa. Justamente cuando el daño estaba hecho.

Kagome salió del baño secándose el pelo y vio a Satoshi esperándola en la cama.

-Mi amor…

-Mami… no lo vas a perdonar? Por qué lo echaste? A dónde va a vivir?

-Satoshi… no puedo… hay muchas cosas que puedo perdonarle a tu papá… pero no que me fuera infiel.

-Qué es eso? Que tenía otra novia?

-Sí.

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza. Ella lo llenó de besos.

-Perdóname mi amor… no debiste ver nada de eso… nada…

-Mami, ya no lo quieres?

-No lo sé, Satoshi… estoy loca, furiosa… Kami…

-Y a mí? Yo soy su hijo… tampoco me quieres?

-Claro que te amo, mi amor! Primero que todo eres mío! Eres mí bebé!

-Pero mami, él te pidió perdón… perdónalo…

-Mi amor, cómo perdonas a alguien que te ha mentido tanto? No Satoshi, no puedo. Mi corazón me duele y mi alma llora. Pero no puedo perdonarlo.

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami… qué va a pasar conmigo?

Kagome se quedó de piedra. Vio a su hijo y acarició su rostro.

-Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a separar… Después del divorcio, vivirás con uno de nosotros y visitarás al otro.

-Voy a vivir contigo.

-Satoshi…

-Por favor, mami, quiero quedarme contigo. Sino, quién te va a cuidar?

-Mi amor…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

………………………………………

Rin fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, al entrar, su secretaria salía. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar. La secretaria hizo una mueca y salió de la oficina. Rin lo notó y se quedó pensativa.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Parece que no le caigo bien a tu secretaria.

-Quieres que la despida?

-No, estás loco. Tal vez cree que soy tu amante…

-Y no lo eres?

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió a su escritorio.

-Te ves… deliciosa…

Rin rió.

-Gracias… qué querías que viera?

-Ah, sí… bueno, pues me enviaron un fax del servicio social, donde dice que debemos ir a una entrevista. Enzo también.

-Está bien. Cuándo?

-Ahora.

-Pero Enzo está en el colegio.

-Ya mandé por él. Vamos.

Salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru le dijo a su secretaria que no volvería ese día. Rin se despidió de la manera más amable, sin embargo la respuesta fue un chistazo. Rin decidió no hacerle caso y continuó caminando.

-Sí me odia…

-No pienses en eso, mi amor…

En el centro, Cuando Enzo vio a Rin corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Rin notó que tenía un golpe sobre una ceja.

-Enzo, cómo te hiciste eso?

-Con eso.

Señaló un saliente de una mesa de mármol, encima rezaba Caja.

-Qué pasó? No lo viste?

-No.

-Enzo, qué voy a hacer contigo?

Rin lo besó sobre el golpe y el pequeño sonrió.

-Ya no me duele, mami.

Rin sonrió. En ese momento se acercó una señora que estaba sentada en los sillones de espera.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Asran.

-Buenos días, Rin Samuru. Mucho gusto.

-Sesshoumaru Samuru.

-Y yo Enzo Samuru!

Rin rió con el pequeño aún aferrado a su regazo.

-Yo seré su entrevistadora.

-Ah!

-Qué tal si caminamos un poco?

-Seguro. Enzo, vamos a caminar.

El niño se soltó de su abrazo y esperó que tomaran rumbo. Iban caminando a través del jardín. Llegaron a un área de juegos. Pero Enzo no corrió a ellos. Aquello llamó la atención de la doctora.

-Porqué no vas a los juegos?

-Mi papi me dijo que vinimos a una entrevista.

-Sí.

-Entonces no vine a jugar.

Rin sonrió.

-Puedes ir a jugar en lo que le hablo a tus padres.

-Gracias!

Enzo se fue corriendo. Rin volvió a centrarse en la doctora. Sentía que temblaba de los nervios y no quería que se exteriorizara. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la apretó. Rin se calmó.

-Cuánto tiempo tienen casados?

-9 años…

-Enzo es su hijo o es adoptado?

-Es nuestro.

-Qué los incita a adoptar?

-Mi esposa…

-La oportunidad de ser una familia. De darle una familia a un pequeño.

-Porqué no tienen más hijos propios?

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo…

Sesshoumaru volvió a apretar su mano. La doctora tomó unos apuntes y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Porqué esa tristeza tan repentina? Dije algo mal?

-No…

-Rin… yo le explico…

Rin se puso de pie y se fue con Enzo. Sesshoumaru se sentó de frente a la doctora y le explicó lo que había pasado.

-Entonces es algo como un capricho.

-No. No comprende… sé que muchos piensan que para qué vamos a adoptar si tenemos uno nuestro. Pero es la misma razón por la que tenemos más hijos… Mi esposa ama a los niños… pero no puede… Y por eso nos quedaremos sólo con Enzo? Por qué? Por qué, si podemos por otras vías tener nuestra familia como la queremos…

-Disculpe señor Samuru, pero siento algo entre ustedes… como compasión y culpa.

-Yo tengo la culpa. Es cierto. Aunque ella diga que no…

-Cómo es su método de castigo y recompensa?

-Todo depende del grado de gravedad. Pero va desde quitarle un juguete hasta mandarlo un tiempo a su habitación.

-Gritos? Castigo físico?

-No.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Nosotros hablamos con él y le decimos porqué lo castigamos. Es un niño, él no sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Nosotros debemos enseñarlo.

-Ha sido recurrente en actos por los que lo han castigado?

-Sí.

-Y lo vuelven a castigar de la misma manera.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-En realidad sólo lo hizo una vez. Y lo que hicimos fue preguntarle si él pensaba que estaba bien. Él mismo dijo que no. Y le pregunté que qué castigo él sugería.

…………………………………

Al terminar la entrevista, volvieron a la casa. Sólo quedaba esperar. Rin estaba preparando la comida cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Huele delicioso, mi amor!

Rin sonrió y se encogió de hombros al sentir unas cosquillas en su cuello.

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Risotto de langosta y una ensalada.

-No quieres ayuda?

-Ya estoy terminando.

-Y el postre?

-Ya está listo.

-Sí? Puedo probarlo?

-No…

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente.

-No tiene un poquito de eso?

-No…

-Y de esto?

Volvió a besarla mientras la mantenía cautiva de sus brazos. Al romper el beso, Rin sonrió completamente sonrojada.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura. Rin lo convenció de esperar afuera mientras evitaba que sus manos subieran por debajo de la blusa.

-Sessh!

-Está bien… pero me la debes…

-Te la pago esta noche.

Sesshoumaru salió de la cocina. Cuando Rin anunció que la comida estaba lista, Enzo y Sesshoumaru corrieron a lavarse las manos y a sentarse a la mesa. Al terminar, Rin recogió los platos y volvió con el postre.

-Espero que hayan dejado espacio suficiente.

Rin puso sobre la mesa tres trozos de brownie. Les puso helado por encima, crema batida y una cereza marraschino.

-Rin!

Rin sonrió. Ese era el postre favorito de Sesshoumaru. Enzo se quedó viéndolo un rato.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor.

-Ese helado se derrite muy rápido.

-Es porque el brownie está caliente.

-Está, delicioso, mi amor…

Rin sonrió. Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó la besó en la mejilla. Luego de recoger la mesa, Sesshoumaru se ofreció a fregar. Al terminar, fue con Rin al jardín. La abrazó y la hizo sentarse con él.

-Nunca había probado algo así. Estaba riquísimo! Mejor que cualquiera que haya probado. Dónde conseguiste el brownie?

-Lo hice yo.

-Cómo! Asegúrate de siempre comprar la misma mezcla…

-No, mi amor. No es un brownie de caja. Lo hice yo. Y el helado también.

-Tú hiciste helado?

-Sí. En realidad es bien fácil…

Lo próximo que Rin supo era que se encontraba contra el pasto y a merced de los besos de su esposo.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó una última vez.

-Cómo es que no me entero que sabes hacer todas éstas cosas?

-Las aprendí cuando…

Rin lo besó y se quedó recostada sobre el pasto.

-Rin, cuándo?

-Mientras trabajabas tanto que pasaba días sin verte.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

…………………………………

Kagome estaba recogiendo los platos de comida intacta. Ninguno tenía hambre. Satoshi estaba en un rincón sin saber qué hacer mientras Kagome no podía evitar las lágrimas en la cocina. Satoshi se acercó.

-Mami…

-Estoy…

-No estás bien…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami…

-Perdóname, cariño… nunca quise que pasaras por algo como esto…

-No te culpes, mami, no es tu culpa.

Kagome lo besó en la frente. En ese mismo instante llegó Inuyasha.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por ropa… no creí que estuvieras aquí…

Kagome le dio la espalda y continuó atendiendo sus cosas. A Inuyasha se le partió el alma al verla con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Realmente lo siento, Kagome Nunca fue mi intención que…

-Qué cosa no fue tu intención? Que me enterara? Maldición Inuyasha, no seas tan estúpido! Yo lo sabía! Yo lo supe todo este tiempo y la única razón por la que me quedé fue por Satoshi! Por darle un padre a mi hijo!

-Kagome…

-No, Inuyasha, yo no quiero escuchar nada más de ti. Nada que no sea una razón justificada. Y sabes qué? No la tienes!

-Mami, ya, onegai…

Kagome se calló mientras Satoshi la abrazaba. Inuyasha iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Se fue a la habitación a buscar su ropa.

………………………………………………

Rin cerró la llamada y fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor… necesito que te quedes con Enzo…

-A dónde vas?

-A casa de Kagome.

-Qué pasó? Está bien?

-Satoshi me dijo que están peleando. Que tiene miedo de que algo le pase a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Y eso?

-Inuyasha le fue infiel… y tiene un hijo…

-QUÉ! Kami, pero es que se hace más estúpido cada día! Voy contigo.

-No, Sesshoumaru…

-Necesitan sacar a Inuyasha de allí, no?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron a la casa. Rin envió a Enzo y a Satoshi a su habitación. Sesshoumaru convenció a Inuyasha de irse con él y Rin se quedó con Kagome.

-Kagome…

-Kami, Rin…

-Tranquila... déjalo salir… todo…

Kagome le hizo la historia completa. Rin se sentía parte de una novela.

-…Todo es mi culpa. Yo me debí ir… no esperar 7 años…

-Kagome, pero cuando nosotros llegamos, él no se comportaba así…

-Porque ya había parado. Pero 1 año que me sea fiel no le resta a 7!

-Eso lo comprendo… eso lo comprendo…

-Rin… qué hago? Qué harías tú?

Rin guardó silencio unos minutos.

-Si Sesshoumaru me hiciera algo así, no lo perdonaría… Yo quiero mucho a mi cuñado, pero tú no te mereces lo que te hizo…

-Rin… qué hago?

-Kagome… solo tú sabes hasta qué punto eres capaz de perdonar…

………………………………………

Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, él acarició su cabeza.

-Rin, ya duérmete!

-Sessh… si yo te fuera infiel… qué harías?

-Nada…

-Nada?

-Mataría al desgraciado… pero no… porque sé que tú no me serías infiel.

-Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Yo preferiría no saberlo… sería mi culpa, por no cuidarte como se debe… pero prefiero que te divorcies y después hagas lo que quieras…

-Sessh…

-Me partirías el alma, Rin…

-Mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Tienes razón… yo no sería capaz de serte infiel…

-Y tú, qué harías?

-Ni lo pienso antes de irme de la casa.

-Rin!

-Yo sé que entrego lo mejor de mí como madre, y como esposa. Si nuestro matrimonio falla no es mi culpa, no es mi falta. Y de ninguna manera te perdonaría que te acostaras con una cualquiera para luego venir a dormir conmigo… Pero…

Rin lo besó nuevamente. Esta vez acariciando sus labios con su lengua, provocando que él los separara y luego lo dejó esperando.

-Rin!

-Yo sé que tú no me serías infiel…

-Porqué?

-Porque me amas… y si me amas, así como me dices… nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tienes razón… no te sería infiel…

-Mi amor?

-Hm?

-Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de si seríamos o no seríamos y me haces el amor?

-Hm! Creí que nunca lo dirías…

Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer nada. Rin se sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando él trató de tocarla, ella le sostuvo las manos.

-Ver pero no tocar…

-Rin!

-Tú puedes hacerlo…

Sesshoumaru sentía que se le caerían las manos mientras Rin le quitaba la ropa y se acariciaba ella misma.

-Rin…

Rin sonrió mientras lo acariciaba y lo desvestía lentamente.

-Preciosa… no…

-Hm! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru no sabía ni donde era arriba o abajo. Rin había hecho de todo lo que se le había antojado con él. Luego de calmarse un poco, la abrazó sonriendo.

-La última vez que me hiciste eso, Kami… ni lo recuerdo…

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

**Hola! Aquí, Mizuho reportándose.**

**Pues como pronostiqué, no tengo casi tiempo para nada que no sea estudiar y me la paso agotada. Pero aquí está el cap, tarde pero seguro. Espero que les guste y ya saben que si no dejan reviews, no se lo que piensan. **

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	8. Lo Poco que Queda de Mí

**Capítulo 8**

**Lo Poco que Queda de Mí**

Inuyasha se había mudado a un departamento. Kagome no quería verlo ni en sombras.

**-Flashback-**

Kagome estaba en la tienda y aunque Manten no lo dejaba pasar, Inuyasha insistió tanto que Kagome se lo permitió.

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Kagome, perdóname, por favor…

-No, Inuyasha. No. Tuviste 13 años de mí vida. 13 años que te dediqué por completo en cuerpo y alma. Y de lo único que no me arrepiento es de mi hijo… pero sí me arrepiento del padre que le di. Tú me mentiste, me engañaste, me fuiste y infiel y me expusiste a no sé cuántas enfermedades. Y a partir de ahora, yo te saco de mi vida. Me voy a divorciar.

Inuyasha se marchó derrotado. Fue a la casa a ver a Satoshi y el repudio por parte de su hijo fue peor.

-Satoshi, hijo…

-No soy tu hijo…

-Satoshi…

-Por qué? Por qué tenías dos novias? Por qué engañaste a mi mamá? No la quieres lo suficiente?

-No sé lo que tu mamá te haya dicho pero…

-Mami no me dijo nada! Yo lo sé! No soy idiota! Puedo leer, tengo 12 años por si aún no te das cuenta! Y también puedo decidir con quién vivir. Y quiero quedarme con mi mamá.

-No, Satoshi, no digas eso.

-ME QUIERO QUEDAR CON ELLA! PORQUE ELLA NO DICE MENTIRAS! Además tú tienes otro hijo. Y ahora yo soy todo lo que mi mamá tiene. Y no la voy a dejar sola.

-Satoshi…

-Vete! Vete con tu otro hijo y tu otra novia! Y déjanos a mi mamá y a mí en paz!

La señora de la limpieza lo obligó a marcharse. Inuyasha se fue sintiéndose como un perro sarnoso, el cual era rechazado por todas las esquinas.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Inuyasha estaba tirado en un sillón. Ciertamente la vida le pasaba factura. Sonó su celular. Contestó con desgano.

-Bueno?

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Sí?

-Inuyasha-sama, ya los resultados del ADN están listos…

-Y?

-Es negativo, señor. Usted no es el padre del niño.

Inuyasha se puso de pie como un impulsado por un resorte y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

-Kagome! Kagome! Es negativo!

Kagome abrió la puerta.

-Kagome, es mentira, es negativo, no es mi hijo…

-Y eso en qué me incumbe?

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, acaso creíste que esto fue por ese niño? Kami, no! Me divorcio de ti porque me fuiste infiel! El que tengas otro hijo sólo lo empeora.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Lo sé… Kagome… realmente ya no sientes nada por mi?

-Sentir algo por ti? Inuyasha, tú acabaste con todo eso! Tú mataste todo el amor que una vez sentí por ti. Por Kami que hasta me volví a enamorar de ti. Por que la verdad es que ya no te amaba…

-Kagome…

-No, Inuyasha…

-Sé que no lo crees… que no me crees… pero yo siempre te amé…

-No comprendo tu manera de amar… porque si según tú amar es irte a acostar con otra, entonces yo nunca te amé. Nunca te amé.

-No…

-No qué?

-Mama…

Satoshi se había levantado y estaba tras Kagome. Al ver a Inuyasha, frunció el ceño y abrazó a Kagome.

-Qué haces con mi mamá? Quieres hacerla llorar otra vez?

-Satoshi…

-No, mama. Yo soy grande y sé cuidarte.

-Satoshi, no digas esas cosas.

-Mama, podemos mudarnos? Ya no lo quiero volver a ver…

-Satoshi! Es tu papá!

-Ya no…

Kagome abrió los ojos al máximo. Inuyasha sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y Kagome los pudo ver enrojecerse. Aún con el nudo en la garganta y la dificultad para hablar, lo hizo.

-Ahora veo la magnitud de mi error… no sólo te perdí a ti… también perdí a mi hijo… adiós…

Kagome no sabía que hacer. Antes de poder reaccionar, Inuyasha había desparecido.

-Satoshi, eso que le dijiste a tu papá se pasó del límite.

-Yo no lo quiero como mi papá! Se supone que él tenía que respetarte…

-Sí! Respetarme a mí. Satoshi, el que haya fallado conmigo no le quita que es tu papá y que te quiere sin importar lo que pase.

-Pues yo no lo quiero. Que se vaya a querer a su otro hijo…

-SATOSHI!

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Satoshi… tu papá te ama…

-No es verdad, no me quiere. Ni siquiera me conoce.

-De dónde sacas todas estas cosas?

-Si me conociera, sabría que si te hace daño, me hace daño… y si me quisiera, no haría nada que te hiciera daño…

Satoshi levantó la mirada llena de dolor.

-Ya no quiero verlo, porque cada vez que lo veo tú te pones triste… y me duele aquí…

Satoshi se apuntó al corazón.

-De verdad me duele, mami… es como un punzón y no se va… no se quita… y me duele porque sé que él nunca me quiso… yo sé todo lo que él hizo cuando estabas embarazada… decía que no me quería… que era un error…

Kagome se quedo horrorizada con las palabras de su hijo. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie.

-D-dónde escuchaste eso?

-No lo sé… siempre lo supe… siempre lo recordé…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero mi amor, tu papá te ama… él cambió de parecer… y nunca fue más feliz que cuando te cargó por primera vez…

-No! Dices esas cosas para que lo perdone!

-Te digo la verdad!

……………………………………………

Inuyasha iba sin rumbo. Conducía por la ciudad sin destino aparente. De la nada salió un camión que embistió su auto reduciéndolo a chatarras.

Por otro lado y en ese mismo instante, Satoshi sintió un dolor tan grande en el pecho, que luego de gritar desesperado, se desmayó. Kagome, asustada, llamó a Inuyasha, pero como él no contestó, llamó a una ambulancia. Al llegar al hospital, Satoshi ya había despertado.

-Mami!

Se aferró con fuerza a su madre.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… vas a estar bien…

-Llama a mi papá… mami, llámalo…

-Lo he llamado, pero no contesta…

-Quiero verlo, todo lo que dije es mentira…

-Lo sé, mi amor… lo sé…

Mientras le hacían unas pruebas a Satoshi, un doctor se acercó a Kagome.

-Señora Samuru?

-Sí?

-Kagome Samuru?

-Sí.

-Usted es pariente de Inuyasha Samuru?

-Es mi esposo…

-Señora…

Kagome sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-Qué pasó?

-Su esposo se vio envuelto en un accidente.

-Qué! Qué le pasó? Está bien?

-Ha sufrido varios traumas… y severos. Pero lo mantenemos estable. Pronto lo subiremos a cirugía…

-Puedo verlo?

-Él pidió verla… una enfermera se quedará con su hijo.

-Sí…

Kagome volvió con Satoshi.

-Mi amor, tengo que resolver un problema, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Está bien… mami, llama a mi papá…

-Hablaré con él. Ya vengo…

Lo besó en la frente y fue con el doctor a la sala de traumas. Se llevó las manos a la cara al verlo todo cubierto de sangre. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna vendados y con pesas y estaba lleno de heridas y magullones.

-Kami! Inuyasha!

-Kagome?

Kagome se paró a su lado. Inuyasha tomó su mano.

-Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Estaba aquí… Satoshi se enfermó…

-Está bien?

-Sí, ya está bien…

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Inuyasha, no podía ni llorar, tenía varias costillas fracturadas y eso le impedía respirar bien.

-Perdóname, mi amor… Yo nunca pensé… nunca pensé… lo siento tanto, Kagome…

-Inuyasha… esto no es momento para eso…

-Sí lo es…

Inuyasha besó la mano de Kagome.

-Te amo… te amo pero me di cuenta muy tarde… perdóname, mi amor… no sabía el daño que te hacía…

-Inu…

-Dile a Satoshi que a pesar de todo, yo lo amo… y realmente lamento que todo fuera de esta manera…

-Inuyasha…

-Te amo, Kagome… y lo haré hasta que muera… aunque sea por poco tiempo…

-No hables así…

-Perdóname… perdóname…

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, señal de que sentía dolor.

-Inuyasha!

-Te…

Los aparatos comenzaron a emitir pitidos fijos. La pantalla mostraba una línea fija.

-INUYASHA!

-Está en paro cardíaco…

-Qué espera! Haga algo!

-Él pidió que no lo hiciéramos…

-NO! INUYASHA!

Kagome se soltó del agarre de los médicos y comenzó a moverlo.

-INUYASHA! DESPIERTA!

-Señora…

-ÉL NO SABE LO QUE DICE! HAGAN ALGO YA!

-No podemos…

-NO LO DEJEN MORIR! Él no sabe que estoy embarazada… no lo dejen morir… él no lo sabe…

El doctor decidió reanimarlo sin importarle un riesgo a demanda. Después de dos intentos, el corazón de Inuyasha volvió a latir. Kagome lo abrazó.

-Te amo, Inuyasha… te amo, mi amor…

………………………………………………

Kagome volvió con Satoshi.

-Mami! Qué te pasó!

-Mi amor…

Kagome lo abrazó.

-Mami, qué te pasó? Porqué estás llena de sangre?

-Yo estoy bien… mi amor, tu papá sufrió un accidente… ahora mismo lo van a operar, pero me pidió que te dijera que te ama con todo su corazón… Y que no importa lo que pase, siempre te va a amar…

-Qué le pasó a mi papá?

-Tuvo un accidente de autos…

-Mami… si papi deja su otra novia… tú lo vuelves a querer?

-Satoshi…

-Díselo… dile que vuelva con nosotros…

-Satoshi… lo que tu papá me hizo, me dolió mucho…

-Mami…

-Mi amor… aún así, yo aún amo a tu papá… y… yo sólo quería castigarlo…

-Pero mami, ya hacen dos meses…

-Lo sé, mi amor… Pero también… Satoshi… yo estoy embarazada…

Satoshi vio a su mamá.

-Qué?

-Sí mi amor… estoy esperando un bebé de tu papá… y yo sólo quería que él sintiera algo de lo que sentí yo… pero nunca quise que le pasara nada malo…

-Mami, pero tú no tuviste la culpa…

-Pero me siento mal… porque casi lo pierdo sin tener la oportunidad de decírselo…

………………………………………

Kagome esperó junto a Satoshi durante varias horas por el resultado de la cirugía. Para cuando el doctor salió, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban allí.

-Doctor…

-Fue un éxito… lo llevarán a recuperación y cuando despierte a una habitación.

-Gracias…

Kagome abrazó a Satoshi.

-Gracias, Kami, gracias…

Enzo estaba abrazado a Rin.

-Mami…

-Todo está bien, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Kagome quedó en llamarlos cuando pudieran verlo. Pero Satoshi se negó a irse con ellos. Finalmente, Inuyasha despertó y luego de llevarlo a una habitación, les permitieron verlos. Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Kagome… Kagome no me dejes solo…

Kagome se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Inuyasha.

-Porqué estoy vivo? No tengo nada por lo que vivir… ya no…

-Sí tienes… tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir…

-No… no si no te tengo, ni a Satoshi…

-Descansa, Inuyasha… acabas de salir de una cirugía…

Inuyasha apretó la mano de Kagome.

-Perdóname, Kagome… ya no sé qué, ni cómo hacerlo…

-Inuyasha…

-De verdad estoy arrepentido… yo te amo…

Kagome lo besó con ternura en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor… tienes que descansar…

-Y Satoshi?

-Está afuera.

-Quiero hablar con él…

Kagome le dijo a Satoshi que entrara.

-Papi?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Hijo…

-Papi!

Satoshi quiso abrazarlo, pero Kagome no lo dejó.

-Déjame!

-Tiene las costillas rotas, no puedes abrazarlo…

Satoshi se quedó abrazado a su madre.

-Qué pasó? Papi, qué te pasó?

-Cuando me fui… estaba en una luz en rojo… cambió a verde… no sé qué pasó…

-Te embistió un camión… el conductor tenía dos días sin dormir…

-Papi… es mi culpa… mami, es mi culpa… yo le dije que se fuera…

-No…

Inuyasha levantó su mano y acarició su rostro.

-No es tu culpa… dijiste muchas cosas que son verdad… yo nunca supe ser un padre para ti…

-Es mentira, papa…

-No, Satoshi…

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Ves Kagome? Al menos para algo sirvo… no puedes negar que mi hijo tiene todo lo bueno que no tengo yo… hijo… nunca seas como yo… y cuando tengas a la mujer de tu vida, no la hagas a un lado…

Inuyasha tenía dificultades para hablar.

-Debes descansar, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sonrió mientras más lágrimas rodaban hasta perderse en su pelo. Se quedó dormido. Kagome llamó a Sesshoumaru para que fuera por Satoshi.

-No, mami, yo me quiero quedar!

-No puedes.

-Pero mami, onegai!

-Satoshi, por favor…

-Mami…

-Satoshi, yo necesito estar a solas con él… y no quiero que estés cerca. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Inuyasha seguía dormido. Kagome le habló de la operación y que todo estaba bien. Satoshi se fue con Sesshoumaru a buscar ropa a la casa para Kagome y para él, se la llevaron a la clínica y se fueron nuevamente.

Inuyasha estuvo dormido hasta el día siguiente. Al despertar, vio a Kagome que salía del baño, meter unas cosas en una maleta.

-Te quedaste…

-No puedo dejarte solo…

-Deberías… acaso no soy perro que merece estar sólo y morir…

-No digas estupideces…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien. Eso te lo debería preguntar yo. Cómo te sientes?

-Como si no tuviera un hueso completo en todo mi cuerpo…

-Te fracturaste 3 costillas, el radio, y la tibia y el peroné…

-Eso quiere decir que estaré aquí un largo tiempo…

-Estarás en cama un par de meses…

Una enfermera le llevó el desayuno de Inuyasha.

-Enfermera, puedo cambiar de posición?

-Sólo presione los botones de la cama…

Inuyasha presionó el botón para levantar la cabeza. Vio el desayuno y viró la cara.

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero, cómetelo tú.

-Resulta, que yo no me desangré. Inuyasha, tienes que comer.

-No quiero.

Kagome le picó la comida en trocitos pequeños y se la acercó a la boca.

-Ven, te la tienes que comer…

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y reconoció un brillo extra en la mirada castaña.

-Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres?

-Inuyasha…

-Es en serio, Kagome… es como si en éste último año te descubriera y realmente me enamorara de ti…

-Pero porqué te casaste conmigo si no me amabas?

-Es algo difícil de explicar… sí te amaba… pero fue todo tan rápido y éramos tan jóvenes… no tengo excusas… pero no es que te dejé de amar… nunca he dejado de amarte…

Inuyasha se comió el trozo que Kagome sostenía frente a su boca.

-Sabe a cartón…

-Es comida de hospital.

Kagome continuó dándole la comida y lo ayudó con el jugo.

-Dame sólo una oportunidad…

-Inuyasha, no insistas…

-Entonces qué haces aquí? Si me odias y no me soportas, si no me perdonarás… para qué insististe en que me revivieran? Me tenías que dejar morir como un perro!

Kagome dejó caer el tenedor.

-Tú escuchaste?

-Sólo sé que hay algo que no sé y tú no quisiste que me dejaran morir.

Las lágrimas se adueñaron de los ojos de Kagome.

-Lo sabes?

-No sé nada… Kagome, estás bien?

Kagome asintió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. Terminó de darle el desayuno y luego de limpiarle la boca, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Aquella dulce tortura de saberla tan cerca sin poderla tocar.

-Yo iré a buscarme algo de comer… tengo mucha hambre…

-Está bien…

Kagome salió de la habitación y fue a la cafetería. Al volver, se sentó en el sillón a comer.

-Huele delicioso…

-Creí que estabas dormido…

-No… me das una mordida?

Kagome se puso de pie y lo dejó morder su emparedado.

-Delicioso…

-Sí, pero no se supone que te lo estés comiendo…

Kagome terminó de comer y se sentó a su lado.

-Ylang Ylang…

-Qué cosa?

-Siempre hueles a Ylang Ylang… adoro ese aroma… se te mete por la piel y dura días…

-Mis jabones son a base de Ylang Ylang…

-Son los que haces tú?

-Sí… son los que hago…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Siempre pensé que tendríamos más hijos… pero siempre pensaba que después… que no estabas lista… y cuando me lo pedías, yo no estaba listo…

-Inuyasha, qué buscabas en esas mujeres?

-Qué mujeres?

-Con las que me fuiste infiel…

-No habían mujeres… fue una… nunca encontré la manera de zafarme…

-De zafarte de quién?

-De ella… siempre que intentaba terminarlo, ella me decía que te llamaría y te lo diría…

-Y en serio tiene un hijo?

-No lo he visto siquiera… sólo sé que mi abogado me llamó y me dijo que no es mío…

-Pero qué le buscabas? Qué te ofrecía ella que no te lo di yo?

-No lo sé, Kagome, siempre estaba ebrio o acabábamos de discutir…

-La conozco?

-No…

Kagome lo vio a los ojos.

-De verdad lo lamento, mi amor… nunca me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres… lo que pensé que no tenías, era que simplemente no lo había descubierto…

-Inuyasha…

-Sabes? Nunca supe lo que era estar enamorado de un imposible. Ahora tú eres mi imposible…

Ya era media mañana, el doctor entró y examinó a Inuyasha.

-Va evolucionando muy bien…

-Doctor… con respecto a todo lo que me rompí…

-El brazo son 21 días, las costillas igual y la pierna dos meses.

-Estaré dos meses postrado en una cama?

-Podría usar una silla de ruedas… y deberá hacer terapias.

Inuyasha viró los ojos.

-No sé de qué se queja… si tiene a un ángel tan hermoso para cuidarlo…

El doctor señaló a Kagome. Inuyasha asintió y esperó a que el doctor se marchara.

-No sabe que estamos separados?

-Sólo les importa si estuviéramos divorciados.

…………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí una agotada Mizuho termina su maratón para irse a la camita… espero que les guste y también sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Mío

**Capítulo 9**

**Mío**

Kagome estaba en la estación de enfermería y al volver escuchó a Inuyasha discutir con alguien.

-Lárgate de aquí! No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

-Tal vez debería esperar a la mojigata a ver qué hará cuando me vea…

-La dejas fuera de esto! No se te ocurra acercarte a ella!

-O qué? Qué puedes hacer tú?

-Si algo le pasa, juro que te mato.

-Sabes? Deberías decidirte… realmente estaba harta de que me llamaras Kagome en la cama. Ese nombre tan común y feo… me pregunto si entonces me llamaste mientras estabas con ella?

-No te le acerques!

-Puede ser posible que estés enamorado de tu esposita?

-Sí la amo! Y lo sabes! Por eso te dejé hacen más de dos años!

-Y qué tal? Te gustó la bromita?

-De qué hablas?

-Hakudoushi es hijo de Naraku…

-Qué carajos me importa a mí!

-Es mi hijo también… pero con él te hice la demanda de paternidad…

-Eres una perra!

-Hm! Como quieras… pero te dije bien claro que si me dejabas ella se enteraría… y aquí estás… echado a morir sólo como el perro que eres!

Kagome se armó de valor y entró en la habitación, haciéndose la que no sabía nada, besó a Inuyasha en los labios.

-Ya hablé con el doctor, mi amor… en una hora nos darán los resultados…

Kagome vio a la mujer y vio a Inuyasha.

-No noté que tenías visitas…

-No te preocupes, ya se va.

-No creo que nos conozcamos… Kikyou Onigumo…

-Kagome Samuru… se conocen del trabajo?

-De hecho…

Kikyou extendió su mano para saludarla.

-Kagome, no la toques!

-Inuyasha!

-Qué pasa, Inuyasha? No quieres que…

-Kagome, era ella…

Kagome no podía creer lo que Inuyasha hacía. Kikyou se quedó viéndolo y odiándolo por quitarle su momento de gloria.

-Maldito infeliz… porqué no le dices la verdad? Dile donde estabas antes del accidente, dile de dónde volvías…

-Salió de nuestra casa después de una discusión. A qué quieres jugar? A ver por dónde puedes dañarme? Te voy a decir algo, maldita zorra. Mantente alejada de mi marido. O si no, me vas a conocer…

Kikyou trató de darle una cachetada a Kagome. Pero Kagome detuvo su mano en el intento, le torció el brazo.

-A mí no me tocas…

Se lo retorció haciéndola gritar por el dolor.

-Ahora vas a saber quién es Kagome Samuru, desgraciada. No me querías conocer? Aquí me tienes.

Kagome la soltó y la empujó fuera de la habitación. Inuyasha esperó unos minutos.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, por favor…

Inuyasha vio hacia otro lado. Kagome se paró a su lado.

-No sé para qué me esfuerzo… es mejor… olvídalo…

Inuyasha se quedó viendo hacia la pared. Kagome se quedó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Todo lo que le dijiste es verdad?

-Cada palabra…

-De verdad me amas o es algo que crees sentir?

-Te amo tanto que me duele verte así.

-Inuyasha…

-Te amo…

Inuyasha apretó su mano.

………………………………………………

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco, Inuyasha se fue recuperando. Kagome lo cuidaba y lo ayudaba. Lo acompañaba en las terapias y en las noches cuando no podía dormir por el dolor. Aunque Inuyasha rezaba porque el día en que le dieran de alta no llegara, ese día había llegado. Kagome lo despertó después de bañarse.

-Inuyasha…

-Mi amor… Kagome…

Kagome lo ayudó a bañarse y a vestirse con una pijama limpia. Inuyasha comió con desgano y en su rostro se notaba la tristeza. No había logrado que Kagome lo perdonara. Kagome lo notó desganado.

-Inu… qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas y levantó su rostro con sus dedos.

-Mi amor, qué te pasa?

-No me vas a perdonar…

-Inuyasha…

-No me vas a perdonar y yo hubiese preferido morir…

-Inuyasha, yo te amo…

-Ya no importa si no me vas… tú qué!

-Yo te amo… y decidí darte una segunda oportunidad…

-Kagome, no juegues conmigo…

Kagome tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre.

-Inuyasha…

Kagome levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la ambarina que la miraba fijamente.

-Mi amor… estoy embarazada…

-E-e-estás…

-Estoy esperando un hijo… tuyo…

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No estás bromeando?

-No, mi amor…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

-Cállate y bésame…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina!

Inuyasha la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente mientras mantenía sus dedos enredados en su pelo.

-Kami, te extrañé tanto…

Inuyasha le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Te juro que todo será diferente…

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha vio sus manos, aún con las alianzas.

-Kagome, mi amor… cásate conmigo…

-Inuyasha…

-Cásate conmigo por la iglesia… como Kami manda… qué dices, mi amor?

-Sí!

Kagome se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, cariño…

-Te juro que ésta vez será diferente… sin peros… sin…

-Sh…

Kagome le selló los labios con su dedo índice. Inuyasha lo besó.

-No me digas lo que harás… quiero verlo…

Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo libre y la pegó a su pecho. Kagome le dio varios besitos en la barbilla y hasta sus labios. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Si estoy soñando, no me despiertes nunca…

Kagome rió.

-No es un sueño…

Satoshi entró en el justo momento en que se besaban apasionadamente y lo celebró.

-Sí! Ya están juntos! Tío!

Se separaron riendo. Sesshoumaru le tapó la boca a Satoshi.

-Estás en un hospital, no en una feria…

Rin y Enzo estaban junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Tío…

Inuyasha sonrió y abrió los brazos para su sobrino e hijo. Ambos se acercaron a él.

-Ya estás bien?

-Sí…

-Ya no te irás al cielo como mi hermanito?

Inuyasha pasó su mano sobre su cabeza.

-No, Enzo, no me iré al cielo.

Enzo abrazó a su tío con fuerza.

-Enzo, tengo las costillas rotas!

-Gomen!

El pequeño corrió hacia su madre y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… todo está bien…

Inuyasha abrazó a Satoshi.

-Me perdonas?

-Sí…

-Te prometo que todo va a cambiar, hijo…

-Te quiero, papi…

-Y yo a ti, hijo… Satoshi… tu mamá y yo tenemos algo que decirte…

-Mi amor, ya lo sabe… todos lo saben…

-Qué? Yo fui el último en enterarme?

-Era parte de tu castigo…

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llevaba a Enzo dormido, llegaban de la casa de Kagome, luego de finalmente acomodar a Inuyasha. Llevó a Enzo a su cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas. El pequeño despertó y lo abrazó.

-No me dejes solo, papi…

-Enzo…

-No quiero… me da miedo…

-Qué te da miedo?

-Es que… tú puedes…

-No me va a pasar nada…

-Pero tío…

-Lo que le pasó a Inuyasha fue un accidente…

-Papi, no te irás de la casa?

-No, Enzo, no me iré…

-Pero no quiero… quiero estar contigo…

Sesshoumaru desechó toda idea romántica de esa noche y fue con Enzo a la habitación.

Cuando Rin los vio, se sorprendió un poco.

-Enzo… qué pasó?

El pequeño se abrazó a su madre y se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru lo envidiaba porque él quería estar así.

-No pude convencerlo de que se quedara en su cama.

-Mami…

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-Mami, no quiero que tú y papi se divorcien…

-Enzo… nosotros no nos vamos a divorciar…

-Pero ustedes pelean…

-Pero no hacemos nada que nos lleve a un divorcio… mi amor, todas las parejas discuten…

………………………………………

Rin despertó por los besos de su esposo en todo su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru la besaba pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo, besando toda su espalda de a poquitos.

-Hm! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó ponerse boca arriba. La besó apasionadamente.

-Te han hecho el amor al alba?

-Me has hecho el amor al alba?

-Eso cambia hoy…

Rin rió y se entregó a sus besos. Sesshoumaru acarició todo su cuerpo de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

-Oh! Mi amor!

Rin sentía que enloquecería si Sesshoumaru continuaba de esa manera. Redujo la intensidad de sus besos y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta su boca, donde la besó apasionadamente aún con su sabor en su lengua. Sus sexos rozaban, creando así más expectativas y aumentando el placer.

-Sessh! Ya!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejó de rozarla. La penetró de una vez y por completo y sintió cuando ella se aferró a su espalda y clavó sus uñas en él.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y aún besándose, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Rin se aferraba a su cuello mientras lo sentía cual caballo desbocado.

Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre su pecho, llenándola de besos y caricias. Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Creo que tengo un nuevo pasatiempo…

-Te acompañaré con gusto.

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la besó y se iba a levantar.

-No vayas a trabajar, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio y acarició su rostro.

-Voy, firmo unos papeles que tengo pendientes y vuelvo…

-Sessh!

-No me he olvidado de que hoy es nuestro aniversario, mi amor…

Rin sonrió.

-Quieres tu regalo ahora o a la noche?

-Hm! Sólo si incluye mucha piel y poca ropa…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sessh!

Rin sonrió y se levantó junto con Sesshoumaru. Luego de un delicioso baño, Sesshoumaru fue a levantar a Enzo mientras Rin preparaba el desayuno. Enzo bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, mami…

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué guapo estás! Te pareces a tu papi…

-Mami?

-Sí?

-Me puedo dejar el cabello largo? Como el de papi?

-El pelo de tu papá requiere de muchos cuidados… es como el mío. Debes cuidarlo para que no se dañe…

El pequeño bajó la mirada presintiendo el no muy cerca.

-Puedes intentarlo y ver si te gusta.

-Sí!

Enzo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!

Rin rió. Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, ya estaban sentados al comedor. Abrazó a Rin desde atrás y le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos.

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…

-Hm! Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Enzo rió. Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza y se sentó a comer. Más tarde, Rin se despedía de Sesshoumaru, se besaban apasionadamente mientras se mantenían en un abrazo eterno. Enzo los veía desde el auto. Al separarse, Rin le arregló la corbata a Sesshoumaru y le dio varios besitos rápidos.

-Prometo volver temprano…

-Yo saldré casi ahora…

-Está bien…

Casi a la fuerza, Rin se separó de su esposo y los vio marcharse. Sesshoumaru llevaba a Enzo al colegio.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Mami me dijo que puedo dejarme el cabello como tú…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te gusta?

-Sí!... Papi?

-Dime…

-Porqué mami y tú se besan tanto?

-Porque es una manera de decirnos que nos amamos.

-Pero…

-Enzo, los besos son una forma de los adultos mostrarse cariño… Tu mami y yo nos amamos mucho y por eso nos besamos mucho.

-Pero no hacen el amor?

Sesshoumaru casi provoca un accidente.

-Ehem! Qué sabes tú de hacer el amor?

-No sé… es que Satoshi y yo vimos una película… pero… no sé…

-Ah! Vieron una película…

-Satoshi me dijo que así es como hacen el amor los adultos…

-Enzo, qué tal si le preguntas a tu mamá? Ella te puede explicar mejor que yo.

Sesshoumaru se sintió a salvo al llegar a la escuela. Luego de dejar a Enzo, se fue a su oficina. Resolvió los asuntos pendientes que tenía y decidió ir por el regalo de Rin.

Estaba en un centro comercial cercano a la casa y sonrió al ver a Rin, ella le saludó y se apresuró hacia él. Cuando se encontraron, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Qué haces aquí, preciosa?

-Vengo a buscar tu regalo… y tú?

-Igual…

Sesshoumaru rió y la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Sessh! No quiero que lo veas hasta la noche!

-Vamos, mi amor… además, así podrías extender tu regalo…

-Se supone que debe ser algo original! No que yo te lo diga…

-Y ya lo tengo, preciosa… pero hablo de extras…

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla. Caminaron frente a varias tiendas y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una joyería.

-Ya que estamos aquí… me esperas aquí afuera, preciosa?

Rin sonrió y lo esperó paciente por un buen rato. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ahora me esperas tú.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al verla entrar en la tienda. Cuando Rin salió, lo tomó de la mano.

-Ya sí podemos irnos…

-Siento mucha curiosidad por lo que me pudiste comprar…

-Te aguantas hasta la noche…

-Pero Rin!

-Pero nada…

En la mente de Sesshoumaru se iban armando varias cosas mientras la veía comprar lencería.

-Rin, creen que soy un pervertido… mejor te espero afuera…

-Eres un pervertido…

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Eres mi pervertido…

Sesshoumaru rió. Vio un estante que presentaba los interiores en cajitas.

-Porqué esos están así?

-Esos son los comestibles.

-Comestibles? Y yo con hambre?

-No me pondré una cosa de esas…

-Porqué no? Preciosa, eso no importa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Anda… sólo uno para probar… Sólo uno, mi amor… Sí?

-Estás loco de remate!

Rin terminó eligiendo uno. Al acercarse a la caja había algo más que le llamó la atención a Sesshoumaru.

-Eso sí te gustaría…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru tomó una caja de chocolate para el cuerpo. Y abrazó a Rin en un intento por alejarse de él, la besó en el cuello.

-Vamos, mi amor…

Rin se detuvo al sentir su lengua rozar su oreja y escuchar su voz ronca y sensual. Luego de pagar, fueron a la casa. Sesshoumaru la cargó y se la llevó a la cama sin más. Rin reía a carcajadas.

-Sessh! Nos pasaremos todo el día como conejos?

-Si por mí es…

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y apartó varios mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-Dime lo que quieres y es tuyo…

-No quiero nada…

-Hay algo… Rin…

Rin lo sentía erecto y rozarla.

-Quieres hacer el amor…

-No. Quiero que me dejes hacerte el amor… sin pensar en nada, ni nadie…

Rin estaba sobre él y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su ropa, removiendo los botones uno a uno y lentamente deslizándose sobre él mientras lo besaba.

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo sobre el pantalón. Bajó la cremallera y sonrió al verlo. Lo comenzó a acariciar y besar sólo en la punta, mientras lo veía retorcerse.

-Rin!

Rin rió y se dejó aprisionar nuevamente contra el colchón.

-Sólo me gusta terminar contigo…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la penetró sin más rodeos.

………………………………………

Rin descansa acostada de lado y Sesshoumaru le llena la espalda y el hombro de tiernos besitos.

-Preciosa…

Rin se coloca boca arriba, Sesshoumaru la mira a los ojos y la besa apasionadamente.

-Estás cansada?

-Un poco…

Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Se quedó viendo la cortina que cubría la ventana.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-No sé lo que es… pero siento como si hay algo que me falta…

-No eres feliz?

-Sí, soy feliz, mi amor… pero es algo… es como si lo necesitara para sentirme mujer…

-Pero no sabes lo que es…

-No… a veces siento como un vacío dentro de mí… y aunque no quiera y sin darme cuenta, lloro… las lágrimas se me escapan… Sessh, me estoy volviendo loca?

-No, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre, Rin se estremeció.

-Por más que intento reponer el daño que te hice, me es imposible… sientes el vacío de nuestro hijo…

-Sessh…

-Yo también lo siento… a veces te veo esperando verte con el vientre crecido… pero después recuerdo que no…

Rin lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

………………………………………………

Kagome esperaba paciente a que terminaran la terapia de Inuyasha. Al terminar, lo ayudó a bañarse y luego lo acomodó en la cama que lo esperaba con sábanas limpias.

-Kagome, busca ayuda, cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Está bien así…

-Por el amor de Kami! Le vas a hacer daño al bebé!

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien… y el bebé está bien…

Kagome le puso una crema en las heridas de la cara y todo el cuerpo. Al terminar, Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Cuando… cuando el camión me chocó… sólo pensé en ti… cuando te conocí, como me salvaste… en lo infeliz que te he hecho…

-No, Inu…

-Es así… no te imaginas lo que me dolió verte llorar… por mi culpa… Cuando me di cuenta de que te amo y que te estaba perdiendo a la vez, fue cuando la dejé… Nunca me sentí tan bien como cuando por fin dije que te amo…

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

-No quiero volver a hablar de esa mujer. De acuerdo?

-Lo que digas, mi reina…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Satoshi entró en la habitación.

-Pap…

Se separaron sonriendo. Satoshi los veía sonrojado.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Na-nada…

…………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció?**

**Mizuho se despide bizca del sueño.**

**Bostezo… zzzzzzzzzz**


	10. Temor Oculto

**Capítulo 10**

**Temor Oculto**

Conforme pasaron los días, Inuyasha fue mejorando. Sesshoumaru decidió llevar a Rin al médico porque ya tenía varios días sintiéndose mal.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, y vio a Rin y a Enzo jugando videojuegos. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño… cómo te fue hoy?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Enzo, quien se sentó entre sus piernas.

-Cómo te mejoraste?

-Pues me di cuenta que no puedo dejar que me de hambre… simplemente mantenerme con el estómago lleno. Sabes? Creo que es una úlcera.

-Una úlcera?

-Sí… me parece que es una úlcera… pero aún no puedo confirmar nada…

-Pues si es una úlcera, te mereces una tunda. De qué otra manera que no sea dejar de comer puedes tener una úlcera?

-El estrés.

-Estás estresada? Qué te estresa?

-Tú puedes resultar bastante estresante algunas veces.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y vio a su hijo.

-Soy tan malo?

-No, papi… no siempre…

Enzo le sacó la lengua.

-Enzo…

Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas, provocándole retorcerse de la risa.

-Papi! Ya!

Enzo logró zafarse de su abrazo. Rin se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-No me siento bien…

-Qué tienes?

-Mucho sueño…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

-Descansa, cariño…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti…

Enzo reía desde la puerta. Rin abrió los brazos y lo abrazó.

-Ya verás que te voy a ganar!

-Uy! Sí! Será mejor que me den mi hermanito pronto!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron.

-Pues fíjate que tu mamá y yo queremos una niña.

-Fuchi!

-Cómo que fuchi! Ven acá enano!

-NO! Niña no! Son lloronas y feas y siempre se quejan.

-Enzo. Yo soy llorona y fea y siempre me quejo?

-Pero tú no eres niña, eres mi mamá…

-Pero también fui niña.

Enzo se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, si se parece a ti, no importa…

Rin rió a carcajadas y besó a su pequeño en la mejilla. Ya para la hora de dormir, Sesshoumaru cargó a Enzo y lo llevó a su cama.

-Qué descanses…

-Hasta mañana, papi…

-Hasta mañana…

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación, Rin lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, tenemos que decirle la verdad…

-De qué hablas?

-A Enzo… tenemos que decirle que no tendremos…

-Preciosa, te olvidas que vamos a adoptar?

-Pero Sessh, eso se toma años!

-Se tomará el tiempo necesario, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Kami, Rin, no te me pongas así… me siento tan miserable…

-Lo siento…

-No, princesa… yo soy quien lo siente… yo fui quien te arruinó la vida…

-Sesshoumaru!

-El que me hayas perdonado no borra lo que hice…

-También fue mi culpa. Yo debí decirte que estaba enferma…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Cuándo me convertí en este monstruo?

Rin acarició su rostro.

-No eres un monstruo, mi amor…

-Te sientes bien, mi amor?

-Sí… estoy bien, cariño…

Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

……………………………………………

Entre el correo, Rin vio una carta dirigida a ella o a Sesshoumaru. Se tomó la libertad de abrirla y al leerla dio gracias el estar sola, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-Preciosa, olvidé mi computadora… Rin?

Rin se secó las lágrimas, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Preciosa?

Sesshoumaru vio la carta en el piso y se enfureció.

-No somos viables? Qué rayos es esto?

-Eso mismo, Sesshoumaru… no somos padres aptos para adoptar…

-Pero…

-Eso es todo… no vamos…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Tranquila, mi amor… esto es como un embarazo real, sólo tenemos que seguir intentándolo…

-No puedo… no puedo más… Kami, Sesshoumaru, esto me enferma…

-Preciosa…

-Me enferma tener que esperar tanto, prefiero no esperar nada.

-Pero cariño…

-No más, Sesshoumaru, onegai… seamos sólo nosotros… tú, mi Enzo y yo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Nadie puede hacerme pensar que no eres la mejor de las madres…

-Pues parece que no es así…

-Rin, es sólo un pedazo de papel…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Olvida eso, mi amor… lo que realmente importa es lo que tu hijo piense… y él no tiene más que decir que eres la mejor mamá del mundo…

-Sessh…

-Rin, olvida eso…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos. Rin cerró los ojos.

-Esto es una señal…

-Señal para qué?

-Es una señal… yo debo cambiar, buscar ayuda… no lo sé…

-Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua…

-Según ellos no soy apta para ser madre!

-Según tu hijo, tienes 8 años siendo madre y no puedes hacer tu trabajo mejor. Rin… según ellos, nosotros no sabemos ser padres… de mí, es posible… soy un desastre como padre y esposo… pero de ti… eso es completamente imposible.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso…

Rin se soltó de sus manos y subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru rompió el maldito papel en mil pedazos y subió las escaleras. Se quitó el saco y se acomodó a su lado, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Mi amor…

-Déjame sola…

-Verás… no puedo hacer eso… mi corazón y mi alma no me dejarían… así que aquí tenemos un problema… tú quieres estar sola y yo te necesito…

-Sessh…

-Ven aquí, preciosa…

Rin se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Mi amor… mi princesa, mi vida…

Rin rió.

-Cómo serás de zalamero…

-Hm! Pero así de zalamero te enamoraste de mí…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No fue así? Mi puchunguita?

-Tú qué?

-Mi terrón de azúcar…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estás usando el pisa corbatas que te regalé…

-Y los gemelos también…

-Te queda bien… mejor de lo que me imaginé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sonó su celular. Rin se soltó de su abrazo.

-Preciosa…

-Sí, ya lo sé… tienes que ir… no puedes faltar a tus juntas… es muy importante y debes estar presente…

Sesshoumaru la vio acostarse boca abajo. Acarició sus mejillas y contestó la segunda llamada.

-Bueno?... Sí… podemos pasarlo para mañana? …No importa… Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y se inclinó sobre Rin.

-No hiciste eso de verdad…

-Sí lo hice…

-Qué tenías que hacer hoy?

-Iba a negociar un trato…

-Sessh…

-Tú eres más importante que todo lo demás…

Rin abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Te amo, preciosa… y perderte es un lujo que no me pienso dar… hoy soy todo tuyo… qué quieres hacer?

-Lo único que me gusta es abrazarte…

-Entonces abrázame…

Rin se refugió en su pecho y se dejó acariciar. Luego de largos minutos de verdadera intimidad, se levantó y lo besó en los labios.

-Vamos a salir…

-A dónde quieres ir?

-Recuerdas cuando éramos novios? Salíamos a muchos lugares…

-Sí…

-Entonces vamos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se cambió la ropa que llevaba por un pantalón de jeans y una camisa negra. Al verlo, Rin lo besó mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-Estás delicioso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó por la cintura.

-Y tú hermosa…

Rin vestía unos pantalones de jeans, una blusa de casimir color blanco hueso con rayas negras, y unos zapatos de tacón.

-Estarás cómoda con esos zapatos?

-No te preocupes…

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero.

-Casi me arrepiento de salir…

Rin rió a carcajadas y salieron de la casa. Fueron al acuario, donde Rin disfrutó del espectáculo de los delfines como si fuese la primera vez.

-Debimos traer a Enzo con nosotros…

-Lo traeremos el sábado…

El animador eligió a Rin para que le diera de comer a una de las focas. Rin lo hizo y a cambio, el animal la besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar la fotografía que le habían tomado. El fotógrafo le dio un ticket y le dijo que fuera al centro de revelado en una hora. Continuaron su paseo por el lugar. A Rin realmente le aterraban los tiburones, pero a Sesshoumaru le fascinaban, así que se pasaron la mitad del recorrido, con Rin aferrada a su brazo.

-Rin, no van a salir a morderte. Están tras un vidrio de 5 pulgadas de grueso…

-No me importa, son horribles! Te miran con esos ojos tan feos…

-Preciosa…

Rin se aferró a su brazo aún más.

-Sabías que tienen hasta 8 hileras de dientes? Y que los mudan semanalmente?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Es en serio, se les van cayendo y rodando los nuevos hacia delante… y pueden oler hasta una gota de sangre en mil mililitros cúbicos de agua de mar.

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero saberlo!

-Son parcialmente ciegos... se guían por los impulsos electromagnéticos que despide el cuerpo de su compañero o presa…

-Por Kami, ya detente…

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició su rostro. La besó con ternura.

-Está bien… ya me callo…

-No! Por favor, siga!

Sesshoumaru y Rin vieron al pequeño frente a ellos, sostenía entre sus manos un tiburón de peluche.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Shinji…

-Te gustan los tiburones, Shinji?

-Si! Cómo es que sabe tanto de ellos?

-Me gustan mucho. Cuántos años tienes?

-5… señor, siga hablando de los tiburones, por favor…

-Lo que pasa es, Shinji, que mi esposa les tiene mucho miedo…

El pequeño bajó la cabeza. Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Sigue hablando de los tiburones, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se bajó a la altura de Shinji.

-Dónde están tus padres?

-No lo sé… pero mi mami me dijo que cuando me pierda, me quede en el mismo sitio siempre…

-Entonces, vamos a sentarnos allí, para esperar a que vengan por ti.

Todo el tiempo Sesshoumaru le estuvo hablando de tiburones, el pequeño sonreía emocionado e impresionado con la sabiduría de Sesshoumaru. Rin se apartaba por momentos. Estaba sentada junto a Sesshoumaru cuando una mujer, notablemente agitada se acercó al pequeño.

-Shinji!

-Mamá… mira, tengo amigos nuevos… él es Sesshoumaru y sabe mucho de tiburones y ella es Rin, su esposa…

-Kami, mi amor… estás bien?

-Sí… me quedé aquí y ellos se quedaron a esperarte…

-Gracias…

La madre vio a Rin mientras abrazaba a Shinji. Rin sonrió.

-Ya nos vamos a casa…

-Pero espera… déjame despedirme de mis amigos…

Shinji besó a Rin en la mejilla y a Sesshoumaru también.

-Adiós…

-Adiós, Shinji… y recuerda siempre agarrar la mano de tu mamá…

-Sí. Gracias por decirme todo de los tiburones…

Rin sonrió y se despidió de Shinji con un movimiento de la mano. Cuando se quedaron solos, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y salieron del acuario tomados de la mano. Luego de retirar las fotografías, Rin le pidió ir a la casa. Al llegar, se lanzó sobre él y lo cubrió de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor… eres tan bello…

Sesshoumaru reía con las palabras de Rin, quien intentaba desvestirlo de un solo tirón.

-Calma… cálmate preciosa…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor aquí y ahora.

………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru era incapaz de pronunciar palabra mientras Rin se movía enérgicamente sobre él y recitaba todas las cosas que amaba de él. Sesshoumaru mantenía sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras sentía su cuerpo acercarse al límite.

-Ah sí! Mi amor!

Los movimientos de Rin se intensificaron a la vez que se acercaba a su clímax, Sesshoumaru apretaba la mandíbula evitando terminar antes que ella, el simple contemplar su cuerpo desnudo en el vaivén que sólo le provocaba placer lo estaba desquiciando.

-RIN!

-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras Rin se aferró a su cuello y permitió que la sensación de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que el placer se asentó en sus cuerpos, Sesshoumaru salió de su interior y la besó con ternura. La cargó y la llevó a la cama, donde la llenó de besos y suaves caricias.

Sesshoumaru le decía al oído tiernas frases de amor mientras la abrazaba y la cubría con su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Estás cansada?

-Un poquito…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la vio dormir sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la claridad del día mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Rin despertó entre los brazos de su esposo y sonrió al verlo.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo dormiste, preciosa?

-De las mil maravillas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Por más que me guste la forma en la que me haces el amor, la próxima vez, ten más cuidado…

-Qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru le señaló sus hombros llenos de arañazos y con las uñas marcadas en el cuello.

-Oh! Kami! Mi amor, perdóname!

-Si alguien se da cuenta, van a saber cómo eres realmente en la cama…

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de un intenso escarlata. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-No dejes de hacerme el amor así…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

…………………………………………………………

Volvieron a salir aprovechando el día y el hecho de que Enzo salía del colegio a las 3 de la tarde. Comieron juntos en un renombrado restaurante, donde incluso un periodista los fotografió besándose. Rin juraba que Sesshoumaru le arrancaría la cabeza, pero sólo le saludó con una seña. Volvió a centrarse en Rin.

-Hm! Ahora que lo noto… aún estás sonrojada…

-Sessh!

-Qué? Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Probó su comida.

-Esto está delicioso… deberías probarlo, preciosa…

-Este también está delicioso…

Intercambiaron bocados y el mismo periodista le tomó otra fotografía. Sesshoumaru le sonrió y le habló en tono de broma.

-La tercera te la cobro… oye… me puedes enviar esas fotografías?

-No quiere que las publique?

-En no haciendo nada raro con ellas, no me interesa. Pero sí las quiero para mí, en una versión de mejor calidad que la impresa en un periódico.

Rin sonrió.

-Queremos las fotografías como recuerdo… Nos puedes enviar una copia a la oficina de él?

-Sí, claro…

-Gracias.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Por qué a ella le dices que sí y a mí me ves como si fuese extraterrestre?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sessh, déjalo así…

-Señorita, su nombre es…

-Más respeto, es mi esposa!

-Sessh! Cálmate, si él no es adivino… Samuru Rin…

-Disculpe, señora…

-No hay problema…

El periodista se marchó.

……………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos veremos en un proximo capitulo.**

**Besos mizuho**


	11. Detrás de un Hombre Como Él

**Capítulo 11**

**Detrás de un Hombre Como Él**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa de Sesshoumaru. Kagome sonrió al sentir el olor a parrillada. Satoshi llevó el gran plato con ensalada a la cocina y corrió junto con Enzo a jugar videojuegos.

-Kagome! Oh! Kami! Está enorme!

Kagome rió a carcajadas mientras se acarició el crecido vientre. Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo va?

-Doloroso… Aún tengo 15 clavos…

-No me quiero ver ahí. Cómo te va con Kagome?

-Bien… gracias a que te quedaste con Satoshi, pudimos realmente hablar…

-Te va a perdonar?

-Me perdonó… ahora tengo que ganarme su confianza…

-Eres estúpido, hermanito… muy estúpido…

-Sí, si, no me lo tienes que repetir…

Inuyasha se sentó mientras dejaba su bastón a un lado. Kagome le ofreció un vaso con limonada.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-De nada…

Satoshi y Enzo bajaron las escaleras con una revista en las manos.

-Mami! Mami! Estás besando a papi!

-Qué?

Enzo le mostró la revista donde salían Rin y Sesshoumaru besándose en el restaurante. Rin sonrió y le llevó la revista a Sesshoumaru.

-Mira, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo.

-Al menos fue honesto. Te ves hermosísima, preciosa…

…………………………………………

Rin recibió una llamada donde le pedían una entrevista como la señora Samuru y acerca de su vida con Sesshoumaru. Rin aceptó. Sesshoumaru en principio se molestó, pero finalmente aceptó.

Rin hacía tareas con Enzo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de pelo castaño, recogido en un moño alto, que se presentó como la reportera que la entrevistaría. Rin la invitó a pasar, agradeciendo que estaba bien vestida, porque había salido antes.

Enzo observó desde su silla en el comedor.

-Déme un segundo, por favor… siéntese…

-Gracias…

Rin se acercó a Enzo.

-Te falta mucha tarea?

-No… sólo la de matemáticas… pero la sé hacer sólo…

-Yo voy a hablar con la señora. Así que sólo me preguntas cuando tengas dudas sí?

-Sí…

-Estaremos en la terraza.

Enzo la besó en la mejilla y ella lo besó en la frente. Rin invitó a la señora hasta la terraza, donde se acomodaron.

-Desea algo de tomar?

-No gracias, estoy bien…

-Lo que necesite, me lo puede pedir…

-Nada por el momento… podemos comenzar?

-Sí, claro… sólo una cosa… mi esposo no está muy de acuerdo… tuvo una muy mala experiencia con unos periodistas que tergiversaron las cosas a un punto en que le hizo daño a su familia. Así que por favor, lo que sea que publique, que sea apegado a la verdad.

-No se preocupe, no soy de la prensa amarillista…

-Me alegro…

La periodista le hizo varias preguntas acerca de cómo se conocieron, dónde, cómo había sido el noviazgo, su matrimonio en general.

-…Como matrimonio… como todo matrimonio hemos tenido altas y bajas… Sesshoumaru es un hombre que trabaja mucho y es perfeccionista. Si hay un problema, no va a dormir bien hasta que lo solucione. Pero eso ha cambiado. Ahora, relega parte de su trabajo… aunque lo siga supervisando todo… De esa manera tiene más tiempo para nosotros…

-Entre las altas y bajas de este matrimonio, ha habido infidelidad?

-No. Nunca hemos tenido problemas de ese tipo. Pero sí se puede decir que su empresa es una amante egoísta… pero nada que sea realmente infidelidad… Enzo…

Enzo se acercó a Rin con su cuaderno.

-Mami, no entiendo lo que tengo que hacer aquí…

-Enzo, conoces a la señora?

-No.

-Entonces salúdala.

-Hola, me llamo Samuru Enzo…

-Hola, Enzo…

Rin le explicó la tarea y Enzo se marchó.

-Es muy parecido a usted.

Rin sonrió.

-Es mi más preciado tesoro…

-Si le gustan tanto los niños, porqué no tienen más?

El rostro de Rin se ensombreció.

-Yo tengo unos quistes ováricos… y eso no me permite quedar embarazada… y aunque aún así lo logré… sufrimos un accidente y perdí mi embarazo…

Rin le hizo la historia de los dos accidentes. Finalmente, la periodista le preguntó sobre la adopción y que si era una opción para ellos.

-Una vez lo fue… y esperábamos emocionados… ni siquiera pedimos un sexo específico… sólo queríamos otro hijo… pero nos negaron el permiso… Después de ahí, yo desistí.

Enzo fue hasta Rin con los ojos llorosos mientras se apretaba un dedito.

-Mami…

-Qué pasa?

-Mami, me duele…

Rin lo examinó y vio que no era mucha cosa. Pero sí estaba lastimado.

-Con qué te hiciste esto?

-Con una puerta.

Rin le besó el dedito magullado.

-No te puedo poner nada…

-Pero me duele…

Rin se disculpó y fue a la cocina. Enzo se quedó con la reportera.

-Enzo, háblame de tu mami…

-Mi mami es buena y linda. Siempre me da besos y me abraza. Y me hace los dulces que me gustan…

-Y si haces algo malo?

Enzo se encogió de hombros.

-Me dice que no y me enseña como es…

-Y tu papi?

-Igual…

Rin volvió con hielo para el dedo de Enzo. El pequeño se subió sobre sus piernas y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Enzo…

-Onegai, mami, me duele…

Rin acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma. Volvió a centrar su atención en la reportera.

-Dónde estábamos?

-Les denegaron el permiso de adopción…

-Ah… nos enviaron una carta, donde nos decían que no somos aptos para adoptar. Primero me molestó mucho, y a Sesshoumaru aún más… pero ya desistí.

Rin continuaba abrazando a Enzo.

-Mami…

-Sí?

-Ya no me duele…

Terminaron la entrevista. La reportera se despidió de Rin y de Enzo y se marchó. Cuando estuvieron solos, Enzo abrazó a Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Puedo jugar videojuegos?

-Terminaste tus tareas?

-Sí, todas.

-Entonces sí…

Rin estaba preparando la cena cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en el cuello.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar para besarla apasionadamente.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Cómo te fue hoy?

-Me fue… y a ti?

-Vino la reportera a hacerme la entrevista.

-Sin avisar?

-Sí. Dijo que le gustaba usar el factor sorpresa. Muy amable, me preguntó mucho sobre ti… nuestra relación… Y nos fotografió. A Enzo y a mí…

-Ya veo…

Rin lo besó y le dijo que se fuera a refrescar, que la cena casi estaba lista. Sesshoumaru la besó otra vez antes de subir las escaleras. Se desvistió y tomó una toalla. Mientras buscaba en una gaveta, la toalla se le soltó. Enzo entró en la habitación.

-Mam… Pap…

-Enzo!

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a recoger la mendiga toalla.

-Papi… estás como en la película…

Sesshoumaru sintió la sangre agolparse en su rostro. Se sentó en la cama, y le dijo a Enzo que se sentara con él.

-Cuando crezcas, vas a notar que ciertas cosas cambian…

Sesshoumaru no pensaba estar preparado para hablar de sexo con Enzo, sin embargo, la conversación fluyó normalmente.

-Y yo me voy a poner así?

-Sí… y te va a crecer barba…

-Pero tú no tienes…

-Yo me afeito todos los días… no me la puedo dejar porque a tu mami le hace daño.

-Cómo así?

-La piel de Rin es muy suave y se irrita muy fácil. Si me dejo barba, cada vez que le de un beso, se irritará. Así que me afeito siempre.

-Ah…

Luego de la pequeña charla, Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y bajó las escaleras. Rin ya había servido la cena. La abrazó y le dijo que la amaba al oído. Rin sonrió y se dejó besar en la nuca. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te quedó delicioso, mi amor…

Rin sonrió mientras veía a Sesshoumaru, ayudado por Enzo para recoger los platos y lavarlos. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Esta noche, soy todo tuyo, preciosa…

-Mi amor…

…………………………………………………

Rin se soltó el pelo para que cayera sobre su espalda. Vestía un traje gris ceñido al cuerpo, el vestido mostraba un escote frontal que realzaba su pecho y estaba segura que volvería a Sesshoumaru loco. Él iría a buscarla. Se puso unas zapatillas plateadas, atadas al tobillo.

Al verla, Sesshoumaru se volvió loco de remate. La cargó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin sonrió y acarició sus labios.

-Tienes un poco de pintura aquí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás, exquisitamente deliciosa…

Rin sonrió y coqueteándole con los ojos, le dio las gracias. Llegaron al Restaurante y Rin fue el centro de atención. Sesshoumaru no la dejaba sola ni un segundo. Al terminar la cena, fueron al ascensor y un piso más arriba había un piano bar. Rin sonrió, sabía que Sesshoumaru se había esmerado en planear la noche. Una vez sentados en una mesa, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le ofreció ir por unas bebidas.

-Lo que quieras, mi amor…

Mientras Sesshoumaru estaba en la barra, unos jóvenes se quedaron viéndolo. Sesshoumaru los reconoció de la oficina y les sonrió, los muchachos le sonrieron y uno de ellos se acercó.

-Le gustaría acompañarnos?

-Gracias, pero estoy con mi esposa…

Sesshoumaru señaló a la mesa donde Rin estaba sentada.

-Qué belleza! Disculpe, señor…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Es toda una belleza en verdad.

-Señor… se llevó la mejor jugada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Un mesero se acercó a Rin y le colocó una bebida sobre la mesa. Le señaló a la barra y le dijo que un caballero se la había enviado.

-Gracias… quién fue?

-El joven de la chaqueta gris…

-Dígale por favor, que me siento halagada, pero estoy casada…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al ver la escena. El joven a su lado lo vio sorprendido.

-Señor, no hará nada?

-Ya la rechazó, no tengo nada que hacer…

Sesshoumaru le pidió al mismo mozo que le llevara otra bebida y escribió al dorso de una tarjeta de presentación un mensaje, dobló la tarjeta al terminar de escribirla y se la entregó al mozo. El hombre fue, esperando la misma respuesta que antes. Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Éste lo envía el señor rubio de pelo largo…

Le entregó la tarjeta doblada, al leerla, Rin rió y aceptó la bebida. El mozo se quedó sorprendido.

-Ése es mi esposo…

Luego de que el mozo se marchara, Rin se levantó y fue hasta la barra, donde se apretujó contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru y lo besó en los labios.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Preciosa… él es uno de mis empleados…

-Hola, mucho gusto, Rin Samuru…

El joven quedó derretido con la personalidad y la belleza de Rin. Una banda comenzó a tocar una música muy conocida para Rin.

-Vamos a bailar… sí?

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió y caminaron hasta la pista de baile tomados de la mano. El joven volvió con sus compañeros.

-A que no adivinas, el torpe este le estaba coqueteando a la novia del señor Samuru…

-Sí, lo vi todo… es su esposa. El señor me la presentó, es encantadora…

-Qué? Hablaste con ella?

-Sí, el señor es otro con ella cerca, cariñoso. La abrazó y la dejó besarlo.

-Siento pena por ella… cuánto durarán? 1 ó 2 años?

-Pues él me dijo que están celebrando 9 años de casados hoy…

Otro de los compañeros le puso una mano en el hombro al atrevido.

-He oído que es muy celoso… si se entera que fuiste tu… te despide seguro…

-No…

-Es lo que he oído…

Por otra parte, Rin reía divertida con los relatos de Sesshoumaru acerca de lo que hablaron en la barra.

-Así que soy una belleza…

-Y toda mía…

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba en el cuello. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta su trasero.

-Preciosa… cabe decir que me encanta ese vestido…

-De verdad te gusta?

-Pero más me gustaría verte sin él… nos vamos?

Rin rió a carcajadas. Luego de bailar varias piezas, Rin cedió a los ruegos de su esposo de dejarle hacerle el amor hasta la madrugada. Se marcharon tomados de la mano y riendo. Rin le acariciaba ciertas partes donde sabía que lo excitaría. Al llegar a la casa, Rin tuvo que correr para que Sesshoumaru no la desvistiera antes de llegar a la habitación.

-No! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama entre besos y risas. Se dedicó a besar todo su cuerpo mientras la desvestía.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella asegurándose de no dejar ni un solo espacio de su cuerpo sin cubrir de besos y caricias.

……………………………………

Rin estaba en una tienda con Enzo, le compraba ropa nueva, ya que la que tenía le quedaba chica.

-No, mami, camisas no!

-Pero Enzo, mi amor… nosotros salimos mucho y tienes que tener ropa que no es la que usas todos los días… Además, así te ves igual de apuesto que tu papi…

Rin sintió que las piernas le fallaban, al verla falsear, Enzo la abrazó.

-Mami!

Rin se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Kami, qué fue eso?

-Te ibas a caer…

-Ya estoy bien… gracias, mi amor…

Enzo insistió con ir a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Enzo…

-Mami, onegai…

-Está bien…

Rin lo llevó a la oficina. Al entrar, Sesshoumaru estaba hablando por teléfono, sonrió al verlos y les hizo señas de que esperaran. Cuando terminó la llamada, abrazó y besó a Rin.

-Hola, preciosa… Enzo… qué hace por aquí?

-Enzo insistió en venir a verte…

-Papi, mami está enferma…

-Rin?

-Estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru no le creyó ni una palabra y mandó a buscar al médico de la empresa. Luego de un chequeo rápido y varias preguntas, el doctor le indicó varios exámenes.

-Todo parece ser una leve anemia… le recetaré varias vitaminas…

-Gracias…

Cuando el doctor se marchó, Sesshoumaru continuaba frente a Rin. Enzo estaba sentado en la silla de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Qué pasa? Porqué te estás enfermando?

-Ya oíste al doctor, estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi amor… muy orgulloso…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru le mostró la revista de sociedad, donde Rin salía en la portada, abrazando a Enzo.

-Y esto?

Nombraba un capítulo "Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una mujer más grande aún, Samuru Rin". Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Eres mi pilar de fortaleza, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… ya lo leíste?

-Sí… me alegra que hayan sido fiel a la historia…

Rin sonrió.

-Ya comieron?

-No, Enzo no me dejó, sólo quería venir a verte…

-Vamos a comer…

Salieron de la oficina tomados de la mano y Enzo los seguía. En el restaurante, todos parecían reconocer a Rin y a Enzo. Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió cuando unas jovencitas se acercaron a Rin y le pidieron su autógrafo, pero rió a carcajadas cuando una de ellas dijo que estaba enamorada de Enzo. Rin firmó las revistas sonrojada.

-Ay! Como quisiera ser como usted…

-No desees esas cosas… mejor desea ser lo más feliz posible…

-Pero es que usted…

-Yo soy lo más feliz que puedo ser.

Rin les sonrió. Las muchachas se alejaron y los dejaron solos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó sus manos para luego besarlas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti…

-Sessh…

Enzo sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi mami es famosa…

-Y tú también…

……………………………………………

Cuando finalmente Rin pensó que los 15 minutos de fama se habían terminado, fue cuando todo comenzó.

Estaba en la casa, limpiando, cuando todo se oscureció y se desvaneció. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital y Sesshoumaru a su lado. Lo primero que vio fue la rubia melena, cubriendo su rostro, estaba dormido. Vio el reloj en la pared, 4:30 de la mañana.

-Sessh… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al verla, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… Qué me pasó?

-Cuando llegué con Enzo al mediodía estabas en el piso, inconsciente…

-Kami… sí me sentía mareada… pero… Sessh, perdona por preocuparte.

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Descansa, mi amor… hablamos mañana…

-Te amo…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y esperó a que se durmiera. Al día siguiente, despertó con una enfermera que llevaba el desayuno. El doctor entró justo después de que se marchó.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, señora…

-Agh! Comida de hospital…

-Vamos, no sea así… debe comer mucho, recuerde que su bebé lo necesita…

-Mi qué!

-Su bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Debe haber un error, mi hijo tiene 8 años…

-Señora, usted no sabía que está embarazada?

-Que yo qué! P-pero… Doctor, no juegue conmigo…

El doctor rió.

-Señora, en planes o no, usted está embarazada…

-Kami…

Rin no pudo evitar lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento salía Sesshoumaru del baño, vestido y secándose la cabeza. Al verla, corrió a su lado.

-Rin! Preciosa, qué pasó?

-Se-Sessh… yo… yo estoy…

-No importa, mi amor… iremos con los mejores…

Sesshoumaru vio al doctor.

-Qué es lo que tiene?

-Creo que mejor se lo dice ella.

-Rin, preciosa, qué pasa?

-Estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y la besó con ternura, luego comenzó a reír.

-No me asustes así… Kami, mi amor… te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, el doctor, que aún tenía que hablar con Rin, preguntó si estaba bien.

-Es que nos habían dicho que ni con tratamientos podría volver a embarazarse… simplemente… estamos felices…

El doctor sonrió. Luego de preguntarle varias cosas a Rin, se marchó. Sesshoumaru le hizo comer todo el desayuno y luego se la comió él a besos. Sin embargo, ninguno pensó en lo tristemente corta que sería aquella felicidad. Cuando un poco más tarde le dieron la alta a Rin, a Sesshoumaru lo detuvieron unos policías al llegar a la casa.

-Sesshoumaru Samuru?

-Sí?

-Queda detenido por asalto y agresión hacia su esposa e hijo…

-Qué! E-esperen!

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, llama a Inuyasha…

-Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra…

-Conozco mis derechos!

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, qué es lo que pasa?

-No lo sé… preciosa, tú descansa, y llama a Inuyasha…

-Pero cómo quieres que descanse si te llevan preso?

-Hazlo por el bebé…

Rin se quedó paralizada.

-De qué lo acusan?

-De abusar de usted.

-Pero eso es mentira! Sesshoumaru nunca me ha tocado!

-Señora…

-Mi esposo nunca me ha hecho daño! Suéltenlo!

Rin intentó evitar el arresto, abrazándose a él. Sesshoumaru ya estaba esposado.

-ESPEREN!

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Quítenme las esposas… quítenmelas! No iré a ninguna parte…

El policía se las quitó. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin. Limpió sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Hay un mal entendido, mi amor… llama a Inuyasha y descansa…

-No puedo…

-Rin, no pienses en mí, piensa en el bebé. Por Kami que si algo le pasa por tú estar en el medio, no te lo perdono. Descansa, todo se resolverá.

Los policías se llevaron a Sesshoumaru y Rin se apresuró a llamar a Inuyasha.

-Bueno?

-Inuyasha!

-Rin? Qué pasó?

Rin le explicó todo a la velocidad de la luz. Inuyasha se fue directo a la jefatura. Rin no pudo quedarse sentada y fue también. Inuyasha trataba de conseguir la fianza.

-Rin, qué haces aquí?

-Dicen que él me golpeó. La única que puede resolver esto, soy yo…

-Rin…

Rin se sentó frente al oficial que estaba con ellos.

-De qué se le acusa?

-Abuso y maltrato.

-Yo vine a declarar que mi esposo nunca, en su vida me ha puesto la mano encima para hacerme daño, y mucho menos a mi hijo.

-Señora, no trate de protegerlo…

-No lo protejo! No soy tan estúpida! Si mi esposo alguna vez me hubiese golpeado, yo lo habría dejado!

-Usted acaba de salir del hospital…

-Sí, me desmayé. Pero me desmayé porque estoy embarazada y no lo sabía. Mi esposo me encontró en la casa, desmayada y llamó una ambulancia.

Luego de que Rin firmara la declaración, dejaron a Sesshoumaru en libertad. Al verlo, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Inuyasha decidió dejarlos solos, y se fue a su casa. Sesshoumaru no habló en todo el camino a la casa. Una vez que llegaron, Rin quiso volverlo a abrazar, pero él no la dejó.

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tú te expusiste! Por Kami, Rin! Estás embarazada!

-Estoy embarazada! No moribunda! Si yo no hubiera ido estarías preso todavía!

-Preso pero tranquilo! Yo nunca te hecho daño! Y pensaba que estabas descansado!

-Es cierto, Sesshoumaru, nunca me has hecho daño… pero sólo físicamente…

Rin se alejó de él. Sintió como le dolían los ojos por aguantar las lágrimas que tanto se desesperaban por salir, así mismo dejó escapar el aire de su pecho y corrió escaleras arriba. Sesshoumaru se quedó allí, viéndola correr. Subió las escaleras lentamente y se sentó al lado de Rin, quien lloraba acostada boca abajo, con el rostro contra la almohada.

-Eso… eso no le hace bien al bebé…

-Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru! Deja de pensar en eso por un segundo! Yo sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer!

Sesshoumaru se quedó callado. Acercó su mano para acariciar su cabeza.

-Gracias… por sacarme de la cárcel… fui un completo idiota… perdóname, mi amor…

-Yo no soy una irresponsable! Yo sé hasta dónde puedo llevarme, yo sé cuidar de un embarazo!

-Lo sé, mi amor… yo sé que sabes… y te amo por eso… te amo porque te dedicas a tus hijos desde el primer día. Es sólo que tengo miedo…

-Sessh…

-Rin, qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es… oh, Kami…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya comprendía la actitud de Sesshoumaru. Se cumplían dos años del accidente donde Rin perdiera el embarazo anterior. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo, preciosa… no voy a dejar de tener miedo hasta que el bebé nazca…

-No tienes que tener miedo, mi amor… a nuestro bebé no le pasará nada…

-Te amo…

Rin se aferró a su abrazo. Se quedaron así un largo rato. Ya para la cena, Sesshoumaru invitó a Inuyasha y Kagome para celebrar. Enzo se aferró a Rin llorando.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

-Ya no te vas a enfermar más? Yo no quiero quedarme sin ti…

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi amor… además… hay algo muy bueno que tengo que decirte…

-Qué cosa?

-Vamos a tener un bebé…

Enzo se aferró a su cintura. Rin se bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-Enzo, mi amor… qué te pasa, mi vida?

-Mami… yo tenía mucho miedo… porque te quiero mucho… pero ayer… yo te llamé mucho y tú no despertaste… y yo creí que me iba a quedar sin mamá…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla. Enzo acarició el rostro de su madre y la abrazó llorando.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Rin lo llevó a su habitación, el pequeño seguía aferrado a ella.

-Mi amor, sentiste tanto miedo?

-Sí!

-Pero estoy aquí, y estoy bien…

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin mamá… mami, no te enfermes más, onegai…

Rin lo acomodó en la cama y lo abrazó acostado.

-Ya cálmate, mi amor… estoy bien… además, no estoy enferma… lo que pasó fue que yo estaba haciendo una dieta muy fuerte y el bebé entonces, como no tenía mucha comida, tomaba lo poco que yo me comía. Pero ya voy a comer bien, para los dos, para el bebé y para mí.

-Pero mami, por qué comías así?

-Porque no sabía que tenía un bebé dentro de mí… pero ya verás que no me vuelve a pasar…

Rin lo besó y acarició su cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, mi amor… te amo…

Enzo se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su madre. Rin lo acomodó en la cama y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Rin…

-Está dormido. Se asustó mucho por cómo me vio ayer… no creo que despierte hoy otra vez…

-No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte, Rin…

-Gracias…

-Tía…

Satoshi la abrazó, Rin se sorprendió y lo abrazó, lo besó en la cabeza.

-También estabas preocupado?

-Sí… yo te quiero mucho tía…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor… bueno, ya basta de cosas tristes. Hoy es un día para celebrar!

-Es verdad que vas a tener un bebé?

-Sí!

Poco antes de que la cena estuviera lista, Enzo bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor, te sientes mejor?

-Sí… Mami... tengo hambre…

-Ya casi vamos a cenar.

La noche continuó su curso normal. Una vez solos, Rin acarició la cabellera de Enzo que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-Enzo, mi amor…

-Hm?

-Es hora de dormir…

-Me quiero quedar contigo.

-No puedes, mi amor…

………………………………………

**N/A: Que les pareció? Espero sus reviews, paciente como siempre…**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	12. 2 Veces el Mismo Error

**Capítulo 12**

**2 Veces el Mismo Error**

Rin despertó sonriendo al sentir las caricias sobre su vientre. Acarició la cabeza de Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-Bien…

Rin rió y abrió los brazos para Enzo que apenas abría la puerta. El pequeño entró y se acomodó entre ellos.

-Enzo, ya estoy bien…

-Qué bueno, mami…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mami, tengo que ir al colegio hoy?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Pero mami… yo quiero cuidarte…

-No, mi amor, yo ya estoy bien.

………………………………………

Kagome nunca creyó poder sentirse como tal basura. Eran las 2 de la mañana e Inuyasha no llegaba. Cerró los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que los arropaban y se acarició el vientre.

-Perdóname, mi amor… volví a cometer el mismo error… vas a nacer en medio de una disputa…

Kagome trató de tranquilizarse, sabiendo que no podía permitir alterarse mucho. Sin embargo, una hora más tarde, reconoció los dolores de parto. Estaba sola en la casa y sabía que su bebé nacería. Llamó a Sesshoumaru. Había una música de fondo.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha está contigo?

-Sí! Inuyasha, es Kagome!

Inuyasha tomó el celular.

-Kagome, mi amor, estás bien?

-Inuyasha, ven a buscarme, estoy teniendo contracciones!

-Pero amor, sólo tienes 36 semanas…

-YA!

-Ya vamos!

Inuyasha cerró la llamada.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Qué pasó?

-Kagome está en labor de parto!

-Vamos…

Se despidieron de los socios rápidamente y se marcharon. Al llegar a la casa, Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome, pero no la vio.

-Kagome!

Sesshoumaru encontró una nota.

-Inuyasha, llamó una ambulancia…

Inuyasha se apresuró al auto, conducía como loco.

-Nos vas a matar! Baja la velocidad!

Al llegar, Inuyasha corrió a emergencias. Sesshoumaru trataba de recuperar el aliento. Inuyasha entró a la sala donde le habían dicho que estaba.

-Kagome, mi amor…

En ese momento le hacían un ultrasonido.

-Cariño, estás bien?

Kagome lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquello le partió el corazón.

-Qué pasó, mi amor, qué pasó?

Se acercó a su lado y tomó sus manos. Kagome lo abrazó.

-Dónde estabas?

-Estaba con Sesshoumaru, celebrábamos el cierre de un trato… mi amor, qué pasó?

-Me caí… resbalé por las escaleras y ahora mi bebé no se mueve…

-Pero…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…

Los médicos decidieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencias. Inuyasha se quedó en el pasillo con Sesshoumaru.

-Kami…

-Sesshoumaru… será mejor que vayas a tu casa…

-No quieres que me quede?

-No… no quiero que tengas problemas con Rin…

-Cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y se encontró con Rin sentada en uno de los taburetes del desayunador.

-Preciosa…

-Hola…

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Qué haces despierta?

-No puedo dormir… estoy tomando leche…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Pasó algo, Sesshoumaru…

-Kagome está dando a luz…

-Y por eso te preocupas?

-Se cayó por las escaleras y el niño no se mueve… le están haciendo una cesárea.

-Kami… no puede ser…

-Inuyasha no quiso que me quedara… pero…

-Ve con él, Sesshoumaru, no lo dejes solo…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor… quiero que tengas cuidado…

-Lo tendré… ya vete…

-Te amo…

Se despidieron con otro beso. Sesshoumaru se aseguró de que subiera a la habitación y se marchó. Rin vio a Satoshi y Enzo levantados.

-Mami…

-Mi amor, qué hacen despiertos?

-Tío y tú pelearon?

-No, mi amor…

-Pero porqué papi se fue?

-Vengan…

Rin los abrazó, cada uno se acomodó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru fue a acompañar a Inuyasha.

-Dónde está mi papá?

-Tu papá y tu mamá están en la clínica. El bebé va a nacer. Ahora, si nos dormimos, la mañana llegará más rápido y podremos ir a conocer al bebé.

Rin se quedó con los niños, velando sus sueños. Enzo despertó y la vio despierta.

-Mami…

-Shh, tranquilo, mi amor…

………………………………………………

Inuyasha estuvo sentado junto a la puerta de los quirófanos toda la noche. Ya eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el doctor salió.

-Samuru…

-Soy yo… cómo están, qué pasó?

-Señor… su esposa está estable… tiene un buen pronóstico de recuperación…

-Y mi bebé?

-Está en una incubadora… le estamos proveyendo de oxígeno para procurar que sus pulmones maduren…

-Pero va a estar bien?

-Debemos esperar…

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se sintió derrotado e impotente. El doctor le puso una mano en su hombro.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… quiere verla?

-Sí…

Luego de proveerle una bata y ropa estéril, el doctor lo guió a cuidados intensivos neonatales.

-Mi esposa está aquí?

-No, su hija…

-Es una niña?

El doctor le mostró la cunita. Le puso unos guantes y le dijo que podía tocarla. Inuyasha insertó las manos por unos agujeros que se ajustaban a sus muñecas. Acarició su cabecita, pequeña y rubia, sus piecitos y sus manitas, una de ellas se aferró a su dedo. Inuyasha se recostó de la parte superior.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, princesa… soy papi, me recuerdas? Si, mi amor…

Inuyasha silbó y la pequeña movió sus pies, Inuyasha rió.

-Solía hacerle así a mi esposa y ella se movía…

-Escuchan muchas cosas y son capaces de recodarlas…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Olvida lo que dije sobre querer otro niño… te amo, princesita… pero primero que todo, tienes que hacerte fuerte… para que mami y yo te podamos cargar…

…………………………………………

Kagome despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha.

-Inu-yasha…

-Hola, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Y mi bebé?

-Tenemos una hermosa bebita, mi amor…

-La viste?

-Sí… es preciosa… es pequeñita, pero no se rinde.

-Dónde está?

-Está en una incubadora. Le están dando un tratamiento para desarrollar sus pulmones.

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Inuyasha…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa al amanecer. Rin ya estaba levantada, la abrazó y la besó.

-Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-No puedo dormir…

-Te pasaste la noche en vela?

-No… no tanto… Cómo está?

-Está bien… cuando me fui, ya estaba despierta…

-Y el bebé?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es una niña… es preciosa…

-La viste?

-Inuyasha le tomó una foto con el celular…

Sesshoumaru le mostró la fotografía.

-Es preciosa en verdad…

-Sí… Inuyasha me dijo que está en la incubadora, pero que responde al tratamiento…

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos, debes descansar…

-Sólo si vienes conmigo…

-Ven…

Fueron hasta la habitación. Satoshi estaba despierto y fue con ellos.

-Tío, y mi mamá?

-Tu mamá está bien… y tienes una hermanita…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Ve a dormir, más tarde te llevaré.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y se quedó dormido. Rin sonrió y lo dejó dormir mientras examinaba su rostro, lleno de calma, lleno de paz.

-Te amo…

Le susurró al oído y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rin se quedó dormida mientras acariciaba la platinada melena de su esposo. Despertó sonriendo al sentir las caricias en su vientre, besos.

-Mi amor…

-A penas puedo esperar a que nazca, mi amor…

-Con calma, cariño… aún falta mucho…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al ver a Rin dormida sobre su pecho. La besó con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama. Se levantó. Luego de bañarse, fue a la cocina, en el camino, encontró a Satoshi sentado en la sala.

-Satoshi…

-Tío, mi papá no me contesta el celular…

-Tal vez está dormido. Fue una noche muy larga.

-Pero quiero hablar con mami…

-La hora de visita comienza a las 9, qué tal si preparamos el desayuno y después vamos todos?

-Está bien…

-Ah!

Sesshoumaru buscó la foto en el celular.

-Ella es tu hermanita…

Satoshi se quedó viendo la imagen por varios minutos. Sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Satoshi… sabes que tus papás te aman…

-Sí… pero es que… tío… yo quiero a mi papá… pero no quiero que le haga más daño a mi mamá…

-Ya tu papá no es así… Satoshi, lo de anoche fue un accidente. Tu papá estaba trabajando conmigo. Nos fuimos a celebrar y nos olvidamos de la hora…

-Tampoco quiero que tú le sigas haciendo daño a tía y a Enzo…

-Todo eso cambió… Satoshi…

Satoshi vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos rojos.

-Enzo quiere decirte algo… pero tiene miedo…

-Enzo me tiene miedo?

-Tío…

-Tranquilo… han pasado demasiadas cosas juntas… pero hace mucho que yo cambié… y tu papá también…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos a preparar el desayuno, le quiero dar la sorpresa a Rin.

El delicioso aroma a sirop y a waffles, guió a Rin hasta la cocina, abrazó a Sesshoumaru por la espalda.

-Huele delicioso…

-Rin!

-Qué pasa?

-Te quería dar la sorpresa.

-Sí? Pues me vuelvo a dormir…

Sesshoumaru rió y se dio la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, cariño…

-Hola, tía…

-Satoshi, mi cielo…

Rin abrazó a Satoshi.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… bueno…

-Acabo de hablar con Inuyasha, me dijo que todo está bien, que la bebé responde al tratamiento y que se va a poner bien…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Hablando de bebés… dónde está el mío?

-Durmiendo.

Rin sonrió.

-Mejor lo dejamos dormir… vaya, todos madrugadores…

-Mami…

Enzo se estrujaba los ojitos, completamente despeinado y con la pijama desarreglada. Rin abrió los abrazos y él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, mami…

Después del desayuno, mientras Rin y Satoshi se bañaban, Sesshoumaru esperaba junto con Enzo.

-Papi…

-Dime.

-…-

-Enzo, hay algo que me quieres decir?

-No… bueno… sí… pero… prométeme que no me castigarás estando lejos de mami.

-Y porqué voy a castigarte?

-Yo… yo… rompí tu cámara nueva…

-Mi cámara nueva? La de fotos?

-Sí…

-Cómo la rompiste?

-Mami estaba durmiendo… pero se reía… y yo quería que la vieras… pero se me cayó…

-Enzo, sabes que no puedes ponerle la mano a las cosas que no sabes usar.

-Pero fue sin querer…

-La dejaste caer sin querer, pero la buscaste y la tomaste intencionalmente.

-Perdón, papi…

-Búscame tu… el juego ese de bolsillos…

-El PSP… Pero…

-Enzo…

Enzo lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Sesshoumaru.

-Pero papi…

-Pero nada.

Sesshoumaru le sacó las pilas al aparato y la cinta de juego.

-No!

Enzo se fue corriendo a su habitación. Sesshoumaru lo colocó donde él no lo pudiera alcanzar. Poco después, Rin bajó las escaleras vistiendo una blusa de maternidad. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla.

-Te ves hermosísima…

-En serio? No me estoy viendo más gorda?

-Te ves hermosamente embarazada…

Rin sonrió, se besaron con ternura.

-Enzo, nos vamos, papi…

Satoshi bajó las escaleras.

-Está llorando.

-Qué pasó?

-Lo castigué. Enzo, nos vamos!

Enzo bajó las escaleras con los ojos rojos y se abrazó a Rin.

-Qué pasó aquí?

-Nada… No importa, mami…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y lo guió fuera de la casa. Todo el camino al hospital Enzo no dijo una palabra. Al llegar a la habitación, se sentó en una esquina. Rin y Sesshoumaru hablaban con Kagome, Satoshi no la soltaba.

-…Estoy bien, mi amor… ya mañana me voy a la casa.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Te amo, mi amor… ya viste a tu hermanita?

-No… una foto en el celular de tío.

-Ve con tu papi para que la veas.

-Mami, cómo se llama?

-Aiko…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Vamos a ver a Aiko.

Volvieron a la casa y Enzo seguía igual, aquello exasperó a Sesshoumaru.

-Será mejor que actúes como alguien de tu edad!

-Déjame!

-Deja de llorar por un estúpido juego!

-No es estúpido, tú eres estúpido!

-Enzo! Discúlpate con tu papá.

-No!

-Discúlpate o te castigaré.

-No.

-Te vas a tu habitación y te quedas allí hasta que te disculpes.

-Pero mama… él me dañó mi juego! Castígalo a él!

-Enzo…

-Él me lo dañó!

-Enzo, me estoy cansando.

-Él me dañó mi juego! Se borró todo!

-Enzo, es un juego! Eso no importa! Un juego no es más que eso.

-Pero…

-Enzo, no quiero que uses esos juegos más. Un juego no es más que un juego y no puedes ponerte así por un disparate como ese.

-Eres tonta igual que él!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por un brazo y le dio por la boca.

-Pídele disculpas a tu mamá!

Enzo lloraba a todo pulmón.

-A tu mamá nunca le faltas el respeto, de acuerdo? Pídele disculpas!

-Sesshoumaru! No lo golpees!

-No lo defiendas! Esto es tu culpa! Siempre lo estás añoñando!

-Yo no lo estoy añoñando.

-Mira cómo lo defiendes y te acaba de faltar el respeto!

-YAAA! MAMI, PERDÓN, PAPI, PERDÓN! Ya no peleen más!

Enzo se abrazó a las piernas de Rin.

-Perdón, mami…

-Shh… tranquilo, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Perdóname tú, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru rozó sus labios y acarició su rostro. Se fue al estudio, Rin se quedó con Enzo abrazado a sus piernas.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami tú me quieres?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Y papi? Me quiere?

-Tu papi te quiere. Pero Enzo, no debes nunca faltarnos el respeto. Eso de insultarnos no está bien.

-Pero mami, él me dijo estúpido primero.

-Él no te dijo estúpido. Él te dijo que esa actitud y pataleta por un juego es estúpida. No tú. De todas maneras le faltaste el respeto.

Enzo se soltó de su abrazo y fue al estudio. Sesshoumaru veía por la ventana con los puños cerrados.

-Papi…

-Qué quieres?

-Papi, perdón…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y vio a Enzo. El pequeño se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

-Perdón, papi. Por romper tu cámara y por decirte cosas feas.

-Enzo…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y lo llamó a su lado.

-A mí me duele más que a ti tener que golpearte. No me lleves a ese límite otra vez…

-Perdón.

Sesshoumaru se quedó con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, hijo.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Sí, me he tardado, pero es que ahora es que salgo de los examenes para volver a entrar en mas :s**

**Bueno, me fue bien en la mayoria. Gracias a todas por comprender la tortura de 21 días de examenes. (son 11, pero entre uno y otro, se tomó 21 días).**

**Espero que les guste este cap, ya verán lo que se acerca, pañuelitos en manos.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Bienvenida a Casa

**Capítulo 13**

**Bienvenida a Casa**

**1 mes después.**

Kagome iba diario a la clínica a ver a la niña luego de que le dieran de alta. Finalmente la pequeña estaba lista para irse a casa con sus padres. Cuando Kagome realmente la pudo cargar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kami es increíble…

Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es hermosa, mi amor… tal y como su mami…

Kagome sonrió. Llegaron a la casa y Kagome la llevó a su cunita, donde la acomodó dormida. Inuyasha estaba en la casa. Cuando Kagome bajó las escaleras, Inuyasha la interceptó.

-Inu…

-Kagome, mi amor… Kagome, desde… hacen unos días… me siento… me siento como si no fuera suficiente…

-De qué hablas, Inuyasha?

-Estoy hablando disparates…olvídalo…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Satoshi lo interceptó con un libro. Entraron en la habitación juntos. Cuando Kagome pasó cerca, Inuyasha le explicaba a Satoshi cosas del sistema solar. Kagome continuó hasta su habitación. Se desvistió y se vio al espejo pasándose la mano sobre la marca de la cesárea.

-Valió la pena…

Se metió al baño. Al salir, Inuyasha entraba en la habitación. La vio ponerse el pijama y recogerse el pelo antes de acostarse.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Kagome… quieres que me vaya a otra habitación?

-Por qué?

-Por… Kami, Kagome, no te he tocado en un año. Algo debe estar mal.

-No me has tocado en 11 meses, nos separamos, sufriste un accidente y estaba embarazada…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Todo por mi estupidez… te lo juro, Kagome… no te imaginas de todo lo que me arrepiento por haberte sido infiel…

-Inuyasha…

-No sé de qué otra forma pedirte perdón. Y yo sé que no es suficiente…

-Inuyasha, te dije que no quería nunca más volver a hablar de eso. Porqué me torturas recordándome eso? Por qué no mejor inviertes ese tiempo en pensar cómo arreglar nuestro matrimonio? En cómo hacerlo funcionar otra vez?

-Kagome…

-Eres buen padre, Inuyasha… sólo tienes que ser mejor esposo…

-Pero…

-Cuando nos casamos eras el mejor de los esposos.

Inuyasha acarició el rostro de Kagome.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, Inu…

…………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llevó un vaso de agua a la habitación. Se acercó a Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-El doctor me dijo que te de antipirético pediátrico.

-Está bien…

Rin se tomó el jarabe y se volvió a acostar.

-Qué tal si te das un baño, preciosa? Y mientras, yo te cambio las sábanas.

-Está bien.

Rin se dio un baño y Sesshoumaru le puso sábanas frescas. Al salir del baño, Sesshoumaru le recogió el pelo en una cola alta y la ayudó a vestirse. Rin lo abrazó.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Gracias por cuidarme, mi amor…

-No es nada, preciosa… Ven, descansa…

-Me siento mejor.

-El baño ayuda mucho.

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama.

-No te gustaría comer algo?

-No…

-Recuerda que estás embarazada…

Rin hizo una mueca y aceptó comer algo ligero. Mientras Sesshoumaru le preparaba una sopa, Enzo se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Todavía estás enfermita, mama?

-Sí, mi amor…

Enzo la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-Enzo, mi amor, deberías estar durmiendo. Es muy tarde para ti…

-Pero yo quiero estar con mami…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Cuando Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras, se encontró con Rin y Enzo abrazados. Sonrió y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

-Vamos, mi amor…

Al terminar de comer, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estuvo deliciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, al volver luego de bajar la bandeja, cargó a Enzo y lo llevó a su cama. Cuando volvió con Rin, ella lo besó con cariño.

-Debes estar cansado.

-Un poco…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Rin se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Pasaron varios días para que su malestar pasara. Cuando ya se sentía bien, fueron al médico.

-Hola, doctor.

-Hola, Rin. Cómo te sientes?

-Como nueva. Tuve quien me cuidara bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Te hiciste la prueba de sangre?

-Sí, aquí están los resultados.

El doctor los examinó y sonrió.

-Todo perfecto. Antes de continuar. Les gustaría saber el sexo de su bebé?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es una niña.

-No, es un niño.

-Cena en Poko's?

-Trato.

El doctor sonrió y tomó aquella apuesta como un sí.

-Aún tienes tiempo de retractarte, preciosa…

-No, gracias, es un niño.

-Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque… mi pelo está cambiando y eso lo hacen los niños.

El doctor rió.

-Bueno, están listos?

-Sessh, es un niño.

-Niña…

-Sessh!

-Está bien… niño…

Rin rió.

-Ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir…

-Rin, si pierdes me tendrás que dar un masaje completo y hacer el plato que yo elija de cena.

-Y tú me tendrás que dar un masaje y la cena en Poko's y me comprarás el vestido que elija.

Sesshoumaru cerró la apuesta con un beso. El doctor comenzó el examen. Luego de hacer el ultrasonido convencional, encendió la máquina de 3D.

-No veo bien con la otra. Así que usaremos imágenes tridimensionales. Como vean la imagen, así es su bebé. Sólo que les tengo que advertir que aún no se ve como un bebé normal. Están listos?

-Sí…

El doctor empezó con el examen. Rin tomó una mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Es hermoso…

-Sí que lo es… Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Prepárense para verle la cara.

El doctor les mostró la carita, completamente formada. Rin rió y el bebé se movió, se llevó las manos a la cara y pegó sus manitas de sus mejillas. Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Están listos?

-Sí…

El doctor buscó el espacio entre las piernitas, estaban cruzadas.

-Podemos hacer que se mueva.

-Bueno, inténtelo.

-Preciosa! Llegué!

El bebé comenzó a moverse y revolverse, Rin rió. Cuando finalmente se quedó quieto, Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más.

-Es niña, verdad?

-Pues… sí. Es niña.

-Lo sabía! Te amo, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y casi baila de la alegría. Rin sonreía. Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Es perfecto, te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. El doctor terminó de medir a la bebé y le limpió el gel a Rin. Rin se sentó sonriendo.

-No sabía que querías tanto una niña…

-Toda la vida, mi amor.

Rin sonrió y se asió de su cuello para bajar de la camilla. Una vez parada se acarició el vientre.

-Con que una niña… vas a ser la princesita de la casa…

El doctor apenas podía contenerse, la felicidad de Sesshoumaru era contagiosa. Salieron del consultorio tomados de la mano y fueron a la casa, donde Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin sólo reía, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la volvió a besar.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Poco después, llamó a Inuyasha y Kagome y los invitó a cenar. Rin se metió en la cocina, pero Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-No, preciosa…

-Mi amor, pero…

-No, yo voy a cocinar, mi preciosa va a descansar.

-Y la apuesta?

-La cobraré con gusto otro día, hoy te toca descansar.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te adoro, voy al spa.

-No tardes.

Rin llamó a Kagome y quedaron en ir juntas. Para cuando volvieron a la casa, radiantes y relajadas, Inuyasha estaba allí con los niños, Enzo veía fascinado a Aiko dormir.

-Mira mami, Aiko está durmiendo.

-Sí, mi amor, es preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Enzo, mi amor… te gustaría tener una hermanita?

-Sí! Así Aiko también tiene una primita con quien jugar!

Rin rió.

-Qué bueno, porque el bebé que está dentro de mí, es niña.

-Sí!

Enzo la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Súper!

……………………………………………….

El tiempo continuó su transcurso, y llegó una época especial, final del año escolar. Tanto Satoshi como Enzo le rogaron a Rin que los ayudara a estudiar, ella cedió gustosa. Cada día al salir del colegio, Rin los ayudaba y les daba técnicas para memorizar. Llegó la semana de exámenes, al último día de clases, les dieron los resultados.

Inuyasha fue por Satoshi al colegio, el niño subió al auto emocionado y le mostró su boletín de calificaciones a su papá, Inuyasha sonrió y lo felicitó.

-Qué tal si compramos helado para después de la comida?

-Sí!

Inuyasha le compró el postre y fueron a la casa, al llegar, Satoshi abrazó a Kagome y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pasé, mami!

-Muchas felicidades, mi amor!

……………………………………………

En cambio, Enzo llegó a la casa arrastrando los pies. Durante el almuerzo, Rin le preguntó por los exámenes.

-Enzo, cómo te fue en los exámenes? Hoy les entregaban la boleta, verdad?

Enzo dejó la comida y subió las escaleras corriendo. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Quieres que hable con él?

-No… espera… crees que lo presioné demasiado?

-Rin, si apenas le preguntaste…

-Sí… pero… no me refiero ahora. Si no a que si le hice creer algo que no es?

-No, preciosa… no lo creo… iré a…

-No… yo voy…

Rin fue a la habitación de Enzo. Lo encontró escribiendo una carta.

-A quién le escribes, mi amor?

Enzo se quedó viéndola y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rin notó que la carta estaba en italiano.

-Enzo…

-Sono spiacente, mama… che sono realmente spiacente… _(Lo siento, mama… de verdad lo siento…)_

-Perché siete spiacenti? (Porqué lo sientes?)

-Non mi merito di essere il vostro figlio… (No merezco ser tu hijo…)

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. No sabía la razón, pero su hijo estaba sufriendo.

-Non dica tali cose, esso danneggia me… (No digas eso, me lastima…)

-Ma é la veritá… (Pero es la verdad…)

-Naturalmente non è allineare, voi è il mio bambino, regalo di miglio dal Dio... che non li cambierei per niente nel mondo… (Claro que no es verdad, eres mi bebé, mi regalo de Dios, no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo…)

-Mama!

Rin lo abrazó y se sintió morir al sentir las lágrimas de su pequeño mojar su blusa.

-Enzo, mio amore… qué te pasa? Mi amor, me duele verte así… dime qué te pasa? Te puedo ayudar?

-NO…

-Tu papá?

-No…

-Dime algo, ángel… dime porqué estás así?

-Mama, no me vas a querer más…

-Eso es mentira, mi amor… de dónde sacas esas cosas? Es por la bebé que viene?

-No…

-Entonces?

Enzo continuaba llorando. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con Enzo, Rin abandonó la habitación completamente preocupada.

-Enzo, tu mamá está preocupada… qué pasó?

-Papi!

-Vamos, Enzo, qué pasó?

Enzo le mostró el boletín de notas a Sesshoumaru. Todos los exámenes estaban reprobados, pasó el año por las calificaciones de promedio.

-Enzo…

-Mami no me va a querer! Ella se pasó todos los días explicándome!

-Enzo, qué pasó? Cómo bajaste de 95 a 53?

-Yo no sé… papi, yo no sé… soy burro…

-No, Enzo, nadie baja así de golpe. No entendías lo que Rin te explicó?

-Sí! Aquí sí! Y yo hice mi examen! Pero soy burro!

-Enzo, mi amor…

Enzo corrió al regazo de Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami no me dejes de querer, por favor! Yo te prometo que voy a estudiar más!

-Pero Enzo, de dónde sacas que te voy a dejar de querer? Mi amor, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru le mostró la boleta.

-Kami… Enzo, mi amor…

-Perdón, mami!

Rin se arrodilló frente a él. Limpió sus lágrimas.

-Enzo, mi amor. Yo no te voy a dejar de querer por eso… mi cielo, no importa… si te fue mal en un examen sólo significa que tienes que esforzarte para el que sigue…

-Pero tú te pasaste todos los días explicándome… y aunque te dolía la espalda y los pies… y anoche te dolía en el cuello…

-Mi amor, eso es porque estoy embarazada… la bebé pesa y por eso me duele a veces el cuerpo. Pero mi amor, no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-Mami, los bebés no están en el cuello, están en la barriga…

Rin sonrió.

-Ves? Eres muy inteligente… mi amor, no importa. Si yo tengo que pasarme tres noches seguidas ayudándote lo haré.

-Perdón, mami…

-Dime, qué pasó? Anoche te lo sabías todo…

-No sé, mami. No entendí la mitad del examen…

-Pero de todos?

-Es que estaban en kanji…

-Kanji?

-Sí… le pregunté al profesor, pero me dijo que me los tenía que saber…

-Enzo…

-Gomen, mama… tienes a un hijo bruto…

-Enzo… no digas eso…

En la noche, después de dormirlo, Rin se quedó velando su sueño. Lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy confundida… Siempre lo recompensamos por sus buenas calificaciones, pero de dónde sacó toda esa teoría del burro y de dejar de quererlo?

-Tal vez sus compañeritos lo asustaron y le dijeron que lo castigaríamos…

-Kami, mi bebé…

-Su mayor castigo es estar lejos de ti… tal vez pensó que por eso, lo dejarías de querer…

-Pero sufrió tanto… es que no viste su carita… sufrió como si se lo dijera… no quiero volver a verlo así, jamás… Kami, de recordarlo, me siento mal…

-Pienso que aunque no pasó los exámenes… debemos recompensarlo…

-Sessh…

-Trabajó tan duro todo el año, que sus promedios, lo salvaron. Se merece algo…

-Es cierto…

-Ya veré qué le hago… no será como siempre… pero algo. Se lo merece…

Rin no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se la pasó cambiando de posiciones hasta que Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Duérmete ya…

-No puedo…

Rin se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Poco después, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Qué pasa?

-Algo anda mal… Enzo no me contestó hasta que le hablé en italiano…

-Eso que tiene que ver?

-Lo vi escribiendo una carta en katakana, pero lo que decía era italiano.

-Qué piensas que sea?

-Creo que Enzo se puso nervioso y escribió el exámen en italiano…

-Rin…

-Lo que significa que lo presioné demasiado…

-Pero mi amor…

-Hay algo que hice mal, Sesshoumaru…

-No hiciste nada mal…

……………………………………………

Kagome se levantó al escuchar el llanto de Aiko. Al encender la luz gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-INUYASHA!

Inuyasha y Satoshi se levantaron y corrieron a la habitación de Aiko.

-Qué pasa?

-Mira la cuna!

Inuyasha se sorprendió del tamaño de la rata que intentaba escalar hasta su pequeña.

-No la pierdas de vista…

Inuyasha volvió con un arma de fuego.

-No! Qué vas a hacer!

-Matarla!

-Y si le cae sangre a la niña?

-Papi…

Satoshi le entregó un bate. Inuyasha se acercó al animal, era casi del tamaño de un gato, completamente irreal. La rata se paró en dos patas frente a él e intentó atacarlo, Inuyasha se olvidó del bate y disparó.

-NO!

Kagome corrió hasta la niña y la sacó de la cuna. La llevó al baño y de inmediato la metió bajo agua corriendo. La pequeña lloraba sin cesar y a todo pulmón. Luego de bañarla, Kagome la vistió y se quedó con ella abrazada buscando calmarla. Por otro lado, Inuyasha recogía los restos de la rata, Satoshi se acercó descalzo.

-Ponte zapatos!

Satoshi se fue a poner zapatos, se escuchó otro disparo.

-Inuyasha!

-Eran dos!

Kagome se quedó sobre la cama tratando de calmar a la niña, cuando finalmente su llanto cesó, la vio apacible llevarse sus manitas a la boca, entonces la abrazó con fuerza y permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Kami, protégela, onegai… yo no sé lo que haría sin mi bebé…

Satoshi entró en la habitación.

-Papi quiere… mami…

-Estoy bien… qué quiere tu papá?

-Quiere saber si Aiko está bien?

-Dile que sí…

-Mami… tú…

-Estoy bien, Satoshi… sólo me asusté…

Satoshi fue con Inuyasha. Cerca de media hora después, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación y mandó a Satoshi a bañarse. Entró directo al baño y se bañó el. Al salir, vio a Kagome abrazando a la niña.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Está bien?

-Sí…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya pasó…

-Dos ratas en la habitación de mi bebé? Por Kami, Inuyasha… y de ese tamaño! No creí que crecieran tanto!

-Creo que son noruegas… mañana nos trasladaremos a un hotel y mandaré a fumigar toda la casa…

-Kami, detesto las ratas!

-Te congelaste…

-Les tengo miedo! Terror!

Inuyasha acarició la mejilla de Aiko y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, Kagome… la tienes en alerta…

Inuyasha cargó a la pequeña y la acarició.

-Mami está muy nerviosa… vamos a dormir…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza y la acunó entre sus brazos. Poco a poco la pequeña se fue durmiendo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Inuyasha la acomodó en la cama, vio a Kagome.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

Inuyasha tomó su mano.

-Gracias… por enseñarme a usarla… de no ser así la rata me hubiera mordido…

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha solía tener maneras muy extrañas de ver la vida.

-Gracias por salvarla…

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque tuviera que enfrentarla con las manos limpias.

Kagome lo besó en los labios.

-Te amo…

Se acomodaron a ambos lados de la pequeña. Kagome acarició su cabeza y tomó la mano de Inuyasha.

-Esta noche salvaste a nuestra hija… no sé… no qué hubiera hecho…

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, Inuyasha acarició su rostro y removió algunas.

-Mi amor…

-Kami, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se levantó y la abrazó. Acarició su espalda.

-Tranquila, mi amor… lo que aún no concibo es cómo llegaron allí…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin sobre su pecho. Sonrió y acarició sus facciones.

-(Nuestra hija va a ser tan hermosa como tú, mi amor…)

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Espero reviews, tomatazos, ketchup… (botellas plásticas, onegai)…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Orgullo

**Capítulo 14**

**Orgullo**

Inuyasha llevó a un equipo de fumigación y exterminadores, quería saber cómo llegaron dos ratas a esa habitación. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación, los exterminadores determinaron que fueron puestas allí. Inuyasha escuchó incrédulo las teorías de los exterminadores.

-Usar una escalera y tirarlas por la ventana? Pero si tengo aire acondicionado central! La ventana no se abre!

-No la abrieron… la rompieron…

El exterminador le mostró el vidrio cortado en forma circular.

-Un cortavidrios?

-Es el tamaño justo de las ratas, no?

-Sí, eran así de gordas. En el centro antirrábico me dijeron que eran Noruegas pardas. Esa cosa se paró en dos patas y me iba a atacar.

-No son muy comunes aquí… al menos no en lugares limpios.

……………………………………………..

Inuyasha llegó a la casa de Sesshoumaru, quien les había ofrecido quedarse con ellos.

-Qué te dijeron?

-Tres días… pero tú y los niños volverán en 6. Cuando pasen los 3 días hay que lavarlo todo. No quiero que se intoxiquen.

Kagome acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Kami…

Inuyasha fue por un trago al estudio.

-Qué pasó?

-Las ratas no llegaron por su cuenta… alguien cortó el vidrio de la ventana y las metió a la habitación.

-QUÉ!

-Voy a poner seguridad en toda la casa. No sé… hasta cámaras… Kagome, qué le pasa a Enzo? Está de vacaciones, debería estar feliz…

-Reprobó todos los exámenes… lo aprobaron por las notas del año. Rin fue a hablar con el profesor.

Enzo estaba sentado en una esquina, solo. Satoshi jugaba con su game boy. Alguien golpeó la puerta violentamente.

-Abran la puerta!

Inuyasha corrió a abrir, Sesshoumaru entró cargando a Rin y subió corriendo a la habitación.

-Mami!

Enzo fue corriendo tras Sesshoumaru. Cuando él la acostó, Enzo se subió a la cama y comenzó a llamarla.

-Mami! MAMI! MAMI!

Sesshoumaru intentaba hablar con el doctor, pero los gritos de Enzo no lo dejaban.

-ENZO CÁLLATE!

Enzo se abrazó a Rin llorando.

-Mami, no me dejes solo… mamita… mama, sveglia… per favore… mama… é me… il vostro bambino… mama…

Enzo la besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru seguía los pasos del doctor, corrió a la cocina y buscó azúcar, le abrió la boca y se la puso en la lengua. Se quedó observando mientras Enzo la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla con lágrimas en el rostro. Poco después, Rin recobró el conocimiento y abrazó a Enzo.

-Mio amore…

-MAMA!

-Ya despertó…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente. Rin se sentó en la cama y Enzo la abrazó llorando.

-Mama…

-Enzo, mi amor…

-Parli me in italiano! (Háblame en italiano!)

-Enzo, tesoro…

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Perdonilo per spaventarli… (Perdóname por asustarte)

-Non desidero rimanere senza mama… (No me quiero quedar sin mama)

-Tranquilo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru terminó la llamada, abrazó a Rin.

-Enzo, perdóname por gritarte…

-Mama, che cosa ha detto? (Mama, qué dijo?)

-Spiacente per i grida voi… Enzo, sono spiacente…

El pequeño se abrazó a su padre. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza. Le siguió hablando en italiano.

-Yo sé que te asustaste. Yo también me asusté…

-Sesshoumaru, qué me pasó?

-El doctor cree que estás desarrollando diabetes gestacional. Mañana irás y te hará unos exámenes.

-Kami…

Rin se acarició el vientre.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien… con mucha hambre, pero bien…

-Quieres que te prepare algo? Un sándwich?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y fue a la cocina. Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo está?

-Bien… el doctor cree que está desarrollando diabetes gestacional. Le voy a preparar un sándwich.

Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Rin, cómo estás?

-Estoy bien… perdón por preocuparlos.

Rin se sentó en el sillón.

-Qué les dijeron los del control de pestes?

-Pues que no llegaron solas… descubrieron una ventana cortada con un corta vidrios… así que sólo puedo pensar que alguien le quiere hacer daño a mi bebé…

-Kami…

-Tengo miedo, Rin…

-No te preocupes, Kagome… nosotros nos aseguraremos de que nada le pase a Aiko.

Kagome vio hacia el corral, donde su bebita dormía. La preocupación se adueñaba de su rostro.

-Es que aún no concibo alguien que quiera dañar a una cosita tan inocente… ni siquiera sabe hablar! Qué daño pudo haber hecho para que alguien se las quiera cobrar?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Kagome se refugió en su pecho.

-Cálmate, mi amor… voy a llegar al fondo…

-Rin…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru poner el sándwich sobre la mesa. Fue hasta él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-De nada, preciosa…

Enzo se sentó junto con Rin. Rin le dio una mordida al sándwich y sonrió.

-Rico! Usaste jamón serrano?

-Sí.

-Mami, yo quiero probarlo…

Rin le dejó probar el sándwich a Enzo. Al terminar de comer, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor… Enzo…

-Dime, mami…

-Enzo, tu papi y yo fuimos al colegio y hablamos con el profesor. Él se equivocó al corregirte y tú pusiste varias cosas en italiano. Así que en verdad pasaste tus exámenes.

-Sí!

Enzo abrazó a Rin.

-Pero, de ahora en adelante, vas a estudiar más japonés. No puedes llenar los exámenes en italiano.

-Lo prometo.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ahora vete a jugar con Satoshi.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se fueron al estudio, Rin y Kagome se quedaron en la sala. Aiko despertó y Rin la cargó, la pequeña se sentía incómoda hasta que Kagome la cargó.

-Es extraño… siempre me hace eso…

-Estás preocupada por algo?

-No…

-Rin… creo que vas a tener una niña…

Rin rió y se acarició el vientre.

-Sabía que olvidaba decirles algo! Sí es niña!

Los niños pasaron cerca de ellas gritando y peleando con espadas. Rin rió.

-Muchas felicidades, Rin!

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru está loco, casi baila cuando lo supo.

-Me alegro mucho, sabes? Es por eso que Aiko no se siente cómoda contigo. Siente las hormonas.

-Bueno, qué se le puede hacer?

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-Una bebita igualita a su papá…

Kagome sonrió. Ya en la noche, Rin llevó a Enzo a su cama y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Hasta mañana, mami…

Rin lo besó nuevamente y acariciando su rostro se apartó. Cuando entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru pasaba canales en la TV, se acomodó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Bien… estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Y la bebé?

-La bebé?

Rin sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Es una bebita, hermosa como su mami…

-Pero yo quiero que mi bebé se parezca a su papi…

-No, soy muy feo. Si es una niña y se parece a mí… la daño…

Rin rió a carcajadas, se quedó acariciando su rostro sonriente.

-Estás sonriendo… no había notado desde cuándo lo haces…

-Te puedo dar una pista… desde que me dejas dormir contigo…

Rin volvió a reír.

-Eres un tonto… pero te amo, tanto, tonto…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

Sonrieron y se unieron en un beso tierno y eterno. Sesshoumaru le dio muchos besitos más.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Tú quieres hacer el amor? Porque yo estoy agotada…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No puedo ser romántico con mi esposa?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Entonces? Romance no precisamente significa sexo…

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Cállate y bésame…

………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba sentado contra el espaldar, Kagome recostada sobre su pecho.

-Inu… ya, vamos a dormir…

-No puedo…

-Inu, por favor… descansa…

-No puedo, Kagome. Tengo que descubrir quién quiere hacerle daño a mi hija.

-Kami, cómo serás de terco. Por favor, Inuyasha… sólo está noche…

Escucharon risas y supieron que eran Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-No podemos ser como ellos sólo una noche?

-Nosotros no tenemos un matrimonio perfecto.

Inuyasha se levantó y se puso la yukata, salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras, vio a Rin y Sesshoumaru en la cocina.

-Atrapados! Ven…

-No, gracias… no quiero interrumpirlos…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y rieron a carcajadas.

-Es un antojo, zopenco, ven a comer…

Kagome bajó las escaleras.

-Inuy…

Inuyasha fue hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname…

Sin comentar nada más, Rin les sirvió del postre que había preparado. Luego de comer, volvieron a la habitación. Inuyasha se sentó viendo hacia el piso, Kagome lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Inu…

-Soy un idiota…

-No lo eres, mi amor…

-Claro que lo soy… tú intentas arreglar las cosas y yo te grito.

-Los dos estamos tensos. No fue tú hija ni mí hija… es nuestra hija, mi amor…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Inu…

-Kagome… si no hubieras estado embarazada… me habrías perdonado?

-Inuyasha…

-Sólo dime…

-Claro que sí, mi amor… yo sólo quería que supieras cómo me sentía yo.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Kagome.

-Ya no sé vivir sin ti, Kagome… y tampoco sé vivir conmigo mismo… te he hecho tanto daño… tanto daño…

-Inuyasha… tal vez necesitas aprender a perdonarte tú mismo…

Inuyasha se acostó abrazándola.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en el consultorio del doctor.

-Todos tus análisis resultaron normales… no veo que seas candidata a la diabetes…

-Y entonces?

-Tal vez pasó mucho tiempo sin comer, estuvo de mal humor…

-No, nada de eso…

-La preocupación…

-Tal vez… pero cree que eso pueda afectar a mi bebé?

-No, la primera vez no. Tenga más cuidado. Todo va de maravillas, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-Gracias…

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con Kagome jugando con los niños, sonrieron. Sesshoumaru se despidió de Rin con un apasionado beso.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… cuídate…

-Vendré un poco tarde, tengo una junta…

-Con que una junta ah? Si te portas bien, tal vez pueda darte un…

-Rin! Tenemos visitas…

-En qué pensabas? Yo hablaba de un rico masaje.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Estás loca, preciosa…

-Y tú eres un pervertido…

Enzo corrió hasta Rin luego de que Sesshoumaru se marchara.

-Mami, ven a jugar!

-Vamos a jugar…

Se pasaron la tarde jugando, cuando ya Kagome y Rin se habían cansado, decidieron preparar una merienda. Aiko despertó.

-Es la hora de que ordeñen… digo, de alimentarla…

Rin rió. Kagome salió de la cocina y se preparó para darle el pecho a Aiko. Rin fue a la sala con una bandeja donde había sándwiches y refrescos.

-Enzo, Satoshi!

-Meriendaaa!

Enzo entró corriendo y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mami!

-E-ep! Qué vas a hacer? Vaya a lavarse las manos!

Enzo fue corriendo al baño a lavarse las manos. Al volver, volvió a besar a Rin y tomó un sándwich y un vaso. Antes de sentarse se fijó en lo que hacía Kagome y se quedó viendo. Satoshi se puso celoso y lo empujó.

-No veas a mi mamá!

-Satoshi!

-Mami, hice algo malo?

-No, mi amor… ven…

Rin lo sentó a su lado.

-No tiraste refresco?

-No…

-Te quedaste viendo a tu tía…

-Qué está haciendo?

-Le está dando la comida a Aiko. Todas las mamás, después de que el bebé nace, tenemos leche en el pecho. Y esa leche es la mejor comida para el bebé.

-Ah… como la mamá perrita a sus cachorritos…

-Si, así mismo.

Satoshi estaba sentado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Y por qué me empujaste, Satoshi?

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora hagan las paces y disfruten su merienda.

Satoshi no se movió. Enzo se acercó a él y le ofreció un sándwich.

-Tu mamá es tan bonita como la mía…

Rin y Kagome rieron. Poco después de que Kagome terminara de alimentar a Aiko y le sacara los gases, llegó Inuyasha. Le entregó a Rin una caja de chocolates.

-Gracias!

-Te las envía, Sesshoumaru. Que no lo esperes despierta…

-Uf! Qué truco más barato!

Rin abrió la caja de chocolates y probó uno.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Les brindó a todos, junto a los chocolates había una tarjeta. Rin la leyó y sonrió. Enzo se sentó a su lado. Cuando terminó de merendar, Rin le limpió la boca.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Puedo jugar más?

-Más? No estás cansado?

-No. Mami, por fa! Además, ya no tengo clases…

-Está bien…

Enzo y Satoshi se fueron al patio a jugar. Rin recogió la bandeja. Al volver a la sala, se devolvió a la cocina, Inuyasha y Kagome se besaban apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Rin salió de la cocina.

-Estaré arriba, por si necesitan algo…

Rin subió las escaleras y se acostó.

-Ah! Si esto es a los 5 meses… qué me vas a hacer a los 9?

Tomó un libro de los que siempre tenía sobre su mesa de noche, buscó la página marcada y comenzó a leer. No se había dado cuenta de la hora, cuando Enzo se subió a la cama, notó el paso del tiempo.

-Kami! Es de noche! Enzo…

El pequeño la abrazó, Rin acarició su cabellera mojada y apreció el olor a limpio.

-Te bañaste tú solo?

-Tía me dijo que estabas cansada, así que no te molesté…

-No me molestas, mi amor…

-Es que siempre estás haciendo cosas para mí y conmigo…

-Porque eres mi bebé…

-Además… tú vas a tener otro bebé y yo soy un niño grande… tú no puedes cuidarnos a los dos…

-Mi amor, mientras el bebé no nazca, todavía tienes mamá para ti solito. Y cuando la bebé nazca, dormirá todo el día. Sólo despertará para comer, así que mientras duerma, mami es tuya también. Ya después, veremos como se hace una mami para dos bebés.

-Mami, me vas a querer menos?

-No, mi amor, claro que no. Yo te amo a ti y a la bebé igual.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu papá… vas crecer para ser todo un hombre, educado y caballeroso.

-Te lo prometo, mami…

-Te amo, mi chiquito…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos, tengo que hacer la cena…

Para cuando Rin bajó las escaleras un delicioso olor la hipnotizó y la llamó hasta la cocina, allí encontró a Inuyasha con mandil y olla en mano.

-Inuyasha!

-Descansaste?

-Estaba leyendo, disculpa, que se me olvidó la hora…

-Oye, oye, descansa. Vete a ver televisión o a bordar. Esta noche cocino yo.

Rin sonrió y salió de la cocina. Fue a la sala donde los niños veían una película de acción. Kagome estaba con ellos.

-Quien lo ve así, lo compra…

-No pues, si él quiere cocinar, yo lo dejo. Tampoco es que me muera por hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Sesshoumaru no cocina?

-No, él prefiere salir. Pero cuando cocina, es para chuparse los dedos.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con los zapatos en la mano. Rin dormía con la televisión encendida. La apagó y se metió al baño, al salir, se acomodo a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Que descanses, preciosa…

-No tan rápido… apestas a alcohol.

-Sólo fueron dos tragos… oye! Me acabo de cepillar! Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Cuando tomaste el control. Sessh, sabes que no me gusta que tomes tan tarde…

-Sólo fueron un par de cervezas, preciosa…

-Ya van 4, dos tragos, dos cervezas…

-Rin… sabes cómo son los socios nuevos, siempre quieren celebrar. Qué iba a hacer? Decirles que mi esposa me prohíbe tomar después de las 10?

-Decirles que eres un hombre íntegro y que tu esposa espera que llegues con bien a tu casa. Gracias por pensar en mí, Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy bien.

-Entonces vete con tu bienestar a la sala, porque aún apestas a alcohol.

-Hay momentos en los que puedes ser una verdadera perra.

-Y tú un maldito descarado. Vete de aquí!

…………………………………

Inuyasha apagó el despertador y besó la frente de Kagome, se levantó y se metió al baño. Luego de vestirse bajó las escaleras y qué sorpresa se llevó al ver a Sesshoumaru aún dormido en el sofá.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Rin, dame pastillas para el dolor de cabeza…

-Es Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-Uf! Mano, sí que le diste duro al codo anoche!

-Cállate, zopenco!

-Tú duermes en el sillón y yo soy el zopenco? Buen viaje.

Sesshoumaru resopló y se levantó, recogió todas las cosas y subió las escaleras. Inuyasha se dispuso a hacer el desayuno y guardarle a los demás. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y descubrió que Rin no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Rin…

Rin sólo se dio vuelta y se tapó la cara con la sábana. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y se vistió. Se sentó en la cama.

-Yo sé que no me quieres hablar… pero… yo anoche metí la pata… se me pasaron los tragos… y…

-Te pasaste completamente. No me siento bien, por favor, vete.

-Rin, lo siento, de verdad…

-No sientes nada. Vete.

-Rin…

-No me hagas gritar. Simplemente lárgate!

Sesshoumaru se fue. Poco después, Inuyasha tocó la puerta.

-Rin, es Inuyasha, puedo entrar?

-Sí…

Inuyasha entró, Rin se terminaba de peinar, pero sus ojos se notaban rojos.

-Rin, no has dormido nada…

-Estoy bien…

-No, Rin, no lo estás. Vi a Sesshoumaru en la sala esta mañana…

Rin se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le pasó la mano por la espalda.

-Tranquila… fue sólo una discusión…

-Ya quisiera yo… Inuyasha… tú sabes si Sesshoumaru tiene amantes?

Inuyasha se atragantó de puro aire.

-No, Rin, Rin… Sesshoumaru puede ser arrogante, imberbe, patán… pero te es fiel… eso me consta, Rin… Me di cuenta que se pasó de tragos anoche…

-Yo como una idiota preocupada por que nada le pasara y él bebiendo como un alambique en un bar. No es justo, Inuyasha, no es justo.

Inuyasha continuó a su lado.

-Yo haré que el imbécil ese entienda…

-No… no pierdas tu tiempo…

Inuyasha dejó a Rin acostada y le pidió que descansara. Fue con Kagome. Estaba amantando a Aiko.

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… Hm! Qué guapo te ves!

Inuyasha sonrió. Le dijo a Kagome que se hiciera cargo de todo, que Rin no se sentía bien.

………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su oficina y de inmediato se dirigió a la de Sesshoumaru.

-Eres un imbécil, lo sabías? Cómo eres capaz de hacerle una cosa así a Rin?

-Tú eres la última persona en la faz de la tierra que puede venir a hablarme de moral!

-Sí es cierto que le fui infiel a Kagome, pero Kami es testigo que nunca la insulté! Me aconsejaste no sé cuantas cosas y todo fue mierda!

-Vete al infierno, Inuyasha!

-Fíjate donde pisas… las mujeres son demasiado orgullosas… y no creo que Rin te deje pisotearla por más tiempo. Yo que tú y voy a salvar mi matrimonio ahora mismo… porque hermanito, te van a botar!

Inuyasha iba a salir de la oficina y se detuvo.

-Ni tú te la mereces, ni ella se merece un charlatán como tú…

………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? No me maten por favor, ahora es ke se pone bueno el merengue… jijiji… "y su papá era su mamá y su mamá era su papá…" (fragmento de chichorizo)… bueno, espero sus reviews! Besitos Mizuho!**


	15. Perdón

**Capítulo 15**

**Perdón**

Sesshoumaru estuvo intentando llamar a Rin un sinnúmero de veces, pero Kagome le decía que estaba dormida. Finalmente la llamó al celular.

-Bueno?

-Rin, preciosa…

-Ahórratelo.

-Rin…

-No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, Sesshoumaru. Si quieres beber hasta el amanecer con tus amigotes, hazlo. Yo no estaré aquí para esperarte.

-Rin, qué?

-Me voy, me voy y me llevo a mi hijo. Felicidades, eres libre. Y no te preocupes, no me interesa un centavo de tú dinero.

Rin apagó el celular. Sabía que había hablado por despecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Kami, qué hice!

Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Rin te traje un… Rin…

Kagome dejó el vaso sobre el gavetero y se acercó a Rin.

-Se acabó, Kagome… le dije que me voy…

-Pero cómo si yo no te he pasado llamadas?

-Me llamó al celular…

-Kami, Rin… en qué estabas pensando?

-No lo sé… mi estúpido orgullo… yo sé que Sesshoumaru no se va a oponer…

-Pero él te ama…

-Pero es demasiado arrogante!

-Rin… por Kami… dale… dale al menos el día de hoy… no creo que haya sido tan grave como para terminar tu matrimonio… todos llegan tomados…

-De ahí a decirme perra hay un largo trecho, Kagome… y todo porque como una imbécil, me preocupaba por él!

Kagome la abrazó.

-Debe haber una solución… Rin… piensa en tus hijos…

-No, Kagome… ese error no lo voy a cometer yo…

-Rin… pero…

-Mi padre… golpeaba a mi madre… todas las noches… todas las malditas noches! Cuando terminaba con ella, iba por mí… yo me escondía bajo la cama… y rezaba… rezaba porque ya se desmayara de la borrachera y no me encontrara…

Kagome no podía creer lo que Rin le decía.

-El descanso de mi madre llegó cuando mi padre murió, intoxicado. Yo le reclamaba por qué nunca se fue? Y ella me confesó que lo hacía por mí… porque quería que yo tuviera padre… él siempre le prometía cambiar, dejar de beber… pero lo hizo hasta que lo mató. Dime si es justo que yo tenga que soportarle todas sus borracheras a Sesshoumaru?

-Rin, hablas como si él lo hiciera siempre…

-Pero cuando lo hace, se lleva los honores.

-Realmente es un patán al hacerte esto si sabe…

-No… él no lo sabe… nunca se lo dije… para él, yo nunca conocí a mi padre…

Sonó el teléfono. Kagome contestó.

-Bueno?

-Kagome, Sesshoumaru llegó?

-No…

-Pon las noticias! Rápido, pon las noticias!

Kagome encendió el televisor y lo primero que vieron fue a Sesshoumaru tirado en el piso cubriéndose con las manos. Aparecieron las letras dando la noticia de un asalto a una joyería a plena luz del día, donde habían resultado dos heridos, uno de ellos en condiciones críticas.

-Qué es esto! Kagome ese es Sesshoumaru!

Se ve cuando uno de los ladrones comienza a tomar las pertenencias de la gente. Sesshoumaru les entrega todo, pero se niega a darles su alianza.

-Dásela, no seas tonto, dásela!

En el forcejeo, sale de su camisa una cadena. Rin la reconoció, se la había regalado poco antes de quedar embarazada de Enzo. El ladrón lo golpeó con la culata y le quitó la cadena, luego le disparó y le quitó la alianza.

-NOOO! SESSHOUMARU!

Inuyasha llegó a la casa.

-Kagome!

-Inuyasha! Arriba!

Inuyasha llegó a la habitación.

-Quédate con los niños, vamos a la clínica…

Inuyasha condujo a toda velocidad hasta la clínica. Pidieron ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Ustedes son familiares?

-Soy su hermano y ella es su esposa…

-Tienen el mismo tipo de sangre?

-Sí…

-Es posible que necesitemos más adelante… señora, su esposa recibió un impacto de bala en el pecho… es dichoso, no le tocó el corazón en sí… pero sí le rozó el pericardio, el pericardio es…

-Recubre el corazón, lo sé…

-Bien… le perforó el pulmón izquierdo en la base más…

Sólo dígame que se va a salvar!

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, señora. Ahora mismo está en cirugía, lo están atendiendo los mejores médicos y todo queda en esperar por que la bala no haya hecho mayores daños.

Rin abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza, el doctor prometió volver con más noticias.

-Es mi culpa, Inuyasha, es mi culpa!

-No, Rin, es imposible…

-Él me llamó y yo le dije que lo iba a dejar! De seguro que fue a comprar algo para que lo perdonara…

……………………………….

En la sala de cirugías, el doctor intentaba salvar el pulmón de Sesshoumaru.

Aunque inconsciente por la anestesia, en su mente sólo había una cosa, Rin. Se debatía entre la posibilidad de perderla y morir.

………………………………

-Tía, dónde está mi mamá?

-Enzo! Ven a ver! Mami!

Kagome no pudo evitar que Enzo viera, precisamente, la parte del video donde le disparaban a Sesshoumaru.

-PAPA! PAPA! ESE ES MI PAPA! TÍA, MI PAPÁ SE MURIÓ!

Kagome lo abrazó.

-No está muerto, Enzo… no está muerto, lo están operando.

-PAPI!

Enzo comenzó a hablar en italiano, Kagome no podía controlarlo.

-Enzo! Enzo! Está vivo!

Enzo tocaba la pantalla del televisor.

-Papa, sveglia! PAPA!

Enzo colapsó y se quedó desmayado entre los brazos de Kagome. Ella lo cargó hasta su habitación, Satoshi sólo la seguía llorando.

-Mami, qué le pasó a mi tío?

-Sesshoumaru está vivo… lo están operando, tu papá y Rin están en la clínica…

-Perdón, mami… yo no leí lo que decía… no sabía que era…

-Tranquilo, mi amor…

Kagome lo abrazó. A Enzo le comenzó a subir la temperatura y Kagome le aplicó paños fríos en la frente.

-Papa… papa, é me, il suo bambino…

-Kami, está delirando…

-Yo sé lo que dice…

-Qué dice?

-Llama a tío… como si no lo conociera, le dice que es él, su bebé…

Enzo despertó.

-Tranquilo, cálmate… Enzo, soy yo, Kagome…

-Tía!

Enzo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin papá, tía!

-Tranquilo, tu papá está en la sala de operaciones… lo están curando…

………………………………

El doctor salió luego de interminables horas de cirugía.

-Samuru, Sesshoumaru?

-Yo… yo soy su esposa…

-La operación fue todo un éxito. Dormirá toda la noche y ya mañana es cuando lo llevaremos a una habitación.

-Gracias Kami! Gracias doctor! Gracias!

Ya que no le darían una habitación hasta el día siguiente, Inuyasha convenció a Rin de ir a la casa, que él se quedaría en la noche.

-No, Inuyasha…

-Rin… tienes que explicarle a Enzo…

Rin aceptó. Inuyasha la llevó a la casa, Satoshi lo abrazó llorando.

-Te quiero, papi!

-Yo también te quiero, hijo…

Rin fue hasta la habitación de Enzo.

-Mami!

-Mi amor!

Rin casi lo carga del abrazo que le dio.

-Mami, mi papi… en la televisión…

-Ya tu papi está bien… mañana podremos verlo. Ahora sólo vamos a dormir, mi amor…

-Mami, puedo dormir contigo?

-Sí… ve a la cama, yo voy ahora.

Rin abrazó a Kagome.

-Gracias! No sé cómo agradecerte…

-No hay de qué…

………………………………..

Rin se pasó la noche en vela. Con Enzo abrazado a ella. Finalmente el cansancio de dos noches sin dormir le pasó factura y se quedó dormida. Al despertar, vio el reloj, sólo había dormido dos horas. Besó a su pequeño en la cabeza y se fue a bañar. Luego de levantar a Enzo, lo bañó y preparó el desayuno.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Papi se va a poner bien, verdad?

-Sí, mi amor…

Cuando llegaron. Inuyasha estaba en la sala de esperas. Rin le entregó el desayuno que le había preparado.

-Gracias…

-Gracias a ti… cómo sigue?

-Pues está estable… no me han dicho nada más… ya lo van a pasar a la habitación…

-Vete a descansar…

-Después de que lo vea.

Cuando el doctor les dijo que estaba en la habitación, Rin entró primero, sola, quería asegurarse que Enzo no se asustaría. Sesshoumaru estaba con el rostro hacia la ventana. Las manos en puños.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la vio y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, volvió a ver a la ventana.

-Sessh! Gracias a Kami que estás bien!

Rin acarició su cabeza. Notó la tristeza en sus ojos. El doctor le había dicho, que tal vez por los próximos días le resulte muy doloroso hablar. Apoyó su frente con la suya.

-Sentí que me moría cuando te vi por televisión… Kami, mi amor… era… era como si me ahogara… sólo pensaba que le entregaras el anillo… pero tú decidiste pelear… No me dejaron verte de ninguna manera… hasta hoy…

-Rin…

-No hables, mi amor… el doctor dijo que te puede doler mucho…

-Rin… si… si-se compli-ca… dé-jame… morir… si-no… me… vas… a per-don… perdonar… me quiero… mo-rir…

La voz de Sesshoumaru era ronca y hablaba en voz baja y entrecortado, Rin imaginó que ése era su umbral del dolor.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru no pienses en esas cosas. Lo importante es que estás bien…

Sesshoumaru sintió las gotas de lágrimas caer sobre su rostro. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Rin. Rin puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Te… he- hecho… de-masia-do… da-ño…

-No hables así, mi amor…

-No… te… merez-co… y sí… me me-rez-co esto…

-Sesshoumaru, te perdono, lo que sea. Pero por Kami, ya no digas esas cosas…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios.

-Enzo e Inuyasha están aquí… les diré que entren…

Cuando Enzo vio a su padre, corrió a él.

-PAPA!

Sesshoumaru lo vio y sonrió. Pidió dónde escribir, Inuyasha le dio el periódico y su bolígrafo. Sesshoumaru saludó a Enzo y le preguntó que si cuidó a su mamá.

-Sí. Papi, yo lo vi en televisión…

Sesshoumaru le escribió diciéndole que no se preocupara, que se iba a recuperar, pero que tenía que convencer a Rin de besarlo otra vez.

-Mami, tienes que darle un beso a papi! Para que se cure!

Rin sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

-Eres un aprovechado…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió el beso de su esposa. Escribió.

-Te amo, preciosa… eso es a ti, mami…

-Yo también te amo, tonto…

Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés bien…

Rin abrazó a Enzo y lo besó en la frente.

-Mi amor, vete a la casa con Inuyasha.

-Pero mami…

-Ve, éste no es el lugar para un niño. Además, tu papi tiene que descansar. En la tarde podrás venir con Kagome.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin lo volvió a besar. Enzo se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Te quiero papi, cúrate pronto.

-Te… quiero… hi-jo…

Enzo se marchó obedeciendo a su madre. Rin sacó varias cosas del bulto que llevó y las acomodó.

-Necesitas algo?

-Un… papel… limpio…

-Voy a comprar una libreta. No debes hablar. Ya vengo.

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se vio la mano y se notaba el área pálida donde se encontrase el anillo. A los pocos minutos Rin volvió con la libreta y bolígrafo. Casi junto con ella entró el doctor.

-Buenos días… señor Samuru… y usted debe ser la señora Samuru…

-Así es, buenos días, doctor…

-No le hace justicia. Es mucho más hermosa de lo que me dijo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, pero apretando los dientes, el médico estaba coqueteando con Rin frente a él.

-Oh! Pero si ya viene familia en camino…

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-El primero?

-No, segunda, es niña.

-Ya van a tener dos niñas?

-No, el primero es varón. Es todo un hombrecito, ya va a cumplir 9 años.

Sesshoumaru puso la libreta boca abajo cuando el doctor se acercó.

-Vamos a ver…

Se puso guantes y le removió la gasa que cubría la herida. Rin se quedó impresionada por el tamaño.

-Kami!

-No se preocupe, señora, es más escándalo que otra cosa, pero para tratar un pulmón, hay que hacerlo así. Le voy a limpiar la herida, señor Samuru…

El doctor le limpió la herida y le esparció un polvillo blanco a lo largo de la misma.

-Esto es un cicatrizante, muy rápido, también tiene antibióticos. Va a sentir molestias de picazón o de ardor. Completamente normal.

Le colocó gasa limpia. Se dirigió a Rin entregándole una muestra del polvo.

-Las enfermeras no se lo pondrán, ellas solo limpiarán la herida. Cuando terminen, usted se lo aplica. Debe comprar más, da para dos aplicaciones.

-No hay problemas. Algo más?

-Nada más por el momento. Volveré mañana…

-Doctor, cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-El tiempo que se tome cicatrizar. Cuando le removamos la sutura, le podemos dar de alta.

-Gracias…

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura. Le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír. El doctor se despidió y se marchó. Rin volvió a besar a Sesshoumaru.

-Te vi, estabas celoso…

-Qué… es… lo… que… se… cree… ese… ta-ra-do?

-Deberías descansar. Trata de dormir un poco.

Rin se sentó en el sillón. Sesshoumaru continuó su escritura. Para cuando terminó, contó 4 páginas. Vio a Rin que se acariciaba el vientre, pero no sonreía.

-Rin…

Ella no lo oía, estaba muy lejos.

-RIN!

Se arrepintió al instante de haber gritado, sentía que se desgarraba el pecho. Rin se puso de pie y fue a su lado.

-Qué pasa? Sessh?

Cuando Sesshoumaru recuperó el aliento, acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Qué… te… pasa?

-Yo estoy bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó. Señaló su vientre.

-Es-tás… preo-cu-pa-da…

-Es… que no la he sentido desde antes de ayer… desde que discutimos… no es normal que se deje de mover así por así…

-Ve… con… el… doc-tor…

-No puedo dejarte solo…

-Ve…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo… no quiero…

-Rin… ve… al… mé-di-co…

-No quiero, Sesshoumaru, tengo miedo… no quiero…

-VE! Por… mí… haz-lo por… mí…

Rin aceptó ir. Sesshoumaru continuó escribiendo. Faltaban muchas cosas por decir.

……………………………

El doctor vio a Rin en el pasillo.

-Rin, qué te trae por aquí, no tienes cita… y tu esposo? Siempre te acompaña…

-Él estuvo en el asalto a la joyería de ayer… los ladrones lo hirieron.

-Sí… vi la noticia. Cómo está?

-Está bien… ya se está recuperando… doctor… tengo ya dos días que no siento a la bebé…

-Dos días? Nada, no se mueve, ni patadas?

-Nada…

-Vamos a ver…

El doctor la pasó al consultorio, las demás pacientes comenzaron a protestar.

-Doctor, mejor dígame a qué hora vengo… no puedo dejarlo solo tanto tiempo…

-Tú estás en emergencia. Entra, que te voy a revisar.

Rin entró. El doctor la examinó físicamente, todo esta bien.

-Te haré un ultrasonido.

El doctor lo vio todo bien, notó que la bebé estaba encogida, como si estuviese asustada. Y sus latidos un poco acelerados.

-Rin, relájate, respira… deja que el estrés salga de tu cuerpo… relájate…

Rin se relajó. Los latidos de la bebé se calmaron. El doctor sonrió.

-Mientras estés estresada, ella no se moverá. Siente lo que tú sientes. Haz que tu esposo le hable.

-Él no puede hablar.

-Bueno, pero por el momento está perfectamente bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Gracias, doctor…

-No hay de qué. Toma…

El doctor le dio las fotografías del ultrasonido.

-A tu esposo le gustará verlas.

-Se ve tan claro…

-Tu bebé esta bien.

-Gracias, doctor.

-Saludas a tu esposo de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

-Que se recupere pronto.

-Gracias…

Rin volvió a la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor!

Lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, está bien. La bebé está bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin le mostró las fotografías, al verlas, Sesshoumaru las acarició con sus dedos y sonrió. Sin Rin esperarlo, la abrazó, lo sintió soltar el aire y llorar. Cuando se apartaron, Sesshoumaru tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo… pre-cio-sa… Por… fa-vor… per-dó-na-me…

Sesshoumaru tomó una gran bocanada de aire, parecía que se asfixiaba, se haló la fénula.

-Sessh!

-No puedo…

Hablaba a la vez que intentaba aspirar.

-No puedo respirar!

Rin tocó la alarma de las enfermeras frenéticamente.

-Cálmate, mi amor… cálmate… ya viene ayuda…

Sesshoumaru continuaba tomando aire como un buzo antes de sumergirse. Los aparatos conectados a su pecho parecían enloquecer. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos, inyectados en sangre.

-Sesshoumaru, resiste…

Llegó un equipo de enfermeras y médicos.

-Saturación va cayendo… el tanque está vacío.

-El pulmón colapsó… no hay tiempo… lo haré aquí…

Una enfermera le lavó el costado izquierdo con jabón quirúrgico. El doctor le hizo una perforación entre las costillas y se escuchó un silbido. Todo se calmó.

-Lo llevaremos a cuidados intensivos…

Sesshoumaru fue trasladado y Rin se quedó sola en la habitación. Cuando limpiaron la cama, le entregaron la libreta y el lapicero. Al leer lo que había escrito, Rin sintió que se partía el corazón.

_-"A mi esposa:_

_Si nunca recupero la voz, si nunca vuelvo a hablar, si nunca te vuelvo a ver… son muchos nunca, pero no se sabe cuándo será, quiero que sepas que te amo, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando me hablaste en francés y yo no supe responder. Y te amaré más allá de la muerte, si hay algo después de que mi alma abandone mis huesos, ten seguro que te seguiré amando._

_Has sido la promotora de la mayoría de mis alegrías, mi razón para sobrevivir el día a día. Y justamente ahora que me quedo mudo es cuando más deseo decirte que te amo. Sabía que en Italia te estaba perdiendo, por eso volvimos a Japón. Yo no necesito estar aquí, pero tú sí. Sé que si algún día falto mis hijos quedan en las mejores manos. Eres una madre dedicada y entregada…_

Rin continuó leyendo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Sesshoumaru le decía tantas cosas, era como si recordara toda su vida junto a ella. Incluso repetía algunos chistes sin sabor, pero que la hacían reír.

_-…esto que vivo hoy es parte de mi propia estupidez… sólo pensaba en ese momento, "no me lo vas a creer"… ¿Cómo esperaba que me creyeras que me habían asaltado? Dando la gran coincidencia que ese mismo día decidí usar la cadena que me regalaste hace tantos años… pensé que tal vez pensarías que los había tirado… aún más después de que me dijiste que te ibas… Tal vez Inuyasha tiene razón, no te merezco, y tú ciertamente no te mereces una escoria como yo…"_

Rin interrumpió la lectura. Fue con el doctor y le pidió que la dejara verlo en cuidados intensivos.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les gustara! Me voy volando porque tengo exámenes! Dejen sus reviews! Besitos, Mizuho**


	16. El Poder de Tu Amor

**CANCIÓN EL PODER DE TU AMOR DE RICARDO MONTANER

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

**El Poder de Tu Amor**

_**Tengo que reconocer**_

**_Que me sorprendió el amor._**

_**Me enamoré de sed,**_

_**y tú eres el agua.**_

Rin entró a cuidados intensivos, donde Sesshoumaru respiraba ayudado por una máquina. Al ver a Rin, lágrimas brotaron automáticamente.

-No, mi amor, no llores… Sesshoumaru, estuve leyendo lo que escribiste. Míralo como quieras, pero cariño, no es verdad. Todo lo que piensas. Cuando estábamos en Italia me sentía sola, porque tú trabajabas demasiado y todo el mundo parecía tener una vida aparte.

Rin acarició sus mejillas y eliminó sus lágrimas.

-Espero haberlo hecho con la misma ternura y cariño con que lo has hecho tantas veces. Sesshoumaru… cuando te dije que te iba a dejar, lo dije por desquitarme… la verdad era que esperaba que te olvidaras de tu arrogancia y que fueras a impedirlo.

El doctor le dijo que ya debía salir. Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la besó, luego la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Te amo, mi amor… y no olvides tu promesa… me prometiste que siempre me ayudarías con nuestros hijos. Apenas comenzamos a recorrer ese camino.

Sesshoumaru asintió. Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin salió de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Se fue a la habitación, llamó a Kagome y les dijo lo sucedido.

_**Desnudo al aire libre**_

**_Estaba mi corazón_**

**_Hablando solito_**

**_Con su corazón._**

……………………………………

La prensa se enteró del estado de Sesshoumaru y continuaron siguiendo la noticia, el público se consolidaba con Rin y con Sesshoumaru, Rin recibía muchas cartas de gente que le daba ánimos para continuar. Una tarde, Rin esta con Enzo en la habitación, entra una mujer.

-Ésta es la habitación de Samuru Sesshoumaru?

-Mi papi está en cuidados intensivos.

-Enzo, te toca. Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy reportera, sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta, señora.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Adelante.

-Todo el mundo ha visto el video, todos saben quiénes son ustedes, todos conocen a su esposo y la pregunta es por qué? Por qué el decidió pelear por un anillo?

-Yo misma le hice esa pregunta… la noche antes nosotros discutimos y la mañana siguiente yo seguía molesta y volvimos a discutir… él dice que nunca pensó que le dispararían. Que él sólo pensaba en que no le creería que lo habían asaltado. Es decir, qué tan extraño puede ser que te roben una alianza matrimonial? Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido… yo creo que peleando o no, igualmente le habrían disparado. Así como lo hicieron con el guardia.

-Pero el guardia ya está en su casa, fue una herida menor.

-Una bala es una lotería… nosotros tenemos suerte que apenas le rozó el corazón. Un milímetro más y otra sería la historia. Así que tanto como el guardia como mi esposo son afortunados.

……………………………

Los siguientes días fueron críticos, ahora Sesshoumaru debía recuperarse de dos heridas. Afortunadamente todo comenzó a salir bien. Lo volvieron a sacar a la habitación, pero ésta vez, podía hablar. Y ya le permitían ponerse de pie. Al ver a Rin, se paró de la silla de ruedas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa!

-Sessh! Mi amor!

Rin reía con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó y no lo quería soltar. Escucharlo hablarle de nuevo, con su voz, en ese tono grave y sexy que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Era como si todo hubiese terminado. Sesshoumaru comprendió que se había emocionado mucho. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato. Finalmente, Rin se apartó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro y comprobar que no estaba soñando. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y le sonrió.

-Te amo.

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Que me eleva a lo profundo_**

**_Como un globo hasta el cielo_**

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Me sumerge a las alturas_**

_**Y me corta la respiración**_

_**Yo te juro, no miento**_

**_Que tu amor tiene ese poder..._**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, la enfermera la acomodó en una posición semisentado. Cuando se marchó, Sesshoumaru se volvió a poner de pie y la volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias, Rin… porque siempre, siempre has estado ahí. No era a costa de esto que esperaba que me perdonaras. Y por eso para mí no es perdón…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Nunca, jamás en mi vida me voy a arrepentir tanto de haberte insultado como esa noche. Nunca tendré la razón ni el derecho para menospreciarte o subyugarte a mi voluntad. Pero preciosa… te pido perdón porque lo hice mal, porque no lo pensé y porque tenías toda la razón respecto al alcohol. Y sobre todo… yo ya no sé vivir sin ti, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru, ya es cosa del pasado.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre y sintió la inmediata respuesta. Rin rió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Se movió!

-Y no se había movido en todo este tiempo?

-No. Kami, mi amor, sólo tu lo pudiste hacer!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Rin lo llenó de besos. Llamó para que llevaran a Enzo a ver a su papá. Cuando el niño llegó, corrió a la cama.

-Papa!

-Hola, enano!

-PAPA!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos paternales, el pequeño lloraba contra su pecho.

-Papa!

-Tranquilo… cálmate… Enzo…

Enzo vio a su papá se secó las lágrimas.

-Los hombres no lloran… lo sé… pero… qué te pasa a ti?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Los hombres, sí lloran, hijo…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hijo, ya era todo un hombrecito, pero para él continuaba siendo su pequeño.

-Cómo te has portado con tu tía?

-Bien…

-Sí?

Kagome asintió sonriendo.

-Enzo es muy obediente. Y muy educado.

Enzo se sentó junto a su papá y le dejó la oportunidad de saludar a Satoshi.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba de vuelta en la casa. Después de 3 semanas, todo era muy distinto. Rin lo llevó hasta la habitación y le pidió que se sentara en el sillón. Quitó las sábanas y colocó sábanas frescas. Mientras la acomodaba, Sesshoumaru la ayudó. Rin sonrió.

_**Decir que te amo hasta la luna**_

_**eso no bastará**_

_**a menos que haya otra luna,**_

_**en la eternidad**_

-Sessh! Estás convaleciente!

-Muchas cosas van a cambiar por aquí, preciosa… además, el doctor dijo que ya puedo retomar mi vida.

-Sí? Una caminata y te sientes superman?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se tiró sobre la cama para luego halarla sobre él.

-Sessh!

-Y me dijo que superé la prueba de resistencia con creces. Me preguntó como me mantengo en forma y yo le dije que en casa, hago ejercicios todas las noches…

Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre él y el colchón y la besó apasionadamente mientras acarició su pecho y bajó la mano hasta su vientre. Se separaron riendo cuando la bebé pateó varias veces.

-No sé lo que harás esta noche, pero mami es mía hoy.

Rin se sentó en la cama y puso una almohada bajo la cabeza de Sesshoumaru.

-Descansa, voy a hacer la cena.

-No tengo hambre.

-Descansa.

Rin lo besó y se levantó. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru decidió darse un baño y quitarse el olor a hospital de encima. Rin fue a buscarlo.

-No puedes quedarte para siempre, vamos, sal de ahí.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, Rin lo cubrió con la toalla y comenzó a secarlo, se fijó en su pecho y deslizó sus dedos sobre su cicatriz. Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Soy un hombre, no un niño…

-Tú y mis hijos son lo único que tengo en éste mundo.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Preciosa…

-No tengo miedo a quedarme sola… pero sí al dolor de perderte…

-Es eso debilidad que veo en mi esposa?

-Llámalo como quieras.

-No sé cómo llamarlo, pero me duele verte así. Tú eres una mujer fuerte, que no se rinde jamás…

-Sentí tanto miedo… nunca pensé que te podía perder hasta que te vi ese día.

-Ya pasó, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama, Rin se aferró de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor…

-Hazme el amor, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro apartando el cabello de sus ojos.

-No tienes que repetírmelo, mi amor…

Fue besando toda su piel que iba quedando descubierta cuando le quitó la blusa, contempló su vientre.

-Crece por día…

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru lo besó con ternura y lo acarició.

-Es increíble que ahí haya un bebé…

-Es increíble la forma en que comienza esa vida…

Sesshoumaru la besó y acarició sus labios.

-Apenas puedo esperar a conocerla. Debe ser tan hermosa como tú.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y caricias, se desvió hasta su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones entre su boca. Le hizo el amor sin pensar en nada más que en estar más cerca de ella, sintiendo que no era suficiente, se las ingenió para penetrarla desde atrás mientras la mantenía presa de su abrazo. Se dejaron llevar por la oleada de placer que inundaba sus cuerpos y mentes. Se quedaron abrazados mientras sus respiraciones sin ritmo buscaban calma al igual que sus corazones desenfrenados. Sesshoumaru abandonó su cálido interior para hacerla girar y besarla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Estás cansada?

-Hm… sí…

-Descansa, mi amor.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Luego de una tierna sesión de besos, Rin se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Sesshoumaru la veía dormir y sonrió.

-Mi vida no vale nada sin ti, cariño.

_**Los seres sólo son humanos**_

_**si saben justificar**_

_**que son más humanos,**_

_**si pueden amar.**_

………………………………

Rin lo veía con Enzo y era como si volvieran en el tiempo. Sesshoumaru volvía a ser un padre a tiempo a completo. Incluso se lo llevó a pescar por todo un fin de semana. Al volver, esa misma noche, Rin le había preparado una sorpresa.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo les fue?

-Súper! Papi me enseñó y atrapamos uno bien grande!

-Sí?

-Sí y también atrapamos cangrejos.

-Qué bueno, mi amor! Sube tu bulto y vete a dar un baño.

-Sí, mami…

Enzo la besó en la mejilla y subió. Sesshoumaru entró y la abrazó.

-Preciosa!

-Hm! Mi cielo! Apestas a bacalao!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Enzo te contó?

-Sí, atraparon un pescado enorme…

-2.27 kilogramos. Lo atrapó Enzo. Ninguno pescó más esa noche.

-Así que mi bebé atrapó la cena.

-Le tomamos fotografías antes de cocinarlo.

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre. Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre.

-Hola, princesita! Te portaste bien con mami?

Rin rió.

-Vete a bañar, voy a preparar la cena.

-Ya nosotros comimos en el camino.

-Bueno, pero igual vete a bañar.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé, preciosa…

-Yo también, mi amor…

Rin fue a acostar a Enzo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami… y a Hayley…

-Hayley?

-Sí, mi hermanita…

Rin rió.

-Y quién le puso ese nombre?

-Papi… él dijo que se llamará Hayley.

-Vamos a ver si me dejo convencer.

Al salir de la habitación, Rin bajó las escaleras y encontró todo el lugar iluminado por velas.

-Sessh…

-Ya fui un padre… ahora seré tu esposo…

Rin sonrió y tomó su mano. Sesshoumaru la invitó a bailar.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-De las mil maravillas, mi amor… tengo un regalo para ti…

-Sí? Qué es?

-Ven…

Subieron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama. Rin tomó una cajita y la abrió. De su interior tomó un anillo.

-Con este anillo yo te desposo y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la riqueza y la pobreza, salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe…

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Que me eleva a lo profundo_**

**_Como un globo hasta el cielo_**

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Me sumerge a las alturas_**

_**Y me corta la respiración**_

_**Yo te juro, no miento**_

**_Que tu amor tiene ese poder..._**

Le puso el anillo, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-No sé qué decir…

-No me tienes que decir nada…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

-Aún hay más…

-Más? Pero…

-No has repuesto nada de lo que te robaron…

-No, aún no…

-Ahora sí…

Sesshoumaru veía atónito. Rin le había comprado un juego de billetera y chequera y los había mandado a grabar con sus iniciales. _S. S._

-Preciosa, todo esto…

Rin sonrió. Siendo Sesshoumaru un hombre que lo tenía todo, nunca había podido regalarle algo que ya no tuviera. Le entregó dos cajas más.

-Preciosa, pero cuánto más?

-Todo lo que se necesite, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru dio gracias a estar sentado al ver el reloj que Rin le acababa de regalar, se sentía como de 5 años y en día de navidad.

-Pensaba comprarme un reloj, cómo lo supiste!

-Intuición femenina… no es un rolex, pero creí que te gustaría.

Sesshounaru rió y la abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor, es genial…

-Tienes que registrarlo vía Internet. Así, si se te pierde, o le pasa algo, tienes garantía de por vida y lo pueden rastrear.

Sesshoumaru vio un certificado de autenticidad dentro de la caja del reloj y un código.

-Es el número de serie.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin le había comprado un Omega Seamaster edición limitada.

_**De nube en nube,**_

**_Va el amor..._**

-Preciosa, sabes lo que es esto?

-El reloj de tus sueños…

-Espera a que Enzo sepa que me regalaste el reloj de James Bond…

-Qué?

-Ésta es la colección que patrocina las películas de James Bond, siempre lo verás usar uno de éstos.

-Entonces sí te gusta?

-Me gusta? Me encanta, preciosa, es genial!

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó, vio la otra caja.

-Y esto que es?

Sesshoumaru la abrió. Había una cadena con un dije similar al que le habían robado. Sesshoumaru la contempló unos segundos.

-Mi amor…

-Mientras sea de tu propiedad, te va a proteger…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin le puso la cadena y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Al separarse, Rin sonrió al verlo con los ojos rojos.

_**De rama en rama,**_

**_Va el amor..._**

-Mi amor…

-No era necesario… pero me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… no por lo que me has regalado… sino por la intención de tus regalos…

Rin se quitó la lágrima traviesa que corría por su mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor… te amo…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru puso todo sobre su mesa de noche y acarició a su esposa.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin acarició su rostro y bajó su mano hasta su pecho. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó allí.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cubrió su cuerpo de suaves caricias, tiernos y cálidos besos. Acarició su vientre y lo besó, volvió a su rostro, pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, rojos y cálidos, los besó saboreándolos. Se quedó un segundo contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

_**De beso en beso,**_

**_Va el amor_**

**_A la cama..._**

Delineó sus senos y rodeó sus pezones, sonrió al verlos responder a las caricias, acercó sus labios y los rozó con su lengua disfrutando de los suspiros que dejaba escapar. Cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos enredarse en su cabellera.

-Ah, Sessh…

Renunció al dulce sabor de sus senos y fue bajando y llenando de besos su vientre.

-Nunca creí encontrarte más sensual que ahora…

Rin rió, pero se olvidó del chiste al sentir los dedos de su marido perderse en su piel.

-Ah! Sessh!

Rin apenas si pudo taparse la boca con una almohada al sentir los labios de su marido brindándole todo el placer que le era posible. Sentía que se iba a volver loca y aunque intentaba detenerlo, él continuaba, se detuvo de sus besos, pero no sus manos y antes de notarlo, lo tenía dentro, haciéndole el amor.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru!

-Ah! Preciosa! Estás… relájate un poco!

Sesshoumaru la sentía apretarlo hasta que él mismo apretaba los dientes.

-Rin, te voy a hacer daño…

-No, no te detengas…

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru continuó penetrándola, no podía creer que Rin realmente hubiera logrado poner sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Ah, mi amor!

-Rin!

Llegar al orgasmo de aquella manera era lo más maravilloso que conocían. Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella aún en su interior y la cubrió de besos.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin rió y tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la llevó a su vientre.

-Parece que la despertamos…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura. Se separó de ella como si le costara hacerlo y se inclinó sobre su vientre. Lo besó.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, princesa, es papi…

Como respuesta hubo una patada.

-Con que planeas ser futbolista o karateca?

Sesshoumaru la besó de nuevo. Besó a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Que me eleva a lo profundo_**

**_Como un globo hasta el cielo_**

_**El poder de tu amor**_

**_Me sumerge a las alturas_**

_**Y me corta la respiración**_

_**Yo te juro, no miento**_

**_Que tu amor tiene ese poder..._**

……………………………

Inuyasha despertó al escuchar el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Eres mío, Inuyasha…

-Déjame en paz!

Inuyasha cerró la llamada. Kagome despertó.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada, un idiota haciendo bromas.

-Ah…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se volvió a dormir. Inuyasha desconectó el teléfono por si se le ocurría volver a llamar. La abrazó y se volvió a dormir.

………………………………

Inuyasha cuidaba de los niños, Kagome había tenido que ir a la tienda a firmar unos papeles. Jugaba con la pequeña y le provocaba sonrisas.

-Eres hermosa, igual que tu mami… verdad que sí? Sí, mami es la reina y tú la princesita…

Inuyasha la llenó de besos. Sintió una caricia en la nuca.

-Kagome…

-Hola, mi amor…

Inuyasha vio hacia arriba, Kagome lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Estás feliz!

-La jardinería va de maravillas.

-Buen mes?

-Excelente. Le di un bono a Manten que lo dejó viendo doble.

Kagome se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

-La idea de Rin de la floristería ha sido perfecta, me ha triplicado las ganancias.

-Me alegro mucho, mi amor.

-Qué era lo que tanto hablabas con Aiko?

-Le decía lo afortunada que es de tener una mami que la quiera tanto.

Kagome sonrió.

-Ven con mami, mi amor. Te hice falta?

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Este cap se lo dedico a mi ¾ de gente, neechan que está de cumpleaños hoy. Muchas felicidades! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ansiosa!**

**Por otra parte estoy emocionada! Finalmente me aprobaron el crédito! Y ahora puedo continuar con mi carrera, temía no poder hacerlo u.u… pero gracias a Dios, lo obtuve! Ahora exigirán el doble de mi… porque es un requisito…**

**Hasta la próxima! Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Rica en Sueños

**Capítulo 17**

**Rica en Sueños**

Estaban en la casa de Rin y Sesshoumaru, quien había armado una piscina en el jardín para Satoshi y Enzo.

-Es enorme… debe ser una pesadilla para armar…

-No lo creas, solo es juntar los tubos, meter la varilla por el agujero y le aseguras la junta con los tornillos…

-De oírte me canso.

-Usé un taladro.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y señaló la caja de herramientas.

-Mi amor, esto llegó con el correo de hoy…

Sesshoumaru recibió los estados de cuentas de las tarjetas, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

-Mejor concilio las cuentas ahora, después se me olvida.

Inuyasha lo siguió al estudio.

-Por Kami, que no te he mostrado.

Sesshoumaru señaló su reloj. Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

-Vaya, un Omega… creí que te gustaban los Rolex… pero he visto ese… dónde?

-Bueno, éste no tiene detonador integrado…

-James Bond?

-Sí.

-Ese es un Seamaster?

-Si, edición limitada… sabes algo? Adoro tu cara ahora mismo…

-Porqué no me compraste uno? Sabes que te lo hubiese pagado.

-Porque no lo compré yo. Rin me lo regaló. Por cierto, tengo que registrarlo.

-Qué dijo Enzo?

-No se lo mostré, estaba armando la piscina, pero ya verás lo que dirá…

Sesshoumaru lo registró en la página de Internet, Inuyasha buscó el modelo para ordenar uno para él, al ver el precio se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Hermano, realmente te quiere. 1550 dólares… en ésta página está en especial… el precio real es 2100…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ya sabes cómo son éstos regalos, uno los paga al final, porque lo compró con la tarjeta.

-Ya no hay… rayos… sólo hicieron 50 en todo el mundo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Inuyasha eligió otro modelo de Seamaster. Y eligió uno para Satoshi.

-No le vas a comprar uno a Enzo?

-Aún no, es muy joven para un reloj de éstos.

-Pues yo le voy a regalar uno a Satoshi, su cumpleaños se acerca.

Sesshoumaru asintió y abrió los estados de cuenta. Reconoció todos sus gastos. Revisó el de Rin y se extrañó.

-Es extraño…

-Qué pasa?

-Aquí no están los gastos de Rin…

-Cómo que no?

-No… digo sí hay cosas, pero nada de lo que me regaló…

-Y de cuándo es el corte, tal vez es un balance viejo…

-Es de hacen 3 días… pero no pudo comprarlo ayer… el reloj debió pedirlo y el anillo también porque está grabado, todo está grabado…

-Entonces no lo pagó con la tarjeta…

-Inuyasha, Rin anoche me regaló cerca de 2000 dólares en valores. De dónde los sacó?

-Tal vez el banco se equivocó…

Inuyasha terminó la transacción.

-Bien, ya los ordené… debería regalarle uno a Kagome también… qué piensas?

-Ya que estás ahí… déjame verlos…

Sesshoumaru eligió uno e Inuyasha otro, al terminar todo, volvieron al jardín. Rin le dio un vaso con refresco a Sesshoumaru, él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un lugar apartado.

-Preciosa… lo que me entregaste eran los estados de cuenta y…

-Hay algún problema?

-Pues sí… todo lo que me regalaste anoche vale cerca de 2000 dólares, verdad?

-Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Necesito confirmar.

-A caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo.

-Rin, necesito saberlo.

-Tendría que revisar las facturas, no es que lleve cuenta exacta, todo está en mi chequera…

-El reloj…

-De eso sí me acuerdo, era el último y lo compré por catálogo, 2100.

-Qué!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Pagaste dos mil cien dólares por un reloj?

-Es un regalo, olvídate de eso!

-Rin, nada de esto sale en el estado de cuentas.

-Claro que no! Cuál sería el propósito de regalarte algo que pagarás?

-De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Sesshoumaru, te estás volviendo loco?

-Dime que lo transferiste de la cuenta común o lo que sea. Rin…

-No usé tu dinero.

-Pero…

-La floristería está vendiendo bien… ésas son mis ganancias de éste mes… Kami, Sesshoumaru, no se suponía que lo supieras…

-Tú pagaste por esto?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro.

-Tú pagaste de tu dinero. Tus ganancias…

-Sí, es tan difícil de creer que tenga éxito?

-No! Preciosa, no! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Porqué lo hiciste?

-Porque te amo, mi amor, y te mereces un buen regalo…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa!

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Porqué te pusiste así?

-Pensé que tendría problemas con el banco. Te amo, preciosa… gracias…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Ya te dije que me encanta mi reloj?

Rin sonrió.

-Como un millón de veces…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Me encanta mi reloj…

Rin rió, lo iba a besar, pero se comenzó a reír al sentir las patadas de su pequeña. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, mi cielo…

Volvieron abrazados con los demás. Sesshoumaru se acercó a los muchachos.

-No quieren descansar y comer algo?

-No!

Sesshoumaru rió. Ya en la tarde, Rin y Kagome los sacaron porque se comenzaba a enfriar. Enzo se acercó temblando a Rin, quien lo cubrió con una enorme toalla.

-Mami…

-Dime.

-Mañana podemos volver a bañarnos, verdad?

-Sí, mi amor…

Enzo abrazó a Rin y la besó en su enorme vientre. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Ya está listo, preciosa…

-Gracias, Sessh…

Enzo se fijó en el reloj de Sesshoumaru y casi le arranca el brazo.

-WOW! El reloj de James Bond! Satoshi, ven a ver! Mi papá tiene el reloj de James Bond!

-Sí, pero Enzo, me vas a torcer la muñeca!

Satoshi se acercó.

-WOW!

-Papi, cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tu mamá me lo regaló.

-Mami yo quiero uno! Por fa, mami!

-Cuando estés más grande te compro uno como el de tu papi.

-Pero mami…

-Mi amor, ese reloj es muy caro para un niño. No te lo puedo dar aún. Pero te lo prometo. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente, te voy a comprar el que elijas.

-Síi!

Rin sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Vamos, es hora de cenar…

……………………………………

Rin llevó a su pequeño a su cama y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

Rin acarició su rostro y se levantó. Fue a su habitación acariciando su vientre. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el mismo.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Cansada…

-Quieres un masaje?

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru le dio uno de los mejores masajes de toda su vida. Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

-Preciosa…

-Me puedo quedar así? Sólo…

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda, la quiso ver a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

-Descansa, mi amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la sala de partos donde Rin pujaba para dar a luz a su hija.

-Vamos, tú puedes, mi amor…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Sessh! Cómo…

-Te iba a dar una sorpresa, pero Enzo me llamó…

-Mi amor!

-Ya casi está… puje, vamos, una más…

-Vamos, mi amor, así, tú puedes…

-No puje, no puje… ya tengo la cabeza…

Rin descansó. El doctor giró la cabeza y le dijo a Rin que pujara una vez más.

-Y… es una niña!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Papá, nos hace los honores? Ahí, justo entre las dos pinzas…

Sesshoumaru cortó el cordón y la pequeña comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. Rin reía entre lágrimas, las enfermeras la limpiaron y se la pasaron.

-Es hermosa, felicidades…

-Gracias…

Rin recibió a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, preciosa… con que eras tú quién estabas ahí adentro… he esperado tanto para conocerte, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor… es nuestra hija…

-Nuestra hija… no me equivoqué… es hermosa como su madre…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin sonrió y besó a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Es hermosa…

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos grisáceos que combinaban a la perfección con su pelo rubio. Rin sonrió y deseó que sus ojos no cambiaran.

-Eres la bebita más bella de todo el mundo, mi amor… Sessh?

-Sí?

-Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Hayley…

Rin sonrió.

-Estás seguro?

-Sí…

-Entonces Hayley…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

…………………………

Días después, Rin estaba en la casa, con la bebé. Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a ver a la niña. Sesshoumaru estaba que no cabía en sí del orgullo. La pequeña dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su padre.

-Cómo estás, Rin?

-De maravillas. Es increíble que no sienta nada, ni molestias ni nada.

-Te admiro, es enorme…

-Lo sé…

Rin sonreía mientras veía a su esposo con la pequeña.

-Y qué me dices de Sesshoumaru?

-No cabe en sí. Está de mono… si apenas me la deja para darle comida.

Kagome rió.

-Es increíble la coincidencia que tengamos varón y hembra en el mismo orden.

Rin sonrió.

-Mejor así, se llevarán mejor… pero me comienza a preocupar Enzo…

-Porqué?

-Pronto Satoshi comenzará a interesarse por cosas menos infantiles… y Enzo aún es un niño…

-Crees que se distancien?

-A ésta edad, 5 años es un abismo…

…………………………………

Se acercaba el inicio de las clases, Rin llevaba a Hayley en un canguro mientras caminaba la tienda, comprando los útiles para Enzo. Iba tachando los libros que conseguía. Al terminar, le eligió una mochila con motivos de uno de sus héroes favoritos. Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña le exigía comida. Rin la preparó y se dispuso a amamantarla. Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina y dejó su saco en el sillón del lado, se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… cómo se ha portado mi princesa?

-De maravillas. Fuimos de compras hoy… le compré los libros y las cosas del colegio a Enzo.

-Sí? Y cómo se portó Hayley?

-Se quedó dormida todo el tiempo. Despertó cuando llegamos aquí.

Sesshoumaru la besó y se quedó contemplando a su bebé mamar. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

-Rin, ya se durmió…

-Sí…

-Entonces, ya quítala…

-No, aún está comiendo… ella se duerme, pero sigue mamando.

Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru fascinado.

-Sessh…

-Ya ni recordaba cómo era tener un bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin apartó a su pequeña y la besó con ternura. La acomodó en la cunita portátil. Se arregló la blusa y se sentó con Sesshoumaru, sonrió mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera platinada.

-Qué pasa, porqué me ves así?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Rin se sintió como una inexperta en las garras de un experimentado seductor.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor… Te amo…

Rin se sintió derretir entre sus brazos, se entregó a sus apasionados besos y antes de notarlo estaban acostados en el sillón mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Al separarse, sonrieron. Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Preciosa?

-Sí?

-Nos podemos quedar así?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin lo sintió relajarse sobre ella y abrazarla.

……………………………

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru abrazándola. Era un milagro que no se hubiese caído del sillón. Ahora la abrazaba desde atrás y tenían sus piernas enlazadas. Rin sonrió y se acurrucó más a su esposo. Lo sintió reír.

-Mi amor…

-Me vas a sacar por las costuras del sillón.

Rin se sentó y lo dejó acomodar su cabeza en su regazo.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Eres hermoso, mi amor… te lo había dicho?

Sesshoumaru apenas torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Lo eres, mi amor… cuando te conocí, pensé que debías ser el hombre más guapo que haya visto en toda mi vida. Y me carcomía pensar que te tenía que dar clases sin enamorarme de ti. Hasta les tengo pena a las mujeres que se enamoran de ti…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

-No me puede importar menos… yo soy un hombre casado… pero sobre todo eso, enamorado…

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Mi amor… podrías hacerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras, preciosa…

-Si tú te enamoras de otra mujer…

-Eso no va a pasar, Rin…

-Por favor, Sessh… si te enamoras de otra mujer… no me engañes… yo prefiero dejarte libre a vivir una mentira…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y la vio a los ojos. Ésta era su esposa. La única mujer que lo había amado, cuyo amor era tal que prefería perderlo a verlo atrapado. La abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, al separarse, sonrió al ver sus mejillas coloreadas.

-Yo te amo, Rin… y te amo tanto, que ya no sé vivir sin ti…

Continuaron abrazados un largo rato hasta que Enzo llegó a la casa. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, Enzo lo saludó rápidamente y corrió a la sala con Rin. Sesshoumaru le hizo señas para despedirse de Kagome y cerró la puerta cuando el auto emprendió camino. Al llegar a la sala, Enzo abrazaba a Rin y le llenaba las mejillas de besos.

-Te quiero, mami!

-Y qué hay de mí?

-También…

Rin sonrió, Enzo aún la abrazaba.

-Mi amor, dale un beso a tu papá…

-No, fuchi, eso ya no se hace!

-Cómo que no?

-No… yo soy hombre y los besos son para las mujeres.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se sentó junto a Rin y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya que saludaste, vete a bañar y déjanos solos.

-Estaban haciendo el amor?

-Enzo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y besó a Rin en el cuello.

-Déjalo… sólo quiere verte sonrojada.

Rin se apoyó sobre su esposo y se dejó llenar el cuello de tiernos besitos. Rin preparó la cena y después de cenar, estaban viendo una película.

-Mi amor… Hayley lleva 4 horas dormida…

-Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Es bueno… pero raro…

La escucharon hacer varios ruiditos. Rin rió.

-Mucho duró…

Rin la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Poco después volvió con ella en brazos, la pequeña sonrió al ver a su papá. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hayley…

La pequeña fijaba su vista en él y reía. Sesshoumaru continuó jugando con ella mientras la llenaba de besos. Rin llevó a Enzo a dormir.

-Pero mami, Hayley es una bebé y está despierta.

-Hayley se va a dormir en menos de 15 minutos. Vamos, mi amor…

-Mami, no me dejes solo…

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos mientras lo arrullaba para dormir. Le cantó una vieja tonada italiana. Sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con Hayley en brazos. La pequeña escuchaba como hipnotizada la voz de su madre. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura mientras se quedaba dormida. Al terminar, besó a Enzo y lo acomodó en su cama, salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible, acomodaron a Hayley en su cuna y fueron a su habitación. Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres feliz?

-Inmensamente feliz, mi amor…

-Entonces yo soy feliz…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y la levantó en sus brazos para acomodarla con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Sessh… Sessh, apaga la luz… estoy gordísima…

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició lo que Rin llamaba gordura, unas libritas de más, consecuencia del embarazo.

-Eres la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sintió la piel de gallina cuando Sesshoumaru le habló así, ese tono de voz simplemente la volvía loca, sensual, bajo y ronco. Acarició la cabellera platinada de su esposo a la vez que él se acomodaba sobre ella. Lo sentía rozarla erecto y sonreía, aún no se acostumbraba, y dudaba alguna vez hacerlo al doloroso placer de sentirlo dentro de ella haciéndole el amor.

…………………………

**¡PRÓXIMAMENTE **

**EL GRAN FINAL DE**

**OSCURA FELICIDAD!**

**¡NO TE LO PIERDAS!**

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este recodito de aguas mansas en el enorme caudal de este fic. El final está cerca, así que espero sus reviews, para inspirarme al máximo y escribir como loca.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Creciendo Juntos

**Capítulo 18**

**Creciendo Juntos **

Cuando Enzo vio las cosas que Rin había comprado para sus clases se quedó serio. Rin se detuvo de prepararle los libros.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Eso es de niños…

-Sí… lo compré de tus personajes favoritos, no son esos?

-Esas son cosas de niños!

-Enzo, no me grites. Sí, son cosas de niños y tú eres un niño.

-NO! Yo quiero cosas de grande! Como Satoshi!

-Te las compro el año que viene…

-No! Ahora!

-Enzo, no me grites o te castigo.

-Eres una perra!

Y en mal momento Enzo abrió la boca. Sesshoumaru, que acababa de llegar, se quitó la correa y le dio 3 correazos sin preguntar más.

-Te disculpas ahora mismo!

-Sesshoumaru no! No lo golpees!

-Se pasó de la raya! Discúlpate con tu mamá!

Sesshoumaru le iba a dar nuevamente, pero Rin se metió en el medio, recibiendo el golpe ella.

-AAHH!

Sesshoumaru soltó el cinturón y vio horrorizado el resultado. Se acercó a Rin, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amor, perdóname!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Continuaba pidiéndole perdón frenéticamente, el golpe había sido en la espalda.

-Por Kami, Rin perdóname…

-Suéltame…

-Rin…

-Suéltame…

Sesshoumaru la soltó, Rin se puso de pie, su mirada era sombría.

-Adiós…

-No! Rin! Rin, fue un error! Rin sabes que nunca sería capaz!

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Rin, mi amor…

-No soy tu amor!

-Rin, por Kami, no lo hagas, no lo hagas!

-Y qué pretendes que haga? Que te perdone?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Fui un verdadero imbécil…

Levantó la mirada con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Jamás voy a sentir tanto arrepentimiento como el que siento ahora… Rin… por favor…

-Lo sabías bien…

-Rin, no tomes una decisión así tan a la ligera…

-No, Sesshoumaru. No lo voy a soportar…

-Rin, fue un error! Tú te metiste en el medio!

-Te dije que no le pegaras!

-Y esperas que lo premie? Por Kami, Rin que aprenda a respetarte!

-Cómo pretendes enseñarle respeto si tú eres el primero que no me respeta! Es como criar a una monja en un prostíbulo!

-Eso me costó un balazo! Rin… por favor… fue un error… no pude detenerme a tiempo…

Rin pareció ceder, pero recordó su niñez.

-No! No! No! No! No te puedo perdonar! Tú me golpeaste!

-Rin, nunca fue mi intención!

-No, no puedo hacerlo…

-Rin, por favor…

Rin comenzó a llorar, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No puedo… No puedo…

-Rin, mi amor…

-No!

Rin sintió un abrazo, vio a su hijo aferrado a su cintura.

-Perdónalo, mami… fue mi culpa…

-Enzo…

-Perdónanos a los dos… mami, onegai…

-No puedo perdonarlo, Enzo…

-Onegai, mami… per favore…

Rin acarició su rostro, el pequeño la volvió a abrazar.

-Mami, por favor… perdónanos…

-Rin…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru. Realmente estaba exagerando, Sesshoumaru nunca le había puesto un dedo encima y de no haberse metido en el medio, no la habría tocado.

-Enzo, estás castigado. No podrás salir a jugar en 3 días.

-Sí, mami…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la vio.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, ni a los niños y mucho menos a mí.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa…

Rin subió por Hayley y cargó a la pequeña. La besó con ternura.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Rin se sentó con su pequeña y la vio tan tranquila y apacible y deseó que nunca creciera.

-Me puedes decir qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Porqué me dicen cosas así? Soy tan mala? Yo no lo creo…

Rin abrazó a la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué es lo que está pasando?

Sintió un abrazo desde atrás, se asustó pero no soltó a la niña.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el piso, frente a ella.

-Cometí el más grave de los errores… y no te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento… Rin, yo te amo y tú lo sabes. Sabes que conscientemente nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño. Eres… eres todo lo bueno y válido que he logrado en mi vida… créeme cuando te digo que prefiero morir a si quiera pensar en golpearte…

Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa.

-Te he hecho tanto daño que no sé por dónde comenzar a enmendar mis errores. Te he hecho tantas cosas que no tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes conmigo. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti… sin mis hijos… y dejarte ir, para mí, significa la muerte…

Rin besó a la pequeña y la dejó en su cuna. Se sentó frente a Sesshoumaru, tomó sus manos.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tal vez piensas que exagero con mi comportamiento… pero yo intento hacer todo lo contrario a cómo me criaron a mí… yo te mentí… te he mentido éstos últimos 12 años…

-Rin…

-Yo sí conocí a mi padre… murió cuando tenía 16 años…

-Rin…

-Era un borracho… se tomaba un litro y medio de vodka todos los días. Cuando llegaba a la casa, golpeaba a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente y después iba por mí… me escondía debajo de la cama, cubierta con una manta negra y rezaba porque se desmayara antes de encontrarme… muchas veces funcionó… muchas otras me atrapó antes de esconderme…

Rin se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Le dijo toda la verdad a Sesshoumaru.

-…Yo no quiero vivir así, Sesshoumaru… no quiero que los niños te tengan miedo… yo quiero que mis hijos sean felices, mi amor… hay muchas maneras de criarlos sin necesidad de recurrir a un cinturón… por eso soy profesora. Para estar siempre segura de que hago lo mejor por mis hijos…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó prácticamente llorando.

-Perdóname, Rin… oh, Kami, no te imaginas cuánto lo siento!

Rin lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza. Él terminó abrazado a su cintura con su rostro contra su vientre.

-No es tu culpa, Sesshoumaru…

-Perdóname…

-Claro que te perdono…

……………………………………

Kagome había tenido que ir a atender la tienda. Inuyasha se quedó cuidando a la pequeña Aiko. Decidió salir a dar un paseo con ella y luego sorprender a Kagome. Usando el canguro, Inuyasha y Satoshi comían helado mientras caminaban en un parque.

-Parece que Aiko quiere…

-No sé si puede…

-Llama a mami…

Inuyasha la llamó. Kagome, en medio de todo su ajetreo contestó.

-Mi amor, le puedo dar helado a Aiko?

-Helado? Dónde estás?

-En un parque, con Satoshi y Aiko…

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí, puedes darle, pero dale sabores suaves, nada extraño ni ácido.

-Vainilla?

-Sí.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti, bye…

Inuyasha rió y le dio a probar un poco de su barquilla, la pequeña saboreó el helado y abrió la boca pidiendo más.

-Le gustó!

-Vamos a sentarnos, porque sino, me embarra.

Estaban sentados riendo y disfrutando de la pequeña probar los dos sabores y pedir más. Satoshi se quedó pensativo.

-Papá…

-Sí?

-Papá… cómo puedo hacer que una chica se enamore de mí?

Inuyasha rió y acomodó a Aiko en su regazo.

-Y sabes si tú le gustas a esta chica?

-Sí…

-Y quién es?

-Shaina…

-Ah! Con que Shaina…

Satoshi sonrió moviendo las piernas en el aire.

-Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia…

Inuyasha sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza. Le dio varios consejos, pero finalmente se detuvo.

-Sabes qué? No los necesitas. Simplemente sé tú mismo.

-Pero papá!

-Satoshi, lo mejor es ser tu mismo. Si a ella le gustas así, entonces está bien.

-Papá… mamá me dijo que ella era detective, es verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sí, es verdad. Tu mamá era la mejor.

-Cómo se conocieron?

-Habían varios intentos de secuestros a empresarios y yo pedí protección. Me enviaron a tu mamá. Primero me enfurecí porque me habían mandado a una niña y yo había pagado mucho dinero para que me mandaran al mejor. Pero ella misma me probó que era la mejor cuando detuvo a 4 asaltantes.

-Ella sola contra 4!

-Bueno… 3, cuando venció a los dos primeros, uno de los otros dos, le sacó un arma, ella lo pateó y se la quitó y salieron huyendo.

-Y no los atraparon?

-Sí, ella los siguió hasta que los hizo comer cemento.

Satoshi sonrió.

-Y porqué mami dejó su trabajo?

-Yo se lo pedí… cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo se lo pedí.

-Pero cómo si tú no me querías?

-Eso sólo duró una semana. Satoshi, tu mamá y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que no tendríamos hijos. Ella quería su carrera y a mí me era indiferente. Cuando me lo dijo, no era el mejor día, ni momento. Y por eso casi me deja. Me decía que te criaría sola, que no me necesitaba… pero como seguíamos casados, me llamaron cuando la hirieron en un trabajo… cuando llegué le hacían un ultrasonido y te vi…

-Papi, pero ustedes estaban felices cuando mami volvió a quedar embarazada.

-Ya era diferente, después de que naciste cambiamos de opinión. Pero no pasó hasta ahora.

Satoshi vio al cielo.

-Yo quiero ser como tú… pero diferente…

-Cómo está eso?

-Yo no voy a engañar a mi esposa, ni a mi novia… mami sufrió mucho y no me gustó verla así.

-Satoshi…

Satoshi acarició las mejillas de Aiko.

-Nunca, ninguna mujer debe sufrir así… porqué lo hiciste papá? Mi mamá te amaba. Te ama, por eso no te dejó… pero porqué la engañaste?

-Satoshi…

-Dímelo, papá…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, aseguró a Aiko entre sus brazos.

-No hay una justificación… yo… yo estaba borracho y terminé con esa mujer… después ella me chantajeaba con decírselo a Kagome… yo sabía que si se enteraba, nunca más te volvería a ver… pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía… no se justifica… eso lo sé…

…………………………………

Inuyasha y Satoshi llegaron a la jardinería. Cuando Kagome los vio dejó lo que hacía y los saludó con un beso a cada uno.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mi vida…

-Y mi corazón…

Kagome cargó a Aiko, la pequeña rió y se acomodó a su cuello.

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a verte… y a llevarte a comer…

-Dame unos minutos… o… Satoshi, puedes terminar esa factura?

-Sí…

Satoshi atendió a los clientes mientras Kagome llenaba a su pequeña de besos y le provocaba risas. Inuyasha se acercó y la besó con ternura. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha sonrió y la volvió a besar. Satoshi terminó las facturas y les cobró. Las risas de Aiko se oían por todas partes.

-Es tu hermana?

-Sí…

Cuando Manten llegó de su descanso, Kagome lo dejó a cargo y se fue a comer.

……………………………..

Rin llegó a la casa con Hayley y Enzo, él se fue a su habitación y Rin a la de Hayley. La acomodó en su cunita y la vio dormir.

-Te amo, mi cielo…

Rin fue a su habitación, para ponerse más cómoda, se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru en la cama.

-Mi amor…

Se acercó y cuando lo tocó se asustó por la fiebre que tenía.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru despertó.

-No te me pegues…

-Kami, mi amor, estás ardiendo en fiebre…

-Me siento como un trapo…

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la frente mientras apartaba el cabello sudado de su rostro.

-Te voy a preparar una sopa, quieres?

-No te me pegues, Rin, vas a enfermar a Hayley.

-Sessh, eres mi esposo, y también me corresponde cuidarte.

Poco después, Rin volvió con una sopa y tostadas. Le dio primero un vaso con sólo un poco de jugo. Sesshoumaru se lo tomó y casi lo escupe.

-Sabe a rayos!

Rin sonrió.

-Es para bajarte la fiebre, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru tembló.

-Es malísimo.

-Vamos, tómate la sopa. Te hará bien.

Sesshoumaru se tomó la sopa y se comió las tostadas. Al terminar, Rin hizo la bandeja a un lado y se acomodó junto a él.

-Te sientes igual?

-No, preciosa… mucho mejor, gracias…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Estuvo abrazándolo un rato hasta que Enzo entró en la habitación.

-Mami… tengo hambre… porqué papi está aquí?

-Está enfermo.

Rin se levantó y lo besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin le preparó la comida a Enzo y se sirvió un poco. Mientras Enzo comía, Rin lo veía y sonreía para sus adentros. Pasó su mano por su cabeza y sus cabellos que ya se podían atar en una coleta, sonrió.

-No te van a quedar como a tu papá.

-Qué cosa, mami?

-El cabello… es como el mío.

-Pero tú tienes el cabello lindo, mami.

-Gracias, mi amor, pero tengo rizos. El de tu papá es lacio completamente.

Rin examinó su mirada esmeralda y sonrió.

-Enzo…

-Dime, mami?

-Cuándo fue la última vez que te dije que te amo?

-Antes o después de que me castigaras?

Rin bajó la mirada y dejó de acariciar su cabeza. Se concentró en su plato vacío.

-A mí me gustaría ser la mamá perfecta… una mamá que nunca castiga… que sepa exactamente lo que quieres y cuándo lo quieres… darte únicamente la comida que te gusta sin forzarte a comer vegetales…

-Esa no es la mamá perfecta. Tú ya eres perfecta, mami…

-Enzo…

-Si hicieras siempre todo lo que dijiste, yo sería un burro porque nunca estudiaría, te faltaría al respeto y sería irresponsable, un niño mimado y malcriado, sería gordo y mi papá no estaría orgulloso ni de mí, ni de ti…

-Enzo…

-Eso es lo que papi dice. Dice que está orgulloso de cómo soy y de ti porque me has hecho así…

Enzo acarició su rostro mojado por traviesas lágrimas.

-Mami…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y Enzo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

……………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome comían en un restaurante entre risas y tiernas caricias, Satoshi sonreía y jugaba con Aiko.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es la feliz familia del árbol!

A Inuyasha se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar esa voz. Kagome vio a Satoshi.

-Satoshi, mi amor, saldrías un momento con Aiko?

-Sí, mamá…

Satoshi tomó a su hermana en brazos y se fue a otra área del restaurante.

-Qué rayos quieres?

-Hmh! Ahora comprendo porqué te quedas con él. Te gusta ser plato de segunda mesa.

-Será mejor que te calles y te largues.

-Sí? Tú y quién más me va a obligar?

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Si nunca he golpeado a una mujer, eso termina hoy. Lárgate y déjanos en paz.

Kikyou rió.

-Nunca vas a descansar, Inuyasha… y tu mugrosa hija también se va a enterar de qué clase de hombre es su padre. Si es que eres su padre.

Kagome la haló de las greñas y la sacó del restaurante.

-Ahora la cosa es conmigo. Ven y resuelve.

Kikyou la intentó atacar, Kagome le dio un golpe certero a la nariz.

-Aún no te hartas?

-Maldita!

Kikyou intentó volverla a golpear, Kagome la ridiculizó con tremenda cachetada.

-Vamos! No tienes nada mejor?

Kikyou intentó darle una patada, Kagome le agarró el pie y se lo torció, le provocó gritar del dolor.

-Como sigas, te lo parto. Es hora de que aprendas que no eres competencia para mí. Lárgate, zarrapastrosa.

Kagome la soltó haciéndola caer al piso. Le dio la espalda e iba a volver a entrar. No vio cuando Kikyou tomó un tubo de los que señalizaba el parqueo.

-MAMÁ!

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, cuando Kagome se dio vuelta, Satoshi estaba en el piso inconsciente y le sangraba la cabeza.

-SATOSHI! Inuyasha, llama a una ambulancia!

Kagome dejó a Satoshi al cuidado del personal del restaurante y corrió tras Kikyou, la atrapó poco antes de llegar al auto al que se dirigía. La tiró al pavimento y sentada sobre ella la comenzó a golpear.

-Cuando te metes con mis hijos, te metes con el diablo!

Kagome hasta le partió la nariz, aún así Kikyou quiso seguir peleando y Kagome le atrapó el pie y se lo torció hasta que se escucharon varios chasquidos. Kikyou se quedó tirada en el piso gritando por el dolor. Kagome volvió con Satoshi justo cuando llegó la ambulancia. Inuyasha trataba de calmar a Aiko. Alguien más había denunciado el ataque y llegó la policía. Se llevaron a Kagome y Kikyou detenidas. Inuyasha preguntó a dónde llevarían a Satoshi y les dijo que iría en unos minutos. Condujo hasta la casa de Sesshoumaru. Rin abrió la puerta.

-Inuyasha…

-Rin, cuida de Aiko, por favor…

-Qué pasó?

-Atacaron a Satoshi y Kagome está detenida… te explico luego…

-Iría contigo, pero…

-Sé que Sesshoumaru está enfermo, te llamo después…

Inuyasha se fue a la clínica donde atendían a Satoshi.

-Samuru…

-Es mi hijo!

-Satoshi Samuru?

-Sí, es él…

-El golpe fue muy severo, le afectó el cráneo y comprometió la vascularidad cerebral…

-Hábleme en español.

-Le fracturó el cráneo y lesionó el cerebro…

-Qué! Doctor, mi hijo va a estar bien?

-No sabremos nada hasta que despierte…

-Pero no es posible… fue una mujer que lo golpeó…

-Cuando la intención está presente…

-Qué intención?

-Matar… Señor Samuru, el golpe de su hijo fue precisamente en un punto un poco frágil. Pero por el trauma puedo decir que fue calculado.

Inuyasha apretó las manos en puños.

-Necesito ese diagnóstico. No puedo dejar que liberen a esa mujer.

………………………………

**_PRÓXIMAMENTE _**

**_EL GRAN FINAL DE_**

**_OSCURA FELICIDAD_**

**N/A: Cómo están? Espero que bien… yo aquí entre dos… bueno, no me maten aún, ya los matasanos, digo cirujanos se encargarán de eso. No sé si podré escribir los próximos días, pero espero volver pronto. El martes me someteré a una pequeña cirugía, pero igual tendré que reposar. Calma pueblo, tendrán Mizuho para rato.**

**Besitos**

**La rajada, digo Mizuho**


	19. Juramento

**Capítulo 19**

**Juramento**

Mientras Inuyasha esperaba por el diagnóstico, a Satoshi lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos luego de declararlo en coma. En la jefatura, otro era el ambiente.

El jefe de la policía se acercó a Kagome y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Intenta relajarte…

-Mi esposo no contesta…

-Tal vez se le apagó. Cálmate…

-Me vas a detener?

-Imposible! Tú defendiste a tu hijo, Kagome, no importan los medios, ella lo hirió gravemente. Y como ya no eres de la fuerza, te valiste de lo que sabías para defenderte.

-Kami, tengo que ver a mi hijo…

-Kagome, si tu esposo no contesta en 5 minutos, mando una nota a todos los hospitales, daré con tu hijo y te llevo en una patrulla.

El celular de Kagome sonó.

-Inuyasha!

-Kagome, voy en camino, espérame ahí.

-Cómo está Satoshi? Dónde está Aiko?

-Nos veremos allá…

Inuyasha cortó la llamada.

-Dice que viene para acá.

El jefe le dio un pañuelo. Kagome lo aceptó.

-Gracias, Bankotzu…

-Cuando quieras… apenas puedo creer que hayan pasado 17 años… te ves… no has envejecido ni un día…

-Eso no es cierto.

-Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?

-15…

-Y tu hija? Aiko es tu hija, verdad?

-Sí… tiene 5 meses…

Poco después Inuyasha llegó. Kagome corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Inu, cómo está Satoshi?

-Aiko está donde Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha! Contéstame!

-Satoshi…

Inuyasha la hizo sentarse. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Satoshi… tiene una herida en el cráneo…

-Dímelo ya!

-Satoshi… está… en coma…

-QUÉ! MI BEBÉ! No, Inuyasha, no es cierto!

-La lesión fue grave, pero ya lo tienen estable…

Kagome se desmayó. Inuyasha corrió a su lado.

-Kagome!

Baktosu lo ayudó a acomodarla en el sillón. Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Kami, ayúdame!

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate… así no vas a lograr nada.

Inuyasha señaló el fólder.

-Quiero levantar la denuncia contra Kikyou Onigumo. Por chantaje, extorsión, acecho y asalto y agresión…

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Y no dudo que fuera ella quien intentara matar a mi hija…

Un oficial entró en la oficina.

-Jefe, confesó.

-Pregúntenle si tiene algo que ver con unas ratas.

-Ratas?

-Ratas, noruegas, de casi 3 pies de largo.

Bankotzu asintió. Inuyasha intentó despertar a Kagome. Cuando lo hizo, Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Inu, mi bebé!

-Cálmate, amor… está estable… el doctor me dijo que tiene el mejor de los pronósticos…

-Pero está en coma…

-Hey… es tu hijo… va a estar bien… lástima que no heredó mi cabeza dura…

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Dejo esto en sus manos…

-Kagome, te voy a notificar…

El oficial volvió a entrar.

-Confesó haber infiltrado dos ratas en la casa de los Samuru…

-Kami, esa mujer está loca! Fue ella!

-Me lo imaginaba…

……………………………………

A Kagome le permitieron entrar en cuidados intensivos. Acarició el rostro de su hijo y comenzó a llorar.

-Por Kami, mi amor… no tenías que hacerlo… este dolor es insoportable…

Kagome acarició el poco cabello que quedaba fuera de la venda.

-Te amo, Satoshi… te amo tanto, mi amor… y sólo quiero que te recuperes rápido…

Kagome lo vio llorar. Secó sus lágrimas. El doctor que estaba cerca, sonrió.

-No llores, mi amor… yo estoy bien. Y Aiko también… lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte.

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya tengo que salir… pero no olvides que te amo, mi amor… te amo mucho…

Kagome salió e Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

-Me alegra mucho el poder decirles que su hijo se va a recuperar.

Inuyasha y Kagome vieron al doctor, quien les sonrió.

-El que respondiera de esa manera, es muy bueno. Quiere decir que se va a recuperar, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Quiero lo mejor para él… no importa lo que cueste…

-No se preocupe, señor… su hijo está en buenas manos…

……………………………

Rin no podía creer que Enzo también se enfermara. Optó porque los dos durmieran juntos y ella dormía en la habitación de Hayley y Aiko en otra cuna. Debido a la fiebre, tanto Enzo como Sesshoumaru estaban rebajando mucho. Rin estaba muy preocupada por eso.

-Kami, tienen que comer… miren qué flacos se me están poniendo.

Rin acarició el rostro de Enzo.

-Mami, vete, te vas a enfermar…

-No, mi amor… tengo que cuidar de ustedes…

-Rin, hazle caso…

-Las niñas están dormidas.

-Entonces sal, vete de compras o algo.

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Váyanse a darse un baño, ya sudaron la fiebre. Y mientras, yo cambio éstas sábanas por otras frescas.

Sesshoumaru y Enzo le obedecieron, Rin les cambió las sábanas, cuando estuvieron listos, los hizo bajar y sentarse un rato en la terraza.

-El sol les vendrá bien. Están todo pálidos y destemplados. Les iré a preparar un jugo.

Rin se fue a la cocina. Sesshoumaru vio a Enzo.

-Papi, quiero hacerle un regalo a mami…

-Se lo merece. Qué le quieres regalar?

-No lo sé… es que mami tiene de todo…

-Qué tal si por lo pronto le regalamos flores?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru llamó a una floristería y ordenó un arreglo floral. Rin llegó con dos vasos de jugo.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Gracias, mami…

-De nada… vamos a ver si mantenemos esa fiebre abajo. Tómense éstas pastillas.

Cada uno se tomó una. Poco después de media hora, tocaron a la puerta. Enzo abrió.

-Quién es, mi amor?

Enzo volvió con un ramo de 24 rosas rojas, se las entregó a Rin.

-Enzo…

-Gracias por cuidarnos, mami…

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amor… no tienes que darme las gracias… eres mi bebé…

Rin lo llenó de besos y lo apretó en su abrazo.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Después de Enzo, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor.

-Gracias a ti, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

……………………………………

14 días se hicieron presentes, Satoshi continuaba en cuidados intensivos. Kagome entró a verlo, lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, mi amor… el doctor dijo que tu herida ya cerró…

Kagome sintió un apretón en su mano.

-Satoshi? Satoshi, si me oyes, aprieta mi mano…

Satoshi volvió a apretarla.

-Kami, mi amor!

Luego de varios análisis, los doctores decidieron extubarlo. Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-Satoshi, mi amor… qué pasa?

-No puedo ver… no puedo ver!

-Satoshi… doctor, qué le pasa?

-Les hablé de las secuelas de un golpe de esa magnitud…

-Pero no nos habló de que se quedaría ciego!

-No hay nada absoluto, pero sí es posible.

-Y porqué no lo dijo!

-Nunca en los exámenes mostró señales de estar lastimado el lóbulo en sí. Ni sus ojos, ni los nervios.

Inuyasha casi le vuela encima al doctor, Kagome lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha, no es su culpa… gracias a él nuestro hijo está vivo…

Kagome lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Satoshi la abrazó llorando.

-Cálmate, mi amor… cálmate… vas a estar bien.

Satoshi lloró hasta quedarse dormido abrazado a Kagome, ella lo acomodó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas propias.

-No podemos hacer nada por él?

-Habría que hacerle más exámenes. Tenemos que determinar dónde está la lesión y entonces les podríamos decir las opciones.

Kagome acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… vas a estar bien… hagan todo lo necesario…

-Kagome…

-Si hay algo que el dinero pueda hacer, Inuyasha, se hará…

Inuyasha asintió. Kagome veló el sueño de su hijo. Inuyasha se acercó y la abrazó.

-Deberías irte a descansar…

-No…

-Kagome, estás al límite…

-No lo voy a dejar sólo…

-Sólo por unas horas. Kagome, ve a ver a Aiko.

-Inuyasha, mi hijo me necesita…

-Aiko te necesita más.

-Entonces vete tú con ella. No lo voy a dejar.

-Kagome, Aiko es una bebé y necesita a su mamá.

-No, Inuyasha, no lo voy a dejar…

Kagome sintió que tomaban su mano. Era Satoshi.

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá, ve con mi hermanita…

-No, mi amor… tú…

-Ella tiene que tener hambre…

Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Satoshi, mi amor… han pasado 21 días…

-21 días!

-Sí…

-Ya las clases comenzaron…

-Sí, mi amor…

Satoshi se acomodó de lado dándoles la espalda.

-Vete con Aiko…

-Satoshi…

-Vete con tu hija! Yo no sirvo para nada!

-Satoshi, mi amor, no digas eso… tú me salvaste…

Satoshi escuchó su voz quebrada por el llanto. Escuchó a Inuyasha consolarla y se imaginó que la abrazaba. En voz baja la escuchó desear haber muerto ella.

-No, mi amor, no hables así… no hables así, es una suerte que estés bien…

-Pero no a cuestas de la salud de mi hijo…

-Kagome es difícil para todos… para todos…

-No vale la pena, Inuyasha… prefiero mil veces morir a verlo sufrir más…

-Kagome…

Satoshi se levantó y caminó unos pasos antes de que el suero lo detuviera.

-Mamá…

-Por Kami, Satoshi, no te levantes!

Kagome lo volvió a acostar, Satoshi la abrazó y tentó hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Mamá…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mamá, perdóname…

-Satoshi, no tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Mamá… quiero… quiero que me pongas en un hogar para minusválidos…

-No, mi amor! Nunca!

-Ponme, mamá… tú no puedes cuidarme…

-Sí lo haré, mi amor.

-Pero mamá… no…

-Satoshi, eres mi hijo… y te amo con todo mi corazón… y no te voy a dejar sólo nunca, mi amor… vas a volver a ver… te lo prometo…

………………………………

Rin se sentó en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru interrumpió su juego con las niñas.

-Rin… estás bien?

-Satoshi…

-Qué le pasó?

-Satoshi está ciego…

Sesshoumaru se quedó estático. Hayley tocó sus mejillas.

-Rin… Vamos a verlo…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru acomodó a Hayley en la silla del auto y Rin llevaba a Aiko en brazos. Al llegar, Inuyasha cargó a la pequeña que extendió sus brazos llamándolo.

-Papa! Papa!

Rin se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho…

-No es nada…

………………………………

**4 meses después.**

El doctor veía los resultados de los exámenes. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Doctor…

-Satoshi…

El doctor abrió un modelo de cráneo en su interior habían nervios y arterias.

-Satoshi tiene una lesión en ésta área… y aquí…

Señaló donde un nervio parecía empalmar con otro.

-Esto aquí, es donde los nervios ópticos se encuentran y es donde está la más grave de las lesiones.

-Entonces...

-No podemos hacer nada… ni con cirugía ni sin ella…

-Entonces estoy ciego… y me quedaré ciego.

-Lo siento, mucho, Satoshi… sigo pensando que eres muy afortunado por estar vivo. Son muy pocos los que sobreviven a un ataque como ese.

Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Mamá, ponme en el hogar…

-No.

-Satoshi. No necesitas un hogar. Puedes…

-Qué puedo hacer! No puedo hacer nada! No puedo ni siquiera cuidar de mi hermanita!

-Te equivocas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes estudiar. Sólo te tomaría unos meses aprender braille, cuando lo domines, te enseñarán a escribir y luego podrás retomar tus estudios donde los dejaste. Hay computadoras que toman dictados y que tienen el teclado adaptado para no videntes. Puedes trabajar con tus manos.

-No quiero hacer nada de eso!

-Satoshi…

Satoshi sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Acaso piensas que sirvo para algo? No puedo ni ir al baño sólo, soy un maldito inútil!

-Satoshi, es difícil para todos, no sólo para ti. No puedes al menos intentarlo antes de rendirte?

-Maldita sea, mamá! Estoy harto de hacerlo! Y cada vez que me levanto me doy más duro contra el piso al caer!

-Pues no irás a un hogar, eso sería abandonarte y yo no abandono a mis hijos.

Satoshi aceptó un período de prueba. Se sentía como un idiota mientras esperaba sentado a la mesa del comedor a que llegara su profesor.

-Hola, Satoshi…

-Tía?

-Sí, cómo te sientes?

-Como un idiota.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Esto es divertido, ya verás que te gustará…

-Tía, por favor… no me ayudas…

-Bien, entonces vamos a comenzar.

-Qué cosa?

-Tus clases.

-Tía…

-Rin fue profesora en una escuela para niños sordos y no videntes. Ella te enseñará a leer el braille.

-Cuando lo domines, marcaremos toda la casa para que con sólo tocar las cosas, puedas saber qué es. Estás listo?

-Sí…

-Bien… el braille tiene más de 63 caracteres… Hay los que señalan el inicio y el final de una oración, los que te indicarán que es una letra mayúscula, signos de matemática, números, punto, coma y los demás signos de puntuación. Poco a poco vas a ir reconociendo la diferencia entre la posición de los puntos y podrás diferenciar entre un carácter y otro. Vamos a comenzar por las vocales…

Rin le puso una tarjeta frente a él. Guió sus manos hasta la tarjeta. Cuando Satoshi bajó la cabeza, se la levantó.

-Vas a leer con tus dedos…

Rin le puso una venda en los ojos.

-Es algo estúpido, tía… estoy ciego…

-Sí, tú lo sabes, pero tus instintos te hacen moverte y actuar como si vieras. Claro que estás desubicado y no te coordinas, cuando te vayas acostumbrando, verás cómo mejoras en ese aspecto. Ahora que tu cuerpo sabe que no puedes usar los ojos, intenta tocar la carta. El código del alfabeto se basa en seis espacios…

Rin le puso una carta con seis agujeros.

-El primero a tu izquierda es el número uno…

-El de la derecha es el dos.

-No, es el 4.

-El de abajo a la izquierda es el dos. Y el último el 3. De la columna de la derecha…

-El primero es el 4, el del medio el 5 y el último el 6…

Rin sonrió.

-Muy bien, mi amor… ahora vamos a intentar con una vocal.

Satoshi la tocó.

-Dime, qué sientes?

-Es una A… verdad? Tiene dos trazos inclinados y una línea en el medio…

-Sí, es una A… ahora los puntos.

-Es el uno…

Rin sonrió.

-Si al principio de la combinación, no tienes una señal que después aprenderás, se trata de letras…

-Así que sin la señal, es A…

-Sí…

Rin le continuó explicando y terminó las vocales. Satoshi llegó al término de las clases sonriendo.

-Bien, es todo por hoy.

-Qué? Cuánto duramos?

-Dos horas…

-Vamos a durar más…

-No, así está bien. Tienes una tarea. Apréndete muy bien esas vocales, porque mañana te daré un examen.

-Un examen!

-Sí. Y espero que lo pases…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le dejó las 5 tarjetas.

-Para que practiques…

Satoshi las tocó.

-Tía… ésta no es una que me enseñaras hoy…

Satoshi apartó una que decía 14. Rin sonrió.

-Ves, así me gusta. Ésa es la B. Cuál es la que falta?

-La E…

Rin sonrió y se la entregó. Satoshi se pasó todo el día con las tarjetas, hasta las barajaba y las repetía.

-Mamá!

-Estoy aquí…

-Tengo sueño…

-Vamos a tu cama…

Kagome lo llevó a su habitación. Satoshi se quedó dormido dentro de poco.

………………………………………

Kagome veía feliz a su hijo que aprendía y superaba las pruebas de Rin que cada vez eran más difíciles. Pronto fue el cumpleaños de Aiko.

-Atozi abua…

Satoshi dejó sus tarjetas a un lado y guiándose con su bastón llevó a Aiko a la cocina.

-…No quiero que se sienta mal…

-Hablan de mí?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Qué pasa? Porqué me voy a sentir mal?

-Mi amor… quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Aiko… pero…

-Celébraselo…

-Pero, mi amor…

Satoshi cargó a su hermanita y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mamá… quiero a mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz… porqué no le puedes celebrar su cumpleaños?

Kagome se acercó y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Mamá… yo te juro…

-No jures, Satoshi…

-Yo te juro que aún siendo ciego haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí…

-Y lo estoy mi amor… para siempre… porque tu valentía me salvó la vida…

……………………………

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**OSCURA FELICIDAD**_

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos por ahí. No prometo muchos fics porque ahora en la uni llevo 29 créditos y le tengo que dedicar tiempo a eso en la casa también, pero veremos como me divido.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mizuho**_


	20. Vivir Feliz

**Capítulo 20**

**Vivir Feliz**

**3 años después.**

Satoshi iba a un colegio normal. Grababa las clases y las digitaba en la casa, sus libros eran en braille y tenía un sistema en la computadora donde podía escribir normal para sus trabajos. La graduación se acercaba y debido a sus calificaciones, una universidad reconocida, le ofreció una beca completa.

Estaba sentado en una banca en el patio principal. Leía un libro. Una muchacha se sentó a su lado y él sonrió.

-Estás muy entretenido, qué lees?

-Cómo invitar a una chica a salir para ciegos y tontos.

La muchacha rió.

-En serio, dime…

-Sólo estudio un poco. Es biología.

-Creí que de verdad era esa guía…

-Nah, ni eso me ayudaría…

-Qué tienes planeado para el 18?

-18? La noche del baile? Pues… tal vez convenza a mi mamá de tomarse unas vacaciones de atenderme… no lo sé…

-No irás al baile?

-Sí, claro… no.

-Entonces es verdad…

-Sí…

-Yo esperaba que fueras…

-Shaina…

-Porqué no te gusta estar con nosotros?

-Shaina, por si no te has dado cuenta, sólo tú me tratas bien… desde que quedé ciego soy el blanco de todas las burlas y bromas…

-Y eso no cuenta?

-Qué cosa?

-Que te trate bien? Satoshi, si tanto te incomoda estar aquí, porqué no…

-No me voy a una escuela para ciegos? Para probarme a mí mismo que puedo. Para probarme cada día que no soy un inútil. Que no necesito la lástima de nadie y que puedo vivir sólo.

-Eso es lo que crees? Que te trato bien por lástima?

-…-

-Yo te quiero, Satoshi… y te admiro porque fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida por tu mamá… pero que digas que siento lástima por ti… eso me duele…

Shaina se puso de pie. Satoshi la tomó de la mano haciendo que su bastón y libro se cayeran.

-Shaina… Shaina, de verdad me quieres?

-Eres un tonto, Satoshi! Llevo 3 meses esperando que me invites al baile!

Shaina se soltó de su agarre y se alejó. Satoshi se bajó y buscó su bastón y su libro. Ya tenía el bastón cuando sintió que se lo arrebataron.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el cieguito…

-Qué quieres, Janko?

-Te lo voy a hacer simple… no te acerques a Shaina… es mía…

Empujó a Satoshi haciéndolo quedar sentado en el pasto.

-Déjame en paz…

-Hey, déjalo!

-Pero si es la hormiga atómica! Lárgate mocoso!

-Enzo…

-Si tienes un problema con Satoshi, tienes un problema conmigo…

Janko rió a carcajadas. Satoshi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Enzo.

-Enzo, no lo hagas. Tío no te lo dejará pasar…

-Es en defensa… puedo romperle todos los huesos y nadie me puede hacer nada.

-Mira, enano baboso…

Janko quiso presionarlo con el bastón. Enzo se lo arrebató y se lo apuntó a la garganta.

-Creo que es momento de que sepas, Satoshi… que me aceptaron en el club de artes marciales…

-Felicidades.

-Gracias… claro que tuve que probar que la cinta negra es original…

Enzo movió el bastón cual arma y volvió a apuntarle a la garganta a Janko.

-Oye, mastodonte, sabes algo de anatomía? Sabías que el hueso hioides está en el cuello? Sabías que si te lo parto puedes morir de asfixia? Eso sin contar que si vives, tendrías que sufrir un inmenso dolor cada vez que tragaras… como si te rompiera el hueso una y otra vez…

Janko trató de atacarlo, Enzo lo burló y le dio con el bastó en la cabeza.

-Recuerda mi nombre… Samuru Enzo, Nidan, cinta negra, Karate, judo y técnicas ninjas… es fácil burlarse de un ciego… porqué no vienes y te burlas de mí?

Enzo recogió las cosas de Satoshi.

-Tía vino a buscarnos…

-Nii-chan!

Satoshi abrió los brazos y la pequeña Aiko lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Nii-chan! Tengo hambre!

Satoshi sonrió y la cargó.

-Ya nos vamos…

La pequeña se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a contarle su día en el colegio. Satoshi sólo la escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Enzo vio a Janko.

-Tú puedes ver. Tus hermanos te admiran de la misma manera?

Enzo emprendió camino y sonrió al ver a Hayley. La cargó y volvieron al auto. Al llegar a la casa, Satoshi llamó a Inuyasha.

-Necesito que me lleves a un sitio…

-Está bien…

Satoshi primero eligió unas flores y después le dijo a Inuyasha lo que había pasado con Shaina. Él sabía que ella daba clases de inglés en una escuela vespertina a niños pequeños. Shaina daba las clases como siempre, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Satoshi entró cargando el enorme ramo de rosas.

-Shaina…

-Satoshi…

-Shaina, lo siento… me equivoqué…

-Satoshi, éste no es el lugar…

-Es el lugar y el tiempo perfectos… Pero es que me pregunto cómo puedes quererme?

-Satoshi…

-Me debo ver como un idiota… porque yo estaba enamorado de ti… y dejé de creerlo posible cuando quedé ciego… pero nunca se fue… ni tú tampoco…

-Satoshi, no…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Soy un idiota… lo sabía… sabía que nadie se puede enamorar de un ciego…

Satoshi tanteó y dejó las flores sobre una butaca.

-Adiós…

Satoshi salió del aula, caminaba por el extenso pasillo maldiciendo por no poder correr. Sintió que tomaban su mano.

-Eres un tonto, Satoshi… cómo puedes pensar que nadie se puede enamorar de ti si eres tan dulce y bueno? Cómo si tú realizaste el acto más valiente de todos… sacrificarte por tu mamá no es vergonzoso… es heroico…

-Shaina…

-Yo te quiero, Satoshi… y no me conformo con ser sólo amigos…

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Se sorprendió cuando Shaina lo besó. Sentía la suave caricia de sus labios y su lengua en el interior de su boca.

-Te quiero, Shaina…

Shaina sonrió y rozó su nariz con la suya.

-Ya lo sabía, tontito…

-Satoshi…

-Papá…

-Puede dejármelo, Inuyasha-sama… prometo devolvérselo en una pieza…

Inuyasha sonrió y se marchó. Satoshi se sentó donde Shaina le indicó y la escuchó dar clases. Al terminar, Shaina condujo hasta una heladería.

-Dónde estamos?

-En una heladería…

Satoshi sonrió. Shaina le preguntó por el sabor que quería. Cuando Shaina volvió, se sentó a su lado.

-Shaina…

-Sí?

-Es verdad que te vas de Tokio?

-No. Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie, olvídalo.

-Vas a ir al baile?

-Pues… lo que pasa es que… quiero ir con mi novia… pero no sé si ella quiere ser mi novia…

Shaina rió y lo besó.

-Si…

Shaina lo besó con ternura. Se la pasaron hablando y riendo.

-Satoshi!

-Hayley?

-Sí…

Hayley lo besó en la mejilla.

-Y Aiko?

-Está en la casa, con mamá.

-Hola. Satoshi…

-Tía… cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla…

Rin sonrió mientras se acariciaba su enorme vientre.

-Tía, ella es Shaina, mi novia… Shaina, mi tía, ella fue quien me enseñó a leer en braille.

-Mucho gusto, Shaina…

-Igualmente, Samuru-sama…

Rin sonrió.

-Mejor los dejos solos. Hayley, vamos a comprar el helado…

Rin compró varios tarros de diversos sabores. Se despidió de Satoshi y Shaina y se marchó con Hayley. Al llegar a la casa, sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru, que llegaba junto con ella, la cargó y la besó.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa…

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Hayley y la llenó de besos.

-Satoshi tiene novia…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y vio a Rin, ella asintió.

-Cómo está eso?

-Pues así es. Nos encontramos en la heladería, tiene novia… es muy linda y muy dulce…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

…………………………………

Para Inuyasha y Kagome significaba tanto que parecían niños riendo y brincando. Era como un milagro, algo que no esperaban tan pronto.

-Es genial!

-Sí…

Kagome se sentó en la cama.

-Tal vez acepte la beca…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Eso sería maravilloso…

-Inu, mi amor…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Tal vez nadie nunca reconozca el verdadero sacrificio que has hecho por ésta familia… pero mi amor, yo lo reconozco… y espero que eso valga algo…

Kagome negó la cabeza.

-No por la familia… por mi hijo…

-Por todos Kagome… tú eres el pilar de ésta familia… y yo te amo… te amo y te admiro.

-Inu…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y perdiendo sus dedos en su densa cabellera azabache, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi princesa…

……………………………………

Satoshi y Shaina caminaban por un parque. Satoshi se detuvo.

-Pasa algo?

-Puedo verte?

-Cómo?

-Verte, tu rostro…

-Cómo harás eso?

-Perdí 2 ojos, pero gané 10…

Satoshi le mostró sus manos.

-Está bien…

Satoshi acarició todo su rostro, con inmensa ternura, sonrió al sentir sus mejillas calientes y saber que sonreía.

-No te avergüences…

-No me avergüenzo…

-Estás sonrojada, tienes la cabeza un poco baja, así que me miras a través de tus pestañas y sonríes tímidamente… tienes una sonrisa hermosa…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi sonrió.

Satoshi y Shaina llegaron al baile de graduación. Entraron tomados de la mano. Los amigos de Satoshi lo llamaron, uno de ellos fue a buscarlo.

-Ven, te guardamos una silla…

-Gracias, pero…

-También hay una para Shaina…

Satoshi le apretó la mano, ella le respondió. Satoshi asintió y se dejó guiar.

……………………………

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la casa de Rin. Ambas salieron de la cocina con botanas y bebidas para Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo va?

-4 a 5, es su turno, pero vamos ganando…

Al terminar el juego, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru celebraban por todo lo alto. Era tarde, por lo que la fiesta se quedó ahí.

Inuyasha acostó a Aiko en su cama.

-Mama…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Mamá se está bañando… descansa, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente. La pequeña despertó.

-Papa…

-Es hora de dormir, princesa…

-Papa, y mi mama?

-Aquí estoy…

Kagome entró en la habitación, vistiendo una yukata ajustada a su cintura. Inuyasha se quedó viéndola acercársele.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Papa, despierta…

Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome se paró a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Nada…

Inuyasha sonrió, Kagome acomodó a Aiko en su cama y la besó de buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

Kagome sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, mi vida…

Salieron de la habitación en silencio. Al entrar en la suya, Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Rin…

-Inu…

-Quieres hacerlo?

-No… digo… no sé…

-Vamos a hacerlo…

-Pero Inu…

-Vamos, mi amor.

-No… ya estoy muy vieja para eso…

-Eres joven y hermosa, vamos mi amor… yo sé que lo quieres.

-Pero si ya tenemos un hijo de 18 años…

-Por eso mismo, mi amor… ya pronto, Satoshi se irá…

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Inuyasha… la realidad es otra…

-A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo…

Inuyasha se extrañó por el comportamiento de su esposa, pero decidió dejar las cosas así. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-Lo de Rin, sólo fue una excusa… yo quería más hijos…

-Inuyasha…

Kagome se paró frente a él.

-Inuyasha, mi amor…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… son sólo cosas de viejos… y tienes razón…

Kagome examinó la mirada de su esposo.

-Inu…

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las besó, se puso de pie mientras sonreía.

-Me podrías dar un masaje, mi amor?

-Sí…

Inuyasha la besó y continuó sonriendo.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Mientras Kagome le daba el masaje, notaba que estaba más que tenso. Lleno de nudos.

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Inu, qué quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños?

Inuyasha rió.

-Lo que quieras, mi amor…

-Vamos, Inu, es en serio. No tengo idea de qué te puedo regalar.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-No quiero nada, mi amor… sólo estar con mi familia…

-Inu…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kagome… y las palabras no son suficiente para decirte cuánto…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Inuyasha… Hazme el amor…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina…

…………………………………

Kagome intentaba acallar sus gemidos mientras Inuyasha la hacía suya, la besaba apasionadamente para evitar que sus gritos despertaran a Aiko.

-Oh! Kami, Inuyasha! Mi amor!

-Ah! Kagome!

Alcanzar el clímax juntos era algo a lo que no habituaban, esa gran sensación de placer y bienestar que les brindaba la satisfacción propia y la de su pareja, los estremecía. Inuyasha llenaba su cuerpo de tiernos besitos. Se detuvo sobre su vientre y la besó de manera tal que ella sintió ese beso en todo su cuerpo.

-Me has dado dos hijos perfectos… gracias, mi amor…

Inuyasha la volvió a besar mientras deseaba que esa semilla que había dejado en su interior germinara. Kagome acarició su cabeza.

-Inu, mi amor…

Inuyasha se acomodó sobre ella. Lo sintió rozarla erecto y separó sus piernas un poco más. Inuyasha comprendió la invitación silenciosa y se deslizó hacia su interior.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras se esmeraba en hacerle el amor.

……………………………..

Sesshoumaru jugaba con el vientre de Rin, provocándole patadas al bebé.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Ya estoy cansada…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado, Rin se acarició el vientre y sonrió.

-Kami, no creí que fuera posible…

-Rin…

-Dime, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió a sonreír, Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda, provocándole risas por las cosquillas.

-Mi amor… déjame dormir, cariño…

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

………………………………………

Kagome despertó con Aiko abrazada a ella mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mami!

Kagome la abrazó.

-Y tu papi?

-En la cocina.

Kagome se puso la yukata y con Aiko en brazos, bajó las escaleras. Inuyasha preparaba el desayuno.

-Inu…

-Aiko! Tenías que mantenerla en la cama!

Aiko rió por las cosquillas que su papá le hacía, la besó en la mejilla y besó a Kagome.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Como un rey!

Kagome sonrió.

-Y Satoshi?

-Está dormido. Llegaron bastante tarde.

Kagome sonrió.

-Déjalo dormir…

………………………………

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

"_**OSCURA FELICIDAD"**_

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Yo aquí en un descansito entre clases logré terminarlo. Uf que si me ha dado trabajo. Lamentablemente, la vida no es color de rosa y Satoshi se quedará ciego. Por algo el fic se llama Oscura Felicidad. Y aunque le quedan pocos capítulos, aún hay problemas por venir. Así que no se alejen mucho!**

**P.D.: Justifico mi ausencia con el siguiente horario, L: 8am-4pm; M: 7am-6pm;  
M 8am-8pm; J: 8am-4pm; V:8am-10am; S; 9am-11am… Como verán, no tengo tiempo ni para dormir…**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	21. Corazón

**Canción Corazón de Ricky Martin.**

……………………………………

**Capítulo 21**

**Corazón**

Inuyasha llegó de la oficina, se iba quitando la corbata a medida que entraba en la casa.

-Kagome!

-Papi!

Inuyasha recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos.

-Y tu mami, princesa?

-Mami va a tener un bebé!

Inuyasha sonrió, de seguro que era Rin quien estaba en labor de parto.

-Y con quién estás tú?

-Satoshi, Enzo y Hayley.

Inuyasha fue hasta donde estaban todos.

-Satoshi…

-Tía está dando a luz, mami está con tío.

-Hola, Enzo, Hayley…

-Hola, tío!

Enzo apenas contestó. Inuyasha dejó a Aiko con ellos. Y le pidió a Enzo que fuera con él.

-Enzo, qué pasa?

Él vio a Inuyasha con los ojos rojos.

-Enzo…

-Mi mamá se va a morir…

-Claro que no. Enzo, de dónde sacas éstas cosas? Ya eres bastante grande como para…

-Mi mamá estaba hablando con papá anoche… le dijo muchas cosas… además, el bebé no tiene 9 meses todavía…

-A veces los bebés nacen de 7 meses. Todo va a salir bien…

Sesshoumaru caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba alguna noticia por parte del doctor. Kagome intentaba calmarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Samuru…

Sesshoumaru se acercó al doctor.

-Cómo están doctor? Mi esposa y mi hijo?

-Su esposa está bien… muy bien… muchas felicidades, tiene una hermosa niña…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio las gracias al doctor.

-Y puede respirar bien?

-Sí, su esposa ya estaba casi en el octavo mes…

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Rin tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos. Acariciaba sus mejillas coloradas.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor… mira… tenemos otra bebita… también es rubia como tú…

-Es hermosa, Rin…

-Sí que lo es… es tan bella como su papi…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor… soy tu papá…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Cómo se va a llamar nuestra hija?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Naru…

Rin sonrió y besó a su pequeña en la frente.

-Naru Samuru… bienvenida al mundo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició a su pequeña.

-Ven a verla, Kagome…

Kagome se acercó y sonrió casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es hermosa. Muchas felicidades, a los dos…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la cabeza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………

Inuyasha salió de la habitación de Aiko, donde dormía con Hayley, vio a Satoshi y Enzo dormir y fue a su habitación. Allí, Kagome salía del baño con los ojos rojos y secándose la cara.

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Perdóname, Inu…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha le respondió el abrazo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Inu… aún quieres tener otro hijo?

-Kagome, mi amor… lloras por eso?

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Y entonces?

-Inu…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Perdóname, Inu… yo te mentí… yo sí quiero tener otro hijo.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-De verdad quieres?

-Sí, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué tal si lo comenzamos a buscar?

-No estás molesto?

-No… mi amor, no puedo obligarte a decidirte.

**5 años después. –**

Satoshi estaba a punto de graduarse, superando todas las expectativas. Sin embargo había algo que le atormentaba. Estaba atando a Shaina a él y lo encontraba injusto. Le dijo que se encontrarían en un café, Shaina se ofreció a ir por él, pero él se negó. Al llegar, lo notó preocupado, lo saludó como solía hacerlo, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Shaina…

El corazón iba a mil, las manos le sudaban, sentía la garganta seca. Tomó las manos de Shaina y las besó.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Salieron del café, llegaron a un lugar dónde sólo se escuchaba el viento.

-Shaina… primero que todo… primero que todo quiero pedirte perdón…

-Porqué?

-Yo…

Satoshi supo que no había otra manera de hacerlo.

-No debemos seguir con ésta relación…

-Satoshi…

-Yo creí que te amaba… pero sólo fue una cosa de chiquillos…

-Satoshi, han pasado 5 años…

-Precisamente. 5 años es demasiado tiempo… además… yo… yo me acosté con otra mujer…

-Qué! Satoshi, estás bromeando… dime que estás bromeando…

-No… yo me acosté con otra mujer… llevo meses con ella…

-Pero… no! Es mentira, si apenas nos separamos!

-No le busques lógica, Shaina… era lógico que contigo no haría nada…

-Satoshi…

Casi podía oler sus lágrimas. Necesitaba que lo olvidara a como dé lugar.

-Pero porqué esperaste tanto!

-Esperaba que te hartaras de mí. Que me dejaras, pero tú no lo hiciste…

-Satoshi, eso es estúpido! Simplemente pudiste…

-No, Shaina, no simplemente pude. Qué se supone que hiciera?

-Ser sincero, imbécil!

Satoshi sonrió para sus adentros, Shaina no maldecía si no estaba encolerizada. Pero a la vez sentía su pecho abrirse, la estaba perdiendo. Continuó inventando una fábula tras otra, hasta que ella, finalmente no soportó.

-Ya! Cállate! No quiero escucharte más!

-Yo sé de lo Tommy, y por eso me la tiré…

-De qué rayos, hablas Satoshi!

-De que te acostaste con Tommy! Lo hiciste tu primero! Adivina qué, Shaina, ella también fue mi primera!

Shaina le dio una bofetada a Satoshi.

-Eres un imbécil, Satoshi! Yo nunca te engañe! Yo sigo siendo virgen… he estado esperando por ti! O al menos respetando nuestra relación!

-Ya vete, no eres más que una cualquiera…

-No lo valió… no valió la pena… nunca me quisiste… pero algún día te va a doler… te va a doler saber que yo sí te quise… Yo te amé…

Shaina se marchó. Satoshi se quedó sentado en el banco con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

-Nunca me va a doler más que hoy, mi amor…

**Corazón no vuelvas más con ella**

**Que me tiene loco esa mujer**

**Si la abrazo tiemblo**

**Como un papel**

**Ya no se que hacer ayúdame**

Ya era tarde en la noche, cuando Inuyasha notó unas luces azules y rojas en la entrada de la casa. Salió para ver qué pasaba. Dos oficiales de la policía le entregaron a un Satoshi intoxicado por el alcohol.

-Dice que vive aquí…

-Es mi hijo! Kami qué le pasó!

-Lo encontramos así en un parque… Daba tumbos y chocaba con todo.

-Es ciego.

-Sí, soy un ciego… un ciego inútil, bueno para nada que acaba de arruinar lo único bueno que tenía en su vida… Papá? Papá, eres tú?

-Sí, Satoshi…

-Te quiero mucho, papá…

-Satoshi… Satoshi, camina…

Satoshi le tapó la boca.

-Que no se despierte mamá… MAMÁ! NO TE DESPIERTES! NO ESTOY BODASHO!

Se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Bodasho! No, no estoy borracho… pero a mí si me borraron…

Inuyasha les dio las gracias a los oficiales y entró con Satoshi a la casa. Él seguía haciendo escándalos y gritando a gente imaginaria. Inuyasha buscó un cubo de hielo y se lo metió en los interiores.

-Woa! Qué frío!

-Cállate ya! Qué pretendes?

-Pues pretendía morirme bebiendo… pero recordé que tú bebías mucho más y no te moriste…

-Respétame!

-A ti? Tú no vales ni mierda! Tú engañaste a mi mamá!

-Satoshi, será mejor que te calles.

-Porqué? Tienes miedo a que te diga tus verdades?

-Satoshi…

-Nah! No es a ti a quien le haría daño… es a mi mamá… ella se enamoró de un perdedor… y tiene otro por hijo…

-Satoshi!

Al escuchar a su madre, a Satoshi se le fue todo el efecto del alcohol.

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, qué pasó?

Satoshi se dejó caer sobre el sillón, las lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

-Shaina me dejó…

-Qué!

-Me dejó… hice que me dejara…

-Pero… Kami, Satoshi, cómo?

-Le confesé que le fui infiel…

-Pero… Satoshi, cómo pudiste!

-No lo hice, mamá! Sólo se lo dije para que me dejara…

Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Pero Satoshi, mi amor… porqué lo hiciste?

-Porque la amo… la amo demasiado y no quiero que se quede con un ciego inútil como yo! No quiero que desperdicie su juventud conmigo!

-Kami, Satoshi, qué error has cometido…

-Yo? Mamá, no es egoísta hacerla quedarse conmigo? Nunca podré hacerla feliz!

-Satoshi…

-Es lo mejor para ella, mamá… tal vez ella no rompía conmigo por lástima.

-Lástima me das tú por denigrarte tanto.

**Corazón por favor**

**Quítala de mi cabeza**

**Y volvamos hacia atrás en soledad**

**Corazón dile adiós**

**Y ya no le des mas vuelta**

**O nos vamos a marear**

**Con su amor**

**Con su amor mortal**

Satoshi escuchó el despertador y sentía que la cabeza le iba a volar. Ya había amanecido y él no había dormido.

Kagome entró en su habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Satoshi… mi amor…

-No…

-Satoshi, tienes que levantarte…

-No vale la pena…

-Satoshi…

Kagome decidió dejarlo dormir, lo besó en la cabeza y se levantó.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Kagome se marchó. Satoshi sentía cada vez más la magnitud de su error. Tal vez lo había hecho pensando que lo hacía por amor. Pero nunca pensó en lo que sufriría por ese mismo amor.

-Shaina…

Los días continuaron su curso, Satoshi estaba negado a comer, apenas bebía agua y su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar los efectos de ése ayuno eterno. Kagome, desesperada, fue por Shaina. La única que sabría, podía sacarlo de ese estado. La interceptó en la universidad.

-Shaina…

-Señora Kagome…

Shaina no se veía en un estado mejor que el de su hijo. Kagome la convenció de ir a comer algo. Shaina le contó todo lo que Satoshi le había dicho. Y con lágrimas en los ojos le confesó que lo amaba.

-Yo amo a su hijo, Kagome-sama… y él…

-Él te ama de igual manera, Shaina…

-No… él…

-Shaina, vine a buscarte, porque Satoshi está muy mal… tanto, que si no comienza a comer hoy, Inuyasha lo va a internar para que le pongan una vía.

-Cómo así?

-Satoshi dejó de comer, apenas bebe agua, no duerme… y está así desde que él metió la pata.

-Kagome-sama…

-Verás… los hombres Samuru son muy orgullosos… lamentablemente, mi hijo es igual… es tan orgulloso que piensa que es una carga… que es una carga para mí, porque lo atiendo… que es una carga para su papá… para Aiko, por tener un hermano que nunca puede jugar con ella… y para ti, porque… porque es tan tonto que no se dio cuenta del dolor que se siente de apartar a alguien que se ama.

**Corazón no vuelvas más con ella**

**Corazón no seas pasional**

**Ella es fuego lento**

**Besándome que le voy a hacer**

**Ayúdame**

Kagome no logró que Shaina fuera con ella. Intentaba darle comida a Satoshi.

-Satoshi, come, por favor…

-No.

-Hazlo por mí…

-No tengo hambre…

Sin embargo, los sonidos provenientes de su estómago indicaban lo contrario. Satoshi se había convertido en un costal de huesos. Kagome dejó el plato a un lado y lo besó en la frente.

-Perdóname, hijo… háganlo…

Dos hombres sujetaron a Satoshi contra la cama, él intentó forcejear, pero toda una semana sin comer más de dos cucharadas, le pasaron factura.

-Déjenme! Mamá! Qué pasa! Mamá! Qué me pasa!

Kagome sentía que se le rompía el alma al escucharlo llamarla.

-Suéltame! Soy un hombre!

-Entonces actúa como tal!

-Diles que me suelten!

Kagome asintió, lo soltaron. Kagome lo abrazó mientras lloraba amargamente.

-No me obligues, Satoshi… eres un hombre, pero sigues siendo mi hijo…

-Mamá…

-Si no comes, te pondré un tubo directo al estómago y te inyectaré la comida.

**Corazón basta ya de tonterías**

**Olvídala o lloraras**

**Si la abrazo tiemblo como un papel**

**Ya no se que hacer ayúdame**

-Entonces ponme el maldito tubo… así paso a ser un completo inútil…

Kagome le pidió a los hombres que los dejaran solos. Ellos salieron, al estar solos, Kagome acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-Satoshi… porqué lo hiciste?

-Mamá…

-Porqué lo hiciste, te metiste en el medio… Satoshi, en qué estabas pensando? Nunca pensaste en que te haría daño o qué?

-Yo sólo quería que todo terminara… ella te iba a matar, mamá…

-Tal vez era mi destino…

-No, mamá…

-Satoshi, cada vez que haces una cosa como ésta… me partes el alma… yo hubiese preferido morir a verte como estás ahora…

Satoshi buscó su rostro y lo acarició.

-Mamá… yo no quiero una vida sin mi mamá…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vas a comer?

-No.

-Satoshi!

-No tengo hambre, no quiero nada. Yo sólo quiero… mamá… cómo la olvido?

-A quién? A Shaina? No puedes olvidarla…

-No puedo… no puedo hacerla quedarse conmigo… sería lo más egoísta del mundo…

-Alguna vez me preguntaste lo que yo quería?

-Shaina!

Kagome los dejó solos.

-Nunca me preguntaste Satoshi…

-Pensé que tal vez…

-He llegado a la conclusión que pensar no es una de tus cualidades…

Satoshi rió.

-Otra forma de llamarme idiota.

-Menso te quedaría mejor. Satoshi…

Shaina se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro, desaliñado y con una barba de una semana.

-Ya sé que todo lo que me dijiste es mentira… de hecho, nunca lo creí… me fui porque eres tan torpe que ni siquiera sabes romper con una mujer…

-No es que haya tenido tiempo para practicar…

-Satoshi, ya no somos niños…

-Lo sé…

-Dentro de dos semanas nos graduaremos…

-Te irás a Beijing?

-Eso depende…

-De qué?

-Depende de ti…

-Ves? Esto es precisamente lo que no quiero. No quiero frenarte, Shaina, tú te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que siempre esté a tu lado…

-Te acabas de describir, tontito…

Satoshi sabía que Shaina estaba llorando, acarició su rostro.

-Alguien que pueda ver…

-Eso es irrelevante…

-Alguien que te pueda hacer sentir que eres la única, que te haga sentir amada…

-Hasta hace una semana era así…

-Alguien que te pueda ofrecer un futuro…

-Yo no quiero un futuro que no te incluya, Satoshi, comprende que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… y por eso no quiero atarte a mi lado…

Shaina tomó su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Sabes? Hay un refrán que dice; "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue"… Aquí estoy, volví, porque soy tuya… Satoshi…

-Shaina… Shaina… hasta dónde llegaríamos? Hasta dónde quieres extender esto?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, mi amor…

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Shaina, Shaina, mi amor… quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sí, Satoshi…

-Yo…

-Satoshi…

-Sí?

-Cállate y bésame…

Satoshi la haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Luego de varios apasionados besos, Shaina lo convenció de darse un baño, mientras lo hacía, bajó con la comida y se la calentó en el microondas. Al volver, Satoshi ya se vestía. Lo vio peinarse y le arregló la barba.

-Mamá es quien me afeita…

-Puedo aprender… aunque… me gusta esa barbita así, rasa…

Satoshi rió. Shaina lo besó con ternura.

-Ven, tienes que comer…

-Está bien. Pero… no le diremos a nadie hasta que me recupere…

Satoshi comió hasta saciarse. Luego de varios de intensa alimentación, Satoshi se sintió con fuerzas nuevamente, sorprendió a Shaina cargándola desde atrás y acostándola en la cama, la besó apasionadamente. Kagome estaba en el jardín con Aiko, se sorprendió al verlos tomados de las manos. Aiko corrió hacia su hermano.

-Satoshi!

Satoshi la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya no estás enfermo?

-No…

Llegaron hasta Kagome.

-Mamá… Shaina y yo… nos vamos a casar…

-Cómo!

-Sí, mamá…

-Pero son muy jóvenes… están seguros de que es lo que quieren?

-Sí, señora… yo amo a su hijo y estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo necesario para cuidarlo como usted lo hace…

-No soy tan inútil, Shaina, mamá sólo me afeita.

Shaina lo besó en la mejilla. Un pequeño de pelo rubio pero ensortijado y ojos como soles, se acercó llorando.

-MAMA!

-Kami, Hikaru, qué pasó?

El pequeño se sentó en su regazo, acomodándose contra su pecho y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca. Kagome acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-Descansa, mi amor.

Kagome se puso de pie, acarició el rostro de Satoshi.

-Cuenten con nosotros para todo lo que necesiten.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Mama, Satoshi y Shaina van a tener un bebé.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-No, mi amor… aún no… verdad que no?

-No!

Kagome respiró aliviada. Se puso de pie y felicitó a su hijo. Satoshi le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Te amo, hijo…

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la casa, lo recibió el pequeño Hikaru que corrió a la puerta.

-Papa! Papa!

-Hola!

Inuyasha lo cargó, el pequeño lo besó en la mejilla y rió. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Y tu mami?

-Yo no sé!

El pequeño se levantó de hombros y mostró sus manitas vacías.

-Ah, no sabes…

Inuyasha le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-Arriba! Arriba!

Inuyasha sonrió y subió las escaleras, Kagome se estaba bañando, Inuyasha mandó a Hikaru a jugar, el pequeño salió corriendo a la habitación de Satoshi. Inuyasha puso seguro a la puerta y se metió a la ducha junto con Kagome.

-Hm! Qué afortunado tu marido…

-Inu!

Inuyasha rió y la besó en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien… cómo te fue?

-Muy solitario…

-Sí?

-Sí… muy solitario… tuve que consolarme pensando en ti…

-INUYASHA!

Inuyasha sonrió. Rodeó a Kagome con sus brazos y sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero. Pegándola más a su pecho, la besó apasionadamente.

-Inu…

Inuyasha sonrió y acariciando su mentón le habló en un tono bajo y sensual.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

……………………………………

**N/A:Hola! Estoy en la uni haciendo malabares! Uf! Por fin lo termine… ah si!**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**EL GRAN FINAL DE**

**OSCURA FELICIDAD!**

**Jejeje, casi lo olvidaba. Bueno, la cosa es que está. Quiero que sepan que en la uni me esta yendo bien hasta ahora, jeje esto no se sabe hasta los exámenes, pero… mas o menos.**

**Ahora me voy que estoy tarde.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	22. Caminando a la Luz

**Capítulo 22**

**Caminando a la Luz**

La noticia de la boda de Satoshi fue recibida con algarabía y alegrías por todos los demás miembros de la familia. Sin embargo la familia de Shaina, no lo tomó muy bien. En especial su padre que pensaba que era un gran error.

-Pero Shaina. Si es… es un ciego…

Le habló en voz baja, Satoshi frunció el ceño.

-Soy ciego, señor Nakita, no sordo.

Shaina se puso de pie junto con Satoshi.

-Papá… a mí no me importa. Porqué te tiene que importar a ti?

-No es un hombre completo, hija, no te hará feliz…

-Pero lo ha hecho, papá! Me ha hecho feliz…

-Shaina, si lo que quieres es que lo acepte con una sonrisa, no va a pasar.

-Mamá!

-Lo siento, hija, Satoshi, te aprecio mucho, pero mi esposo tiene razón.

Satoshi apretó la mano de Shaina, un apretón suave y prolongado, luego la soltó. Shaina cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No, Satoshi, olvídalo.

Shaina vio a sus padres.

-Los amo, y están invitados a mi boda…

……………………………………

Shaina y Satoshi estaban en el jardín de la casa. Shaina lloraba desconsolada en el regazo de Satoshi. Él sólo podía acariciar su cabeza.

-Kami, Shaina, yo te amo, pero no quiero que sufras tanto…

-Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

El pequeño Hikaru salió al jardín.

-Mama! Satoshi está aquí!

Kagome salió al jardín, cargó a Hikaru.

-Satoshi… Shaina, pasa algo?

-No… sí… Shaina, mi mamá puede ayudarte…

-Cómo?

-Qué pasó?

-La familia de Shaina se niega…

-Oh, Kami… qué tal si vamos adentro? Necesitan calmarse…

Luego de que Kagome preparara un té para todos, se sentó frente a ellos.

-Shaina, te comprendo perfectamente. Yo viví… vivo eso…

-Kagome-sama…

-Mi padre decía que Inuyasha era un niño rico, mimado y lleno de vicios y por eso mismo nunca quiso ni verlo. Intentamos separarnos y no pudimos. Terminé por irme de mi casa y casarme con Inuyasha. Mi boda fue un martirio, mi padre se apareció en el lugar y comenzó a decir que al momento en que firmara, él moriría para mí. En un arranque de rabia, firmé. Él dio media vuelta y dijo; "Yo tenía una hija, murió hoy". Nunca más he vuelto a ver a mi papá, mi mamá, ni mi hermano…

Kagome vio a Satoshi sentado frente a ella, a Aiko, estudiando en el estudio y a Hikaru acomodado en su regazo, acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Esto es algo que tienes que decidir sola, Shaina.

-Pero usted… usted se arrepiente?

-Hubieron momentos en que sí… pero ahora… veo a mi familia y sería capaz de hacerlo un millón de veces más… Pero no hay garantías, Shaina. No hay garantías de que tengas un matrimonio perfecto. La única manera de saberlo es vivirlo. Tómate unos días y piénsalo… vete a tu casa, descansa…

Shaina movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Me fui de la casa… querían que eligiera entre Satoshi y ellos.

-Está bien… te prepararemos una habitación…

…………………………………

Aún con la negativa de la familia de Shaina, los planes de boda siguieron adelante, ya Satoshi estaba completamente recuperado. Llegó a la casa y hasta su habitación, se quitó el saco y la corbata.

-Shaina?

-Hola, mi amor…

Shaina lo saludó con un beso.

-Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien… papá me presentó a varios socios y me están equipando la oficina.

-Eso es genial, mi amor…

-Viste las casas?

-Sí, tu mamá me acompañó, pero no sé si te gustaría…

-Dime cómo es?

-Vi una casa, preciosa. Es de una sola planta, pero tiene 5 habitaciones con sus baños. Un jardín enorme que rodea toda la casa, con árboles plantados, garaje para 4 autos… por dentro es grande, espaciosa, la cocina es de sueños!

Satoshi sonrió, acarició las mejillas de su novia.

-Me parece que te enamoraste de esa casa…

-Me encanta, mi amor… y no está muy lejos de aquí, me gusta así porque así tus hermanitos pueden ir cuando quieran… Satoshi, mi amor…

-Hm?

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar… no había pensado en eso hasta hoy que tu mamá me pidió cuidar a Hikaru.

-Qué cosa?

-Satoshi… tú estás dispuesto a tener hijos?

-Shaina…

Satoshi bajó la cabeza, encontrándose con el hombro de Shaina en su camino.

-Satoshi…

-Nunca lo pensé…

-Cómo así?

-Nunca pensé en tener hijos, Shaina… pero por qué preguntas así tan de repente?

-No quiero que decidas por mí, Satoshi, piénsalo y cuando me digas, yo te diré.

Shaina lo besó en la mejilla.

-Porqué no te das un baño y te refrescas?

Shaina se apartó de él. Él la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

-Satoshi…

Lo notó de por más sonrojado.

-Báñate conmigo, Shaina…

-Para qué?

-Quiero conocer el cuerpo de mí mujer.

-Satoshi…

Satoshi acarició su cuello con su nariz.

-Quiero aprender a amarte, Shaina…

Ya que estaban solos y no volverían en un buen rato, Shaina aceptó. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro y siguió a Satoshi al baño. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados. Satoshi estaba sentado al borde de la tina, Shaina se acercó y dejó que su ropa resbalara lejos de su piel.

-Puedo oír tu ropa caer…

-Así es…

Shaina se acercó más a él.

-Estoy frente a ti…

Esperaba que como todo hombre, sus manos corrieran a su pecho, sin embargo, no fue así, sus manos fueron directo a su cintura. Rodearon su circunferencia, y sin esperarlo, Satoshi la besó en pleno vientre. Ella apartó el cabello de su rostro.

-Satoshi…

-Tengo miedo, Shaina… Tengo miedo a no dar la talla, a no ser un hombre completo… no estoy del todo acuerdo con atarte a mí, pero yo ya no sé vivir sin ti… todo lo que pase entre nosotros será porque tú así lo has decidido junto conmigo. No pretendo forzarte a nada, ni hoy, ni nunca…

-Satoshi…

-Shaina… tengo mis reservas acerca de tener hijos… no sé si sería prudente… yo estoy ciego y me quedaré ciego, Shaina lo que tengo es un daño cerebral, no es reversible. Puedo hablar y pensar libremente, mis facultades no se afectaron, pero soy ciego.

Shaina acarició el rostro de Satoshi.

-Satoshi, mi amor, sé bien que nunca más volverás a ver…

-Shaina…

-Satoshi…tú no necesitas ver para amar a tu hijo…

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero lo que me da miedo es que mi hijo me rechace…

-Porqué rechazaría a un padre tan maravilloso como tú?

-Shaina, no hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que algún día tener un hijo… pero si tú no quieres…

-Sí quiero, Satoshi… toda mi vida, mi amor…

Satoshi volvió a besarla en su vientre.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Y yo te amo, mi amor…

Shaina lo besó apasionadamente, Satoshi se puso de pie y la pegó a su cuerpo, al hacerlo, su toalla se resbaló quedando sus pieles ardientes en contacto directo, Shaina sentía algo que presionaba contra su intimidad. Al separarse, Shaina bajó la mirada y lo descubrió completamente excitado.

-Satoshi…

-Si crees que necesito tocarte como los demás, estás muy equivocada…

Shaina rió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Satoshi…

-Hm?

-Debe ser de ese tamaño?

-Hm… no sé a qué te refieres…

-Satoshi, es enorme…

Satoshi rió a carcajadas.

-Me acompañas?

Entraron al agua. Shaina tomó la esponja y le agregó jabón, comenzó a tallar con delicadeza el pecho de Satoshi.

-Satoshi, cómo te mantienes en forma?

-Hago varios ejercicios… me hablaron de unos entrenadores para no videntes, voy a probarlo.

Shaina lavó sus brazos, espalda y pecho, fue bajando por su vientre hasta casi llegar a su hombría.

-Yo me encargo desde aquí…

Sin embargo, Satoshi sintió sus delicados dedos rodearlo bajo el agua.

-Sh-shaina…

Shaina lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sólo tienes que prometerme una cosa…

-Lo que desees…

-Vas a tener cuidado? Satoshi, es mi primera vez…

Satoshi sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-No es que sea un experto… pero te lo prometo, mi amor…

Satoshi la enjabonó con la misma delicadeza con la que se acaricia una flor, lo hizo sólo con sus manos, para sentir su piel.

-Mi amor…

Satoshi acarició su pecho sintiendo la inmediata respuesta de sus pezones y un suspiro ahogado por parte de su novia. Cuando consideró que estaban suficientemente limpios, la hizo ponerse de pie y luego de salir de la tina, se removieron el jabón en la ducha. Terminaron abrazados en la cama, donde Satoshi se dedicó a explorar su cuerpo, encontrando cada punto donde reía por las cosquillas y suspiraba por el placer. Finalmente su propio cuerpo le llamó la atención.

-Shaina?

-Hm?

-Estás lista?

-Ten cuidado…

-Lo tendré, mi amor…

Satoshi descendió lentamente sobre ella, sus intimidades rozaron hasta encajar perfectamente, encontró una pequeña resistencia, que al superar, Shaina se soltó de su agarre.

-Duele!

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-Debí tener más cuidado…

Shaina acarició su rostro.

-Ya puedes moverte…

Satoshi se comenzó a mover despacio, haciendo que el cuerpo virgen de Shaina se acostumbrara a él.

-Satoshi…

-Shaina… haz lo que quieras…

-Pero no sé…

-Sólo somos tú y yo, mi amor…

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente mientras aumentaba los movimientos en su interior, ella continuaba aferrada a él.

-Oh! Kami! Satoshi, qué es esto!

Satoshi la sintió apretarlo en su interior y fue muy tarde para querer retirarse, colapsó sobre ella mientras dejaba su esencia correr libre en su interior. Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Te amo, Satoshi…

Él acarició su rostro.

-Perdóname…

-Qué pasó?

-No me pude controlar…

-De qué hablas?

Satoshi acarició su vientre.

-Crees que puedas quedar embarazada?

Shaina tomó su mano y la besó.

-No.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Satoshi la llenaba de tiernos besitos en su cuello, mientras le hacía cosquillas con la punta de la nariz.

-Me haces cosquillas!

Satoshi sonrió, la apretó aún más entre sus brazos.

-Prométeme que vamos a estar juntos siempre…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

-Shaina, eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida.

-No digas eso, mi amor… tienes a una familia maravillosa que te ama y que se preocupa por ti.

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo.

……………………

Para cuando los demás llegaron a la casa, Satoshi y Shaina estaban en la sala, abrazados. Hikaru se subió a las piernas de su hermano.

-Satoshi!

-Hola, Hikaru!

El pequeño lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Satoshi sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermanito, Hikaru?

-Sí!

Shaina sonrió. Aiko se acercó a ellos.

-Aiko, estás ahí?

-Nii-chan!

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

-Aiko, qué pasa?

-Te quiero mucho, nii-chan!

-Yo también te quiero mucho...

Aiko siguió abrazándolo.

-Nii-chan, no te vayas, no me dejes sola!

Satoshi comprendió a dónde iba todo aquello, la abrazó con ternura.

-Aiko, yo me voy a casar, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí…

-Pero nii-chan…

Satoshi acarició su cabeza.

-Pero la casa queda cerca, y podrás ir a vernos cuando quieras, hasta quedarte a dormir si quieres.

……………………………

**3 meses después. –**

-… Lo que ha sido unido por Dios, que no lo separe el hombre, por el poder investido en mí por Kami y la iglesia, los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia…

Satoshi acarició el rostro de Shaina y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Yo me opongo!

Satoshi no interrumpió el beso a su ahora esposa. Al separarse la besó en la mejilla.

-Quién es?

-Mi papá…

-Yo pido que éste matrimonio sea disuelto en este instante!

-No, papá! Llegaste muy tarde, ya soy la esposa de Satoshi y eso no va a cambiar!

-Como no te separes de este ciego, nosotros moriremos para ti!

Shaina se quedó inmóvil. Satoshi se sintió morir al sentir un beso en su mejilla. Shaina se acarició el vientre y cerró los ojos.

-Bien, será tu voluntad…

El padre de Shaina sonrió triunfante.

-A partir de hoy, tú ya no tienes una hija… a partir de hoy, yo no tengo más familia que mi esposo… que tenga una buena vida, señor…

Shaina se abrazó a Satoshi, él sintió las lágrimas en su camisa, la rodeó con sus brazos y bajando su cabeza se encontró con la de ella.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Mami…

Rin besó a Naru en la cabeza, sus enormes ojos como soles se fijaron en su madre.

-Mami, porqué Shaina llora?

-Después te explico, mi amor…

La pequeña que ya contaba con 5 años, se soltó del abrazo de su madre y fue hasta los recién casados.

-Naru…

-Shaina, Satoshi…

-Qué pasa, Naru?

-Porqué estás triste?

Shaina se bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-Estoy muy feliz… porque ya soy la esposa de tu primo…

-Ah! Es que desde allá, parece que estás triste…

Todos rieron. Naru volvió con Rin.

………………………

Satoshi estaba parado en el balcón, esperaba paciente por su esposa quien insistió en bañarse antes de acostarse. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró, la sintió pegarse a su pecho y besarlo en el mismo.

-Cariño…

-Satoshi… antes de hacer el amor…

-Sí?

-Hay algo que debes saber…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

Shaina hizo que se sentara, lo besó con ternura.

-Satoshi…

-Sí?

-Estoy embarazada…

-Qué!

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor… tu mamá me dijo que el ritmo no era el mejor anticonceptivo… tenía razón…

-Shaina, estás embarazada?

-Sí…

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza llenándola de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo!

-No estás enojado?

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Shaina sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Satoshi…

Entre apasionados besos, Satoshi intentó llevarla hasta la cama pero tropezó. Shaina rió y tomándolo de la mano lo guió.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Satoshi acarició su piel suave y tersa hasta llegar a su vientre, la besó con ternura.

-No puedo creer que voy a ser papá…

Shaina rió y acarició su cabellera.

-Yo apenas puedo creer que soy tu esposa… imagínate pensar que dentro de mí tengo un hijo nuestro…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Shaina…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Satoshi descendió sobre ella con el mismo cuidado como si fuese la primera vez, Shaina rió.

-Satoshi, hazme el amor ya!

-No… y si le hago daño al bebé…

-No le pasará nada, mi amor…

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui al médico…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, se esmeró en hacerle el amor a su esposa entregándose a ella como ella a él.

……………………………

**5 años después.- **

Satoshi llega a su casa y despacha al chofer.

-Gracias, no te necesitaré más hoy…

-Buenas noches, señor…

-Buenas noches, Yuo…

Satoshi entra a la casa.

-Shaina! Ayame!

-Papi!

Una pequeña de ojos dorados y pelo rubio se abrazó a las piernas de Satoshi, él sonrió y la cargó, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor, y tu mami?

-En la cocina…

-Hm! Por eso huele tan rico! Tienes juguetes en el piso?

-No, papi, no quiero que te caigas otra vez.

Satoshi volvió a sonreír y fue hasta la cocina con la pequeña en brazos.

-Shaina…

-Hola, mi amor…

Shaina lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo te fue?

-Estoy cansado. Qué haces?

-Lasaña…

-Hm! Delicioso… verdad que sí, Ayame?

-Sí, papi!

Satoshi sonrió. Dejó a Ayame en la sala y tomó su bastón.

-Iré a darme un baño…

Satoshi subió las escaleras. Luego de darse el baño y vestirse, se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ayame, que había subido tras él, bajó las escaleras.

-Mama, papi está llorando… porqué está triste?

Shaina dejó la lasaña sobre la estufa y subió las escaleras. Se encontró con Satoshi acostado en la cama, se acomodó a su lado y lo besó en el pecho.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Shaina…

-Qué pasa, Satoshi?

-Shaina, le estoy haciendo daño a mi hija…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Shaina…

-Satoshi, Ayame te ama… sin importarle que seas ciego. Mi amor, no desprecies ese amor por estupideces.

-Ayame no comprende, que puedo ser mejor padre si viera…

-No, Satoshi, tú no comprendes que no serías padre si vieras…

-Shaina…

-Si hubieses continuado como vidente, nunca te habrías armado de valor para invitarme al baile…

-Tienes razón… Shaina, dónde está Ayame?

-Justo aquí… Ayame…

-Papi…

Satoshi reconoció su voz quebrada por el llanto, se guió por el sonido, pero sólo abrazó el aire.

-Ayame…

-Papi, porqué no me quieres?

-Nunca digas eso, mi amor…

Ayame lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te amo, papi… más que si tuviera un papá que sí puede ver…

-Te amo, mi princesita!

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Mi amor, nunca digas que no te quiero. Eso me duele mucho.

-Entonces porqué tú dices que yo no te quiero?

Satoshi acarició su rostro.

-Papi, si tu pudieras ver, trabajarías más?

-Tal vez sí, por qué?

-Entonces yo no quiero que veas. Porque a mi me gusta que mi papi llegue temprano y que me abraces y me dejes oír música contigo.

Satoshi sonrió.

-No te preocupes, princesa, yo nunca voy a volver a ver…

Sintió la punta de la nariz de su pequeña, fría contra su mejilla y sus cálidos labios depositar un beso allí.

-Te quiero papi…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… Shaina…

-Aquí estoy…

Shaina tenía la voz quebrada por la emoción, Satoshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor… Por darme una hija tan maravillosa…

-Gracias a ti, cariño…

………………………………

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

"_**OSCURA FELICIDAD"**_

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Sí, se acerca el final, es verdad… pero estoy cocinando un nuevo fic… jijijiji, preparen sus pañuelos…**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Mizuho**


	23. Amor Verdadero

**Capítulo 23**

**Amor Verdadero**

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa en un taxi, se besaban apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru le pagó al taxista y luego de entrar las maletas, cargó a su esposa.

-Cara mía…

Rin rió a carcajadas y aferrada a su cuello y dándole tiernos besitos en la mejilla entraron en la casa.

-No están…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-La casa es nuestra…

Se iban a volver a besar, pero se detuvieron al ver a una de sus hijas con el pijama puesto y el pelo recogido.

-Sí estamos. Yo estoy viendo una película aquí, Hayley está estudiando y Enzo tiene a su novia en su habitación.

-Naru…

-Está bien, está solo, pero sí está hablando con la novia.

-Sessh, bájame…

-No…

-Anda, mi amor… déjame abrazar a mis bebés…

-Tus bebés, esos 3 tajalanes?

Rin rió lo besó en la mejilla. Él la bajó. Rin abrazó a Naru.

-Cómo les fue? No le hiciste la vida imposible a tu hermano?

-No, mami…

Naru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué dijeron los doctores, mami? De verdad estás enferma?

-No, mi amor… estoy perfectamente bien. Se equivocaron al hacer los análisis aquí. Me mantendrán en observación, pero estoy bien.

-Te quiero, mami!

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero…

Hayley salía del estudio, al verlos en la sala, se emocionó y corrió a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos, Hayley casi se cuelga de él como cuando niña.

-Enzo, están aquí!

Enzo bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Rin.

-Mamá…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo, mi amor…

-No es nada… cómo estás, qué dijeron?

Rin y Sesshoumaru se tomaron de la mano.

-Creo que… deben sentarse…

-Qué pasa, mamá? Me dijiste que estás bien.

-Sí, estoy bien… pero tenemos algo que decirles…

-Qué cosa?

-Cuando me hicieron la prueba aquí, el doctor me dijo que evitara cualquier influencia hormonal y que la repitiera. Yo así lo hice. En Italia, nos dijeron que estaba bien, que había sido un error. Pero…

-Qué pasa, mamá?

-Se me olvidó una única hormona que debía retomar…

-Cuál?

-Progesterona.

-Pero para qué, mamá? Si es la de los anticonceptivos…

-Precisamente… creí que estaba comenzando la menopausia y fui al doctor… pero… estoy embarazada…

-Qué!

-No es posible…

-Eres muy vieja, mami!

-No podías simplemente ser una mamá normal? Tengo 23 años! Cómo es que voy a tener un hermano a éstas alturas del juego.

-Un momento, qué es esto? Tú no vas criarlo ni nada por el estilo.

-Aún así. Qué es esto de… tienes 45 años! Y tú… ni quiero sacar cuentas. Porqué no hacen cosas más acorde a su edad?

-Mamá, no has pensado que el bebé puede nacer enfermo?

Rin se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada a sus hijos que ninguno se pudo mover. Subió tras Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Kami, Sessh, qué fue lo que hicimos? Tienen razón!

-No la tienen, Rin fue un accidente, pero a fin de cuentas es un hijo nuestro.

-Pero Sesshoumaru, tienen razón, soy muy vieja, y si el bebé tiene problemas? No quiero, no… no quiero que mi bebé nazca enfermo…

-Rin…

-No lo van a querer, Sesshoumaru…

-Claro que sí… ven, vamos a hablar con ellos…

Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron a la sala. Rin vio a sus hijos y sonrió tímidamente.

-Esto es el colmo!

Enzo tomó las llaves de su auto y se marchó, Hayley se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero no estoy de acuerdo…

Se fue a su habitación. Rin vio a Naru. Ella se acercó tímidamente.

-Prométeme que el bebé no va a nacer enfermo.

-Aún no puedo hacer eso…

-Si las mamás de mis compañeras tienen bebés, porqué tú no puedes?

-Naru…

Naru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, mami… cuídate mucho para que el bebé esté sano…

-Mi amor!

Rin la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, cariño…

Naru fue a la habitación de Hayley.

-Hayley…

-Dime…

-Hayley, porqué no quieres que mami tenga otro bebé?

-Eres lo suficientemente grande para comprenderlo.

-Pero Hayley, no es que quisieran tenerlo, pero ya está hecho… qué quieres tú? Que aborte?

-Tal vez sería lo mejor…

Enzo entró en la habitación. Naru le quitó la laptop a Hayley.

-Dámela!

-Espera, te voy a enseñar algo. A ti también, Enzo.

Naru buscó una página de Internet llena de fotos de productos abortados.

-Qué asco! De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me la enseñaron en el colegio.

Naru activó un video, donde se veía en un ultrasonido, un bebé jugar con sus piecitos y luego chuparse el pulgar. De pronto un objeto que entra y comienza a succionar todo, se va alternando con imágenes de un frasco que se va llenando de un líquido rojo y muy espeso. Al terminar el video, Naru vio a Enzo y a Hayley.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres que le pase a tu hermano? Eso es un aborto, un asesinato a sangre fría, no me digas que no lo sabías.

Naru salió de la habitación, fue a la de Rin, los escuchó hablar.

-…terminar el embarazo…

-NO!

-Naru!

-No! Mami, no lo hagas!

-Qué cosa, Naru? De qué hablas?

-No abortes…

Rin se sorprendió.

-Yo no voy a abortar! Naru, qué te pasa?

-Pero… tú dijiste que…

Rin comprendió que no lo había escuchado todo. Abrió sus brazos.

-Le decía a tu papá que mañana me harán una prueba. Tendré que pasarme unos días en cama, y con esa prueba, sabremos si el bebé será sano o no. Si el bebé no es sano, los médicos evaluarán sus posibilidades de vida y las mías. Si corro el riesgo de morir antes de que el bebé nazca, ellos contemplarán la posibilidad de terminar el embarazo. Pero no es lo que quiero, mi amor… yo quiero tener a mi bebé y tu papá también…

-Mami… yo sé cómo hacer que Enzo y Hayley lo acepten…

-Cómo, mi amor?

-Hazlos creer que sí vas a abortar.

-No, cariño, no puedo hacer eso.

-Porqué no?

-Porque eso es jugar sucio. Si tus hermanos van a querer al bebé, lo van a querer de todas maneras.

-Mami, y qué prueba es que te van a hacer?

-Se llama coriocentesis. Es muy peligrosa, pero es la mejor manera de asegurarnos de que todo va a salir bien.

-Cómo se hace?

Rin le mostró un panfleto que le habían dado en Italia. Y le explicó el procedimiento.

-Pero mami, con eso es que hacen los abortos!

-No, cariño, eso no es una legra, esto es una aguja muy larga y fina.

-No quiero que te hagas eso, mami, le van a hacer daño al bebé!

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi amor, no es normal que esté embarazada a mi edad.

-No, mami, no lo hagas, espera a que el bebé nazca.

-Naru, cariño, los doctores saben lo que hacen.

-No!

Naru se fue corriendo a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Déjala unos minutos.

-Pero…

-Déjala…

Rin esperó un tiempo prudente y fue a la habitación de Naru. Se había dormido llorando. Rin no quiso atormentarla más y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación de Naru y fue a la de Hayley.

-Hayley…

-Mamá…

-Hayley, por favor, necesito que mañana cuides de Naru en la tarde.

-Qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos una cita con el doctor. Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí…

-Gracias…

Rin fue a la habitación de Enzo, estaba cerrada con seguro. Se fue a su habitación, Sesshoumaru la recibió entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa, mi amor, lo necesitas.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

…………………………………

Luego de que a Rin le hicieran la toma de la muestra, volvieron a la casa, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura luego de acomodarla en la cama.

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Voy a comprar comida, si pasa algo, me llamas al celular.

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Poco después llegaron Hayley y Naru del colegio.

-Mami!

-Mi amor! No te me tires encima…

-Qué pasó, mami?

-Ya me hice la prueba, dentro de dos semanas nos dirán los resultados.

-Dolió mucho?

-Sí. Pero si me dicen que el bebé está bien, vale todo el dolor.

Hayley entró en la habitación.

-Mamá… cómo estás?

-Estoy bien… sólo que tengo que guardar cama por 3 días…

Naru le contó su día de clases, hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en los 3 meses de ausencia.

-…Me hicieron mucha falta… todas las noches le decía a Sesshoumaru cuánto los extrañaba…

-No todas las noches. De ser así, no estarías embarazada.

-Hayley!

Naru rió a carcajadas. Enzo entró en la habitación, al ver a Rin palideció y se tuvo que sentar.

-Enzo…

-Qué hiciste mamá!

Naru notó lo que Enzo veía, había una mancha de sangre en las sábanas.

-MAMÁ!

-Qué pasa!

Naru la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mami, estás sangrando…

-No, Naru…

-Perdiste el bebé!

-Naru, escúchame…

-Fuiste a hacerte un aborto! No te hiciste ninguna prueba!

-No es cierto! Naru, escúchame!

Sesshoumaru entró en ese momento. En medio del griterío y los reclamos.

-SILENCIO!

Enzo, al ver a Sesshoumaru, cerró las manos en puños y lo golpeó.

-Sesshoumaru! Enzo, qué haces!

Rin se iba a levantar.

-No se te ocurra moverte de esa cama!

-Kami, Sessh… qué es lo que está pasando! Se están volviendo locos!

-Porqué permitiste que abortara! Era tu hijo también!

-Yo no aborté! Están locos! Parece que no me conocieran!

Sesshoumaru comprendió entonces la actitud de Enzo. Vio la mancha de sangre en las sábanas.

-Es normal que sangrara un poco.

-Qué?

-Sí, Rin se movió y el doctor la lastimó. Le dijo que posiblemente sangraría.

-Y el bebé?

-El bebé está bien. Donde la lastimó está muy lejos del cuello del útero.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la llevó al baño.

-Hayley, podrías cambiar las sábanas, por favor?

-Sí, papá…

Cuando Sesshoumaru la volvió a acostar, la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Papá… yo…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de Enzo.

-Que sea la primera y última vez… además, no te acuerdas cuando tu mamá perdió el bebé, cómo crees que iba a estar tan calmada?

-Lo siento…

Enzo bajó la mirada. Naru y Hayley vieron a Rin.

-Perdiste un bebé? Cuándo?

-Antes de que tú nacieras, Hayley.

………………………

Sesshoumaru celebró por todo lo alto que las pruebas salieran bien. El bebé sería un bebé sano y se reservaron el sexo como sorpresa. Enzo, Hayley y Naru esperaban impacientes en la puerta de la sala de partos, de pronto, Sesshoumaru salió, vestido con ropa de cirugía, gorro y mascarilla por la barbilla, cargaba un pequeño bulto en una manta azul. Vio a sus hijos sonriendo.

-Es un niño! Es precioso como Rin…

Enzo lo tomó en sus brazos y sonrió al verlo, el pequeño dormía con sus manitas cerradas en puñitos.

-Es hermoso, papá…

-Yo quiero verlo!

Hayley y Naru sonrieron al verlo. El pequeño hizo unos ruiditos, Enzo se lo devolvió a su padre.

-Cómo está mamá?

-Está bien. Feliz…

……………………………

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Inuyasha y Kagome se despedían de ellos. Enzo se acercó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… ya viste a tu hermanito?

-Sí… es precioso…

Rin vio a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Enzo, Hayley… ustedes no estuvieron felices con mi embarazo… ahora que nació, yo quiero saber qué piensan hacer? Yo sé que los avergüenza…

-No es así, mamá…

-Enzo…

-Sí me molestó al principio… pero es mi hermanito…

Rin sonrió.

-Enzo, mi amor…

-No es que no quisiera, mamá, es que me preocupaba por ti…

Rin vio a todos sus hijos.

-Hayley, cuando tengas tus hijos, comprenderás que todo por lo que pasa una madre para tener a sus hijos, se recompensa cada vez que los ve sonreír. El ver a Vincenzo sano y dormir plácidamente, pagan con creces cualquier sufrimiento que puede haber padecido en 9 meses.

……………………………………

Satoshi sonrió al tener el pequeño en sus brazos. Hikaru jugaba con Ayame.

-Tío! Yaa!

Hikaru dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Ayame, la pequeña se acercó a su papá.

-Papi…

-Mira, Ayame, se llama Vincenzo…

-Vincenzo?

-Sí…

-Y de quién es ese bebé?

-Es el bebé de tía Rin y tío Sesshoumaru…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y se lo llevó a Rin. Shaina se sentó junto a Satoshi y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

Satoshi tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Quieres tener otro bebé?

-Satoshi!

Shaina sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Sí! Mi amor!

Todos rieron, Ayame se abrazó a su abuelito. Quien la llenó de besos.

-Abuelito…

-Dime…

-Abuelita y tú no van a tener otro bebé?

Inuyasha rió.

-No, princesa, tu abuelita y yo no tendremos más bebés, sino, que tendremos nietos.

…………………………………

**5 años después.-**

-Mama! Mama! É qui!

-Quién llegó, mi amor?

-Enzo!

Rin fue hacia la puerta de la gran mansión provinciana. Sesshoumaru ya se había retirado, dejando las empresas en manos de Enzo, Inuyasha había hecho lo mismo con Satoshi y ahora los herederos manejaban las empresas Samuru, Enzo desde Italia y Satoshi desde Japón. La familia se reunía dos veces al año, en verano en Japón y en invierno en Italia.

Enzo, al ver a Rin, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá!

-Hola, mi amor!

-Nonna!

-Aria!

Rin abrazó a la pequeña que sólo contaba con dos años de edad, la cargó y la llenó de besos. Le habló en italiano.

-Cómo estás mi amor?

-Bien!

Enzo sonrió, llegaron dos taxis a la vez.

-Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos a la hija de Enzo!

-Tío!

-Yo al menos la escucharé.

-Satoshi!

-Les presento a Daisuke Samuru.

-Ah! Es hermoso!

Una vez que todos se saludaron y se llenaron de abrazos, ya sentados en la sala, la pequeña Aria fue hasta su papá.

-Qué fue lo que pasó, Enzo?

Enzo la besó en la cabeza, la pequeña de rubia cabellera con unos rizos tan marcados que parecían artificiales y ojos como soles le sonrió.

-Cuando rompí con Karin, no imaginé que pudiera estar embarazada, ella nunca me dijo nada… Karin murió en el parto y su familia no quiso seguir haciéndose cargo así que me llamaron.

-Kami!

Enzo la abrazó y la volvió a besar en la cabeza.

-Llegó a mí de una manera muy extraña… pero vino a iluminar mi vida…

-Papa…

-Dime.

-Esa soy yo?

-Sí, mi princesa, esa eres tú!

Aria sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Tu hija tiene un tío que le lleva 3 años…

-La tuya también, Satoshi. Tal parece que sus abuelos no conocen los anticonceptivos.

-Corrección y más respeto a tu mamá, ustedes son los que andan como chivos sin ley.

-Ah, sí? Cómo explicas que mamá tuviera 22 años cuando yo nací?

-Nos casamos cuando tenía 20, tu mamá tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo como profesora de francés, ahí la conocí.

-Naru.

-Fue con un tratamiento.

-Vincenzo.

Rin y Sesshoumaru sonrieron.

-No te incumbe…

Se besaron apasionadamente, el pequeño vio a sus padres y se tapó los ojos.

-Veo, veo!

Rin sonrió y le hizo cosquillas. Ya durante la cena, Sesshoumaru besó a su esposa en la mejilla y vio a su hermano realizar un acto similar, los hermanos cruzaron miradas y asintieron.

-Lo logramos…

-Así es, hermano…

Aquella promesa de antaño en el lecho de muerte de su padre, donde los dos juraron convertirse en hombres de bien, en tener familias fuertes, porque esas familias serían la base de la empresa. Una familia con la convicción de que todo es posible, que nada es imposible, sólo hay que trabajar un poco más para alcanzarlo.

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo dándole de comer a su pequeña y sonrió. Al principio temió que rechazara a su propia hija, sin embargo, los sorprendió a todos al renunciar a su vida de libertinaje para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a criar a su pequeña.

Pronto tendrían un doctor en la familia, pues Hayley estaba estudiando medicina y se sentía orgulloso de Naru y Vincenzo, por simplemente ser sus hijos, pequeños en formación de grandes personajes del mañana.

Inuyasha vio a sus hijos y aunque nunca se perdonó haber traicionado a Kagome, le daba gracias por haberle permitido volver a su lado y ver a sus hijos crecer. En especial a Satoshi, que se sacrificó por su madre. Ahora tenía familia que planeaba aumentar.

-Lo hicimos, y lo hicimos bien…

"_**Cuando pienses que no tienes consuelo, dátelo a ti mismo al pensar que cada lágrima que lloras hoy, será un día más de felicidad en el mañana"**_

_**-Stephanie Duvergé.-**_

_**-Mizuho.-**_

_**FIN**_

………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a todas las que siguieron el fic desde el principio, recuerden que sus reviews son mi mejor recompensa. No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, en especial porque aún tengo fics sin terminar.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
